Tyrant's Grip
by Atrox M
Summary: Lylat faces a new and dangerous threat...General Pepper. Can Fox stop an old friend from gaining totalitarian control over the entire system?
1. Face to Face

**Tyrant's Grip **

6½ years after the events of the Lylat War

Nintendo owns Star Fox, not original characters. Thanks for reading.

_Setting: The Great Fox has been traveling in the outskirts of Lylat, doing routine missions far from home._

**Chapter 1: Face to Face**

Beauty...beauty was the only word that Fox could use in his mind while he looked out the window from his quarters inside the Great Fox. The stars seemed so perfect the way they hung in their own places. Like priceless sparkling jewels, each one with their own story to tell. Fox dazed as he continued to stare out the window, perplexed in a moment of time, frozen, awed and held by nature's beauty.

"Fox! Get up here, we need you on the command deck", came a voice from over the communicator system. The sudden burst of noise jolted Fox back to reality.

"Yes...I'll be right there Peppy."

He exited his room and continued down the corridor to the main hyperlift. The hyperlift was one they have had around for a while which connected to the main bridge and allowed quick access to his post from any deck on the ship. It was usually pretty fast as Slippy had a hobby of keeping it as well maintained as possible, probably out of boredom. "Ok, what do we got?" he said as he stepped off the lift, walking over to his chair as he  
usually did.

Peppy read his monitor closely, adjusting his glasses a bit, "It's an encrypted message, highly encoded...It's from Katina."

Katina? Interesting. Who did he know on Katina? There was the frontline base, three trade consortiums, not much else. This could be interesting he thought to himself.

"We haven't been there in a long time...download it to the main computer and get Rob to work on the encryption, contact me when he's done with that.""Will do Fox," replied the frail hare dryly as though this was something he had been doing for most of his life.

"Falco and Slippy are playing a game of pool, you going to join them?""Yea sure, I guess I wouldn't mind, thanks for telling me. You know you're always welcome to join," he replied lazily.

Smiling, admiring the kind gesture, he leaned back in his chair mildly amused, "Hah, no that's ok, you wouldn't want an old hare like me dusting up the recreation room now would you?"

Chuckling nonchalantly, he gave a warm smile, "Yea I guess you're right, but if you ever do feel like it, come join us...ok?"

"Of course, but I have some work to get done up here."

Fox entered the hyperlift and pressed C Deck. As the lift zoomed downward he pondered how someone like Peppy views himself on the Star Fox team. He is much older than anyone else, and the only connection he has to him is that he was his father's wingman. In a way he felt somewhat sorry for Peppy. He really had no one to talk to, except Fox, and when he did talk to Fox it was mainly about memories of his father. I guess he really only has Rob to ever talk with, and Rob's new emotion chip is still working out some bugs anyway.

"Well well, look who decided to join us," said Falco sardonically as he marched off the lift.

He approached the table holding a certain amount of aggression in his eyes, even though it was entirely playful. He and his friend usually had this competitive atmosphere whenever it came to the recreation room. Entirely innocent, but it was known to get pretty heated in the past.

"Ready to get your tail whipped Falco?"

"Do you guys always have to turn this into a competition?" questioned Slippy in a childish tone.

Falco closed his eyes, giving an unquestionably pleased smile at him, "Why yes we do my amphibious friend, and we enjoy it."

"Well then count me out, I'll be on the main bridge if anyone needs me." he waddled out the recreation room leaving the two alone.

"How 'bout that game Fox?"

"You're on"

He began to sharpen his pool cue as his friend placed the billiard balls in their correct positions. It appeared that the lights were almost dimmed, accenting the competitive moodiness of the room. They glanced at each other, exchanging wry smiles, twisting their sharpeners around the end of their 'weapons', as Falco liked to call them.

"I'm warning you, I've been practici-"

"Fox, this is Rob, I have decoded the message from Katina and I think you should see it," interrupted the oblivious robot over the intercom.

"Damn, looks like that game is going to have to wait Falco," he said painfully, placing his pool stick on the table with a disappointed frown that bordered on mocking appearance.

He gave a cocky smirk, placing his pool cue on the wall after his friend, "That's fine, I'll have many more chances to beat you in the future, what's the rush?"

They exchanged their competitive glares jokingly as they stepped onto the hyperlift.

"What is this message from Katina that Rob is talking about anyway?"

He looked up from looking the floor thinking for a moment, "I'm not sure yet, I haven't found out, it was heavily encoded on all sub-space frequencies. I'm curious as to what is so important in this message that it requires to be encrypted this heavily."

"I don't like the way that sounds" replied Falco as he anticipated an adventure in his mind. It usually made sense. You hide something then you got dirt. That was the mindset he had built up over the course of his life. But dirt from Katina? An esteemed Lylatian world? This should be good.

"Well it can't be anything we can't handle right?"

"I suppose."

The brightly lit lift came to a stop as the doors opened subtly to the bridge. He stepped off with Falco following close behind, "Alright Rob what do we got?"

"I have completed the decryption process, but the message is requesting that only..."

"Only what...?"

"That only you can see it."

He gave Falco, Peppy and Slippy a once over look, to see their faces. Their expressions were bewildered and perplexed. What an odd request he thought. Whatever was in that message, this person knew it was important, maybe even dangerous. A matter of life and death? Hey, now that's just jumping to conclusions he joked in his mind.

"Put it through to my quarters Rob. I'll listen to it there."

He entered his room, the door closing behind him smoothly and quietly, almost clandestinely. The room was dimly lit, and had an aura of privacy. This was where he often retired when he wanted to be alone, away from Falco's complaining or Slippy's new tricks. He approached the monitor next to his bed and activated it. Soon a holograph of an anxious gray canine appeared above the image pad.

Bill Grey? Now this was someone he hadn't seen in a long while, how did he find him? Better yet, what did he have to say?, he thought as he rubbed his chin.

"Fox...I send this message in order to tell you of deeply disturbing reports that I have uncovered. Since you have been away from the inner planets off Lylat, General Pepper has staged a complete take over of the Cornerian government and is amassing large military forces as we speak. Katina is no long a free world. I can't give you more details, but I need you to meet me at the Fortuna base in 13 hours so tha...A powerful explosion rocked the ship throwing Fox against the wall with shattering speed. Everything in the room tossed against the walls as alert beeps resounded around him.

"Agh!" cried Fox as he fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Fox, get up here now!" cried a static filled voice from the comm system.

He quickly shot to his feet as the room was now bathed in the deep pulsing red glow of the emergency lights. Most of the items in there were tossed about the floor.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the situation?!" he questioned frantically as he ran to his command chair.

"It's Star Wolf's gang, they came out of nowhere, I'm reading damage to all three  
engines."

"ROB get us out of here."

"Acknowledged, moving to full speed."

"AUGH!!," cried everyone as the ship jolted again from another explosion.

"I'm reading four ships bearing the same configurations on the tactical monitor."  
exclaimed Fox.

"Confirmed, I read four ships too" added Peppy.

"Slip, can you pull up the schematics on the Star Wolf mercenary class Wolfen design?

It's bee a while since we've seen these boys."

"I'll tr...

A violent jolt rocked everything. Sparks flew from Slippy's control panels, burning the side of his face. He recoiled in pain  
as he fell of his chair, slamming into the floor.

"Slippy!" cried Falco as he grabbed the toad by the arm and pulled him away from the  
smoldering consoles. "Are you ok?"

"Ye...Yes, I'm fine, let me get those schematics." stuttered Slippy as he held one hand to the right side of his face. A small river of crimson was dripping down the backside of Slippy's hand while he trembled at his station.

"All four ships match the Wolfen configuration, but there appear to be advanced modifications. It's them all right."

"Rob target Wolf's ship and fire at will!" shouted Fox.

"Acknowledged...firing."

Another explosion, this one much larger. Before he could brace himself from the powerful thrust of calamity he launched off his chair, flying into the floor breaking his arm.

"Fox!" cried Falco as he struggled towards him.

"NO, stay at your station!" he shouted as the deafening sound of sparks and metal buckling filled the room. "ROB return fire!"

"Unable to, main weapons are offline," he replied flatly.

"I think we're in trouble!" cried Slippy, bracing his console firmly, a burn mark clearly visible across his face.

"Wait! Other ships are firing at Star Wolf!" yelled Peppy while holding his control panel with both hands.

"Put it on the main viewer" he said as he stumbled into his chair holding his right arm close.

"The ships are Cornerian class...apart of General Pepper's fleet...I'm reading half a dozen in diamond formation," stuttered Peppy as he coughed his words through the smoke filled room.

"Wait a minute...I don't know if we can tru..."

The bridge violently shook as Great Fox took more fire. The bulkhead directly behind Fox collapsed smashing through the floor and the deck below, jutting out like a broken piece of glass. They were all tossed to the floor as lights exploded outward raining down their sparks.

Slippy burned his eyes in confusion at his scanners, "That blast came from the Cornerian ships!"

"What?!" screeched Falco at the top of his lungs. Why the hell would they fire at us, he thought as he glared around the room.

"Rob divert all power to the shields; try and open a communications channel with the Cornerian ships, let them know who we are...they couldn't have forgotten who we are!" cried Fox in pain as he felt his arm throb.

"Star Wolf's ships are firing on the Cornerian ships."

"No response from Pepper's ships"

"Fox we need to treat your arm as soon as possible"

"Slippy you al..."

More explosions rocked the bridge.

"One of the Wolfen ships has been disabled."

A deafening roar of sparks and metal ricochet through the room.

"Shields are at 16 percent."

Everyone's voice began to overlap as Fox felt he was going to faint, the pain soon became immensely difficult to bear, but he shook it off. He had to stay strong in this moment of crisis. He had to present an image of authority and strength to his fellow teammates at this critical moment.

"Well, Fox McCloud, it appears we are both fighting the same enemy now?" said a smooth, but shaken sounding voice on the comm system. It was Wolf O'Donnell's voice. Fox would have recognized it anywhere.

"What?! Since when!?"

"Hmm, I would say since your little bulldog friends started firing on you about ten minutes ago?"

"Nonsense, they're just confused, you're distracting me."

"Really? Well then why have they blocked communications with you?"

"I don't kn...what?!"

"Haha, yes, they quite have, perhaps you should re-think your priorities my friend?"

Fox stared at the main viewer, although sly, Wolf was right, the Cornerian ships were flanking Great Fox, firing their weapons in repetitive passes, each one crippling the ship even more.

"Fox...I'd say it would make sense to help each other wouldn't you agree?" calmly gestured the one eyed wolf over the comm channel.

Fox looked over at Falco, whose eyes widened like he had never seen before.

"Fox?!...No! You're not actually going to help him!? This is just a misunderstanding, Rob try contacting the Cornerian ships aga...You just can't help him Fox!" cried Falco frantically, flapping his wings about the room, dispensing two or three feathers in the air.

"Well, it appears we don't have much of a choice here! Those ships are going to destroy us in a matter of minutes if we don't do something now! We don't have any time to argue about it. Rob, divert whatever power we have left and fire on the Cornerian squad leader!"

"I don't have to be here for this!" growled Falco as he stormed off the bridge.

"Fine, you're not required to be here anyway." he looked at Peppy and Slippy who both seemed too shocked and confused to respond.

"Ion cannons firing, stand by," said a monotone voice as Rob poked around the controls swiftly.

Everyone except Fox gasped as the blast instantly vaporized the Cornerian ship in one shot. He could only look down and hide his eyes from what he had just done.

"The Cornerian ships are retreating...they've gone to light speed," commented Rob as what he said was clearly evident by the sudden silence in the room.

"I'm reading that the other three ships with Star Wolf have also gone to light speed, but one has stayed behind. Its light drive and weapons appear to be severely damaged."

"It's Wolf O'Donnell, he is requesting to dock with the Great Fox," added Slippy at last.

Fox contemplated in his mind what he was about to do. How his teammates might view him from this point forward. Whether he was an example of nobleness, blind trust, or just simple foolishness...

"Give him clearance..." he said quietly.

Their mouths fell open as they both glared at each other and then at Fox.

"I'm going to the docking bay, Peppy you have the bridge" he spoke strongly while walking towards the hyperlift. He could hardly look at Peppy's face, his mouth open expression unnerved him to the core of his mind.

As the hyperlift approached the cargo bay Fox felt his adrenaline building, his heart pounded as the doors slowly opened. He was about to be face to face with someone who he used to fight against for so long. But it had been so many years since he had even seen him. Would he have forgotten about all their aggressions?

He stepped off the lift slowly looking around. His eyes quickly locked on a figure emerging from the cockpit of a smoking ship in the docking bay that appeared to be a heavily scarred Wolfen.

"I never knew foxes could be such noble creatures," said the shadowy outline as it stood idly next to the ship parked in the docking bay.

"...I'd like to think, that by showing trust...the other person would return it," replied Fox curtly, raising his voice to compensate for the distance.

Still nervous he placed his hand near his blaster that was hoisted at his side. The figure moved closer, fluidly, almost humorously slow, enjoying the anticipation as he closed in on Fox.

"You're injured," said Wolf stepping into the light and pointing to Fox's right arm.

He glanced down at his arm, immediately noticing the shooting pain that seared through it, "I'll be fine."

"Why did you trust me?"

"I'm not sure."

"You aren't sure? You saved my life you know."

"I know."

"Where did your teammates go? Leon, Pigma, Andrew?"

"I don't think that's your concern right now Fox."

He continued to stare at Wolf obviously displeased with the response.

"They fled..." he muttered under his breath.

Changing his expression to a wry smile, he approached Fox, moving closer, but they were still about three meters apart.

"Why did General Pepper attack you?" he questioned.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps he doesn't need you anymore? I mean...especially since he took over Corneria and all and is now trying to grasp more power in the Lylat system. I guess he found the idea of keeping a stand-by mercenary pointless."

"Where did you hear that?" snapped Fox.

"My my, where have you been away to for so long? Ignorance feeds on idle time I suppose. All you have to do is fly towards Corneria to find out...You can't even get past Katina without encountering his blockade forces. It also helps to be able to pick up encrypted sub-space messages as well," said Wolf with a smirk.

"Ugh, that's exactly how I remember you, sly and devious as always," sneered Fox turning his head up in disgust.

"I didn't learn anything new, and besides, you and I both know that Pepper gaining supreme power over anyone isn't a good thing."

"What would you know about good Wolf?"

Wolf looked at Fox for a moment until his eyes began to strain slightly at the corners. He finally turned away. Fox was shocked to see that he had actually struck a nerve inside Wolf with his last remark.

"There is no good and evil Fox, there are only the paid and the unpaid."

Fox was astounded by how much Wolf's comment made sense. Perhaps Wolf wasn't really as evil as Fox had originally thought. As he thought through it more, Wolf was almost like him. A mercenary. A mercenary who got paid to carry out militaristic duties.

"You're thinking Fox."

"Yes...I am."

"Let me say this," he began with a sharpness in his voice.

Fox stared at Wolf, waiting for an answer as he appeared to twist inside, something was going to come and he didn't know what. Was it going to be a word of kindness? If it was then he was having a real hard time handling it.

"I'm sorry."

And there it was, "Sorry for what?" replied Fox with a snap.

"Sorry for fighting for Andross..."

Fox had no idea how to respond, he was taken back by Wolf's sudden empathy, and compassion. There seemed to be hints of remorse, even care, in his voice. It was something he had never seen before in Wolf, he didn't want to stifle the moment.

"I was only getting paid Fox...just as you were..."

"...I know...it's...ok Wolf..."

The words slowly poured from Fox's mouth as though he could not control it. Wolf smiled at his acceptance of his apology. He did enjoy seeing Wolf smile, he had never seen him smile before...well he had never seen him face to face before, only over a comm window, but he was still greatly pleased that letting Wolf onto his ship was not such a huge mistake.

Suddenly he writhed in pain, his arm began to throb even more as he held it.

"Your arm...you need medical attention," assumed Wolf as he came even closer to Fox, looking at his arm. "It's definitely broken...it needs to be treated."

"Here I have something to help it" he continued as he walked back towards his ship getting a small box and bringing it back towards Fox. He opened the small box and removed a small device that looked like a pen.

"Hold out your arm and stay still."

Fox did so reluctantly, worried that Wolf was still going to do something mischievous. He held the device over his arm and pressed a button which emitted a soft blue light over his broken limb. He felt a strange tingling sensation for a little bit, until Wolf shut off the device and placed it back in its small box.

"There, how's that?"

Fox was surprised to find that his arm did not hurt anymore, and the bone appeared to be fully healed, without any soreness.

"Uh...wow...great I guess," he said, holding out his arm and twisting it around.

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome Fox."

"This is strange."

"In a way, yes I suppose it is, but is that a bad thing?"

"I never thought I'd be thanking you for anything," he continued while rubbing his arm, enjoying the lack of pain.

"Change can sometimes be a good thing," replied the thoughtful lupine with a playful smile.

Fox looked down at the floor for a moment, nodding his head.

"True..."

* * *

You've gone this far so I hope you're enjoying it already! 


	2. Journey of Trust

Chapter 2: Journey of Trust  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox glanced back at Wolf's ship, which had a small haze of gray smoke emanating   
from it, large cracks and burns were visible in the armor plating and most of   
the hull.   
  
"A few more seconds of enemy fire and you would have surely been killed," he said  
not taking his eyes off the dilapidated ship.  
  
"Well, I have you to thank for that Fox," commented Wolf with a laugh as he   
stood behind Fox looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Slippy...you might know him...could probably repair the Wolfen..." he  
paused, waiting for Wolf to fill him in on the ship's proper designation.  
  
"Three, it is the third design after all, if I recall correctly you destroyed   
the first two," added Wolf with a smile.  
  
"Am I supposed to apologize? You were trying to kill me after all," he replied   
dryly.  
  
"Of course not, besides I was only on commission from Andross at the time, and   
wasn't that over 8 years ago anyway?" retorted Wolf.  
  
Fox continued to gaze at the Wolfen III, "I suppose, memories still linger though."   
  
He curiously looked at Fox as he continued to stare at the Wolfen III, "Well what   
happens now?"  
  
Fox turned around to look at him, "Now...we go to Fortuna,"   
  
"Fortuna? Your friend Bill is meeting you there...right? And he may have some   
information into this whole General Pepper mess?"  
  
"Looks like you got most of the message, yes," he said sarcastically.  
  
Wolf began to smirk, "I apologize for the rudeness, but I like to be one step   
ahead of anyone you know."  
  
"Let's get to the bridge, there are many repairs that need to be done, and I'm   
going to need your help," he started while walking towards the hyperlift briskly.  
  
His expression changed to an annoyed stare as he watched Fox trot towards the   
hyperlift, "My help?! No that's alright, I'll just supervise."  
  
He quickly swiveled around to face him, and took a few steps before getting close   
to his face.  
  
"Listen, don't think we're friends. Don't think I am your buddy. This is my ship,   
and you are here on MY gratitude, and as long as you are here, you will do what I   
SAY when I say it, and right now you are going to help with repairs. Is that clear?"   
he belted rigidly while glaring into his eyes.  
  
"...Fine, I'll help."  
  
They both stepped onto the hyper lift before Fox pressed the A Deck button, taking them  
toward the main bridge. Meanwhile Wolf examined the metal plating inside the lift.  
  
"Quite a fancy ship you have here Fox, General Pepper must pay well." He began to   
gently run his hands over the smooth metal wall.  
  
"I suppose so, depends on how well we do..." he paused for a moment to   
formulate his words.  
  
"...Did Andross pay well?"  
  
"Eh, I suppose so; I can't give specifics, but let's just say there was never a time   
where I was hungry or cold."  
  
"I see," he said quietly as the lift doors opened to the main bridge  
  
Peppy's ears shot straight up when he saw the figure of Wolf O'Donnell step on   
the bridge right behind his comrade Fox. Slippy who must have just been joking   
moments before looked up with a smile which turned quickly into a dead expression.  
  
Wolf looked around noticing the obvious awkwardness of the situation. Silence   
captivated the room, even Rob stayed silent as his metal eyes could only stare   
back at him.  
  
Suddenly the doors opposite to him and Fox opened and Falco stepped in,immediately   
dropping the supplies he was carrying. He gave a vicious stare towards Wolf, and an   
even more terrifying glance at Fox.  
  
Fox quietly initiated his words to speak, breaking the cold icy silence "Guys, this is   
Wolf....O'Donn..."  
  
"We know who he is," shot Falco. His words holding a strong furious tone. "Why is he   
standing on our bridge."   
  
Wolf noticing the tension slowly began backing away from the group.  
  
"He would have died out there Falco, one more second under fire and he would   
have been vaporized," he said, clearly frustrated with Falco's attitude.  
  
"Well that would have been a GOOD thing. You know what I think Fox? I think that   
your view of good and bad is beginning to get distorted. First you destroy a   
Cornerian fighter squad leader, which is a traitorous act by the way, and then   
you let a pawn of Andross directly onto OUR ship, onto OUR bridge." he paused   
for a moment and took a step closer to his friend without taking his eyes off him.   
  
"...He should be dead right now."   
  
"There isn't ANYONE I'd leave to die, do you hear me?! Not you, not Peppy, not Rob,   
not even Wolf," he growled pushing Falco away from him with a shove.  
  
"If your father were alive he would turn his traitor for a son over to the   
Cornerian govern...."  
  
"There is no Cornerian government!" yelled Fox cutting him off abruptly.  
  
"...What?" questioned Falco in shock, lowering his voice.  
  
"Yea, that subspace message we received a few hours ago? It was from Bill. Since   
we've been gone Pepper has taken over Corneria and established himself as   
dictator."  
  
"What?! No that's impossible!" cried Peppy out of astonishment.  
  
"No...it's all true," began Wolf stepping out from behind Fox and walking to   
the center of the bridge, looking around at everyone. "He is amassing unimaginable   
forces as we speak, Katina has already been lost completely, Zoness and Macbeth are   
only a matter of time.  
  
Fox turned his attention from him to Falco. "I don't know what the entire   
situation is, but we have to be at Fortuna in a few hours to meet up with Bill,   
and if we're going to get there on time, we have to leave now."  
  
He looked at Wolf...and then turned til his eyes met Fox.  
  
"He could be lying," he gestured as he pointed his feathered finger at Wolf.  
  
Fox stepped in front of Falco's extended finger, hiding Wolf from it. "I didn't   
hear this from him...I heard it from Bill, and unless you want to spend this   
journey confined to your quarters I suggest you shape up Falco."   
  
He gave Fox a blank stare, with a slight hint of pained anger in his eyes.   
  
"I'll be in my quarters." He walked past Fox and stepped into the hyperlift,   
the doors closed while deafening silence filled the room...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you're enjoying it so far, Chapter 3 is in the works. 


	3. Into the Blindness

Chapter 3: Into the Blindness  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a moment where no one spoke, the only sound audible being the hum of the   
engines and the ambient softness of everyone's own breath pacing itself...  
  
"I trust you," enunciated Slippy, drawing the attention towards him in the room.   
  
Peppy eyed him then stood up to glance at Fox and Wolf, "As do I."  
  
"I'm always with you Fox," chirped Rob with his usual flat voice, but a hint of a smile   
gleamed at the edges of where his bottom jaw connected to his head.  
  
"...I'm glad...I'm going to need everyone's help in this, we have to stick together as a   
team," cited Fox looking at each person standing on the bridge intermittently holding a   
pleased smile on him.   
  
Wolf's sights drifted down and gazed at the floor, "I can only envy the loyalty your   
teammates have for each other Fox."  
  
He smiled gently, "I pride myself on keeping things together...Rob input co-ordinates   
for Fortuna."  
  
"Acknowledged...inputting co-ordinates for Fortuna."  
  
"Peppy bring up a map schematic of the path Great Fox will be taking through the Lylat   
system.   
  
"Of course," he said while punching away at the buttons on his console.   
  
Soon an image of the Lylat system appeared on the main screen which had indicators   
showing Great Fox's position and a blue line showing the projected path of the vessel.  
  
"Fox, the ETA to reach Fortuna is over 15 hours," he said grimly.  
  
He rubbed his chin, clearly frustrated, "Let's see..."   
  
Wolf stepped closer to the screen. "Wait a minute, why does the course curve around   
Sector Y like this?" He ran his finger along an obvious curvature in the blue track line  
which went around the gaseous nebula and between Aquas.  
  
"The environment in Sector Y isn't as forgiving as we'd like it to be."  
  
He crossed his arms, eyeing Fox in disbelief, "Oh come on, honestly it can't be that bad,   
Rob can you bring up sector data for the nebula?"   
  
"Yes...one moment please."  
  
Soon a second window appeared filled with data and numbers as Rob began to read the   
information.  
  
"Radiation level 5.61 ergons, Mag flux 38%, Particle density 45 million per square   
kilo...  
  
"Thank you Rob that will be enough. Can you now project the ETA to Fortuna if Great   
Fox were to travel through Sector Y?"  
  
"Yes, one moment please."  
  
Fox looked at the screen as the blue line shifted until it passed straight through Sector Y.  
  
"Estimated time of arrival to Fortuna...11.3526 hours."  
  
"Thank you Rob" he said again with a smile as he glanced over at Fox cunningly.  
  
"Alright, since it doesn't seem too bad we'll go through it, but at the first sign of trouble   
we're pulling out of there."  
  
Slippy got up from his console to look at Fox, "The radiation in Sector Y will block all   
inward and outward communications just so you know."   
  
"I think that will be alright, we want to maintain radio silence in the first place to avoid   
having our position tracked down," he commented as he turned around.  
  
"Alright Rob, without further hesitation, I guess we will get on with this. Full speed."  
  
"Commencing full speed, stand by."  
  
Wolf looked around as he felt the deck panels begin to vibrate, soon he had the sensation   
that the ship was moving forward, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace, it was a   
curious sensation, one he had never felt so vividly. It was a feeling he could only pinpoint   
to his stomach as he placed his hand on the console next to him.  
  
"Inertial compensators adjusting to the speed...now" said Slippy as his sensation of   
moving was quickly erased. Soon it all felt still again, but by looking at the main   
viewer he could clearly see the ship was speeding through space.  
  
"We need to clean this place up," Fox said as he looked around, especially at a   
bulkhead that was sticking clearly out of the floor. "Slippy get the cutters, and give me a   
hand with this."  
  
He brought over a device that looked like a large flashlight, soon he was using it to   
cut apart at the bulkhead with an optical beam, while his friend gripped the bulkhead firmly,   
taking it apart piece by piece.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there and watch us Wolf?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry," he stuttered in response.   
  
Fox got up and pointed toward a handful of pipe casings that appeared to have been   
ripped off the wall, most likely during their first skirmish with the Cornerian vessels.   
"Here take those broken pipes over to the storage room; it's on C Deck next to the   
recreation room. Think you can handle it?  
  
He smiled sarcastically in response, "Oh don't worry. I think I can handle it quite fine."  
  
As he stepped onto the lift carrying the pipe casings, Fox glanced over at Slippy, who was   
biting his lip to hold back a laugh.  
  
As the lift zoomed downward, Wolf contemplated in his mind, "What am I doing   
here?...Why have I come here?...Does anyone really trust me?...Nobody trusts you   
Wolf...No one ever has...No...this time will be different."   
  
He was broken away from his thoughts as the lift doors opened to a corridor with   
Falco standing directly in the center. Without removing his eyes from Falco, he   
placed the pipe casings on the floor.   
  
He stayed silent as Falco walked towards him until he was right up against his face.   
  
"I'm watching you Star Wolf; I'm watching you very close. If I see that you are   
undermining the safety of me, my friends or this ship...I'll kill you."  
  
His eyes widened before narrowing down in anger.   
  
"Look around you Falco. Does it look like I have anyone? Does it look like I have anyone   
else to turn to? Andross? Haven't spoken to him in almost half a decade, and with him it was   
all about money. He was the employer, I was the employee. Leon, Pigma, and Andrew?   
Yes, I can thank those guys for abandoning me in battle...leaving me...leaving me to   
die......" Wolf's words trailed off as he looked down at the floor.   
  
"You play the victim card so well don't you?" scoffed Falco. "This charade isn't going to   
work with me. Just remember, I'm watching you." He brushed past Wolf rudely and stepped into   
the lift behind him.  
  
"Falco...Fox trus..."  
  
The doors of the lift closed before Wolf could finish his words...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glad you've read this far, Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Time Index 00:01

Chapter 4: Time Index 00:01  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gigantic Y yawned in beauty, paralyzing its onlookers with its majestic gaseous   
structure, so natural, yet so perfect in its form.  
  
"It sure is gorgeous," commented Peppy softly.   
  
Fox, gazing at the view in unison with Peppy, glanced to look at him, "Yea, it looks   
gorgeous, but it's going to be a rough ride through...Slippy, prepare the engines for the   
magnetic flux distortions. Uplink the scanner array with Rob's internal matrix, that way   
he can compensate for the magnetic changes faster." Fox paused a moment glancing at   
the greenish yellow Y on the screen. "Hopefully that will make this ride smoother."  
  
"We're entering the outer radiation field."  
"I'm detecting thousands of magnetic flux distortions within the region," commented   
Slippy as he read his scanners  
  
"It's like a road filled with rocks we can't see," added Peppy with an overwhelmed tone.  
  
"Speaking of invisible rocks, here comes one now. Hang on!" cried Slippy.  
  
AUGH!! Everyone groaned as the ship jutted hard to the left as though it was knocked by   
a wave.  
  
Fox glared at him harshly.  
  
"What! I didn't see it coming!"  
  
Fox turned around in his seat facing Rob, "How about we TRY and compensate for those   
distortions next time?"  
Rob turned his head up from his console. "I apologize…I was not ready."  
  
"Well pay attention there is another one, a big one, and we're gonna go right through it!"   
yelled Peppy.   
  
"Compensating for the distortion, stand by...."  
  
"Flux entering visual spectrum..."  
  
Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of the ship, multitudes of colors filled the space   
outside, it was a spectacular sight to behold.   
  
"Inertial compensator failure..."  
  
The ship jolted softly, then felt as though it were gliding through space, on a cosmic rift   
of fantastic colors and light. The sensation made Fox feel sick to his stomach.   
  
"I don't think I like this..." he moaned.   
  
Suddenly the ship jolted hard, the colors disappeared, and anything that was not securely   
held down was thrown about the bridge.  
  
"ACK!" cried everyone.   
  
Rob looked up from his console at Fox, "I apologize again...I could not maintain a   
matching frequency with that flux."  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it Rob, just try your best to rough it."  
  
The doors to the hyperlift opened and Wolf stumbled out. "Why can't anyone tell me   
when we're about to enter rough terrain? I nearly knocked myself unconscious in that lift   
a moment ago.  
  
"We've entered Sector Y, there are many more magnetic flux distortions then we   
anticipated."  
  
"Wait....I have something strange on senso...  
  
*BOOM*  
  
AHHH!!  
  
Everyone shrilly cried as the bridge was thrown into chaos, Great Fox was coming under   
fire from other ships in all directions, and the resulting blows threw everyone around the   
bridge like rag dolls.   
  
"Oh the Fox caught in the fog, how unfortunate!" a smooth, haughty voice came over the   
comm channel.   
  
"Leon..." whispered Wolf.   
  
Instantly an image of the chameleon appeared on screen.   
  
He looked directly at Wolf while he stood on the bridge, recuperating after being   
thrown across the floor, "I see you have a new friend with you. Isn't that nice!"  
  
Fox looked over at Wolf who grimly looked into his eyes.   
  
The doors to the hyperlift opened and Falco stepped in instantly catching Leon's eye.   
  
"Ah, the bird. So glad you could join our party!"  
  
Falco's face went stern cold as he stared at Wolf. "HE led us into a TRAP! DID I NOT   
tell you FOX?! I knew all along that he would send us into nothing but DANGER!"  
  
Leon let out a heavy laugh and then calmed himself with a quiet sigh. "Poor Wolf, it   
looks like your new friends simply don't trust you!" He belted out more laughs as Wolf   
looked down, shaking his head.  
  
"If we had killed him, we would have never been here..." added Falco sternly.  
  
"That is ENOUGH Falco, I will handle this...Wolf you better not have known anything   
about this."  
  
He looked up, clearly shaken by what was occurring around him "No! I didn't! You   
have to believe me I..."  
  
"LIAR!" screeched Falco.  
  
"NO!"   
  
Wolf leapt through the air tackling Falco before punching him clear across his beak.   
He grabbed Wolf's tail and swung him over the consoles smashing him into the floor   
with a large crash. He curtly flipped himself over, tripping Falco in the process with   
a low swooping kick.  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"Alright that is ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU!" howled Fox.   
  
Falco paused as he held Wolf by one of his ears, and Wolf held Falco's tail feathers   
gripped tightly in his hand. Silence filled the room until the only sound was Leon's   
sniveling laugh.  
  
"I don't even need to fight your pathetic ship; you will all destroy yourselves anyway.  
Come on, Pigma, Andrew, let's go..."  
  
"Hey Leon let me say somethin, please!" Pigma's whiny voice could be heard over the   
comm channel crying out shrilly in an immature fashion.  
  
"Silence, I do all the talking foolish swine."  
  
"Wolf used to let us talk..." muttered Andrew quietly.  
  
"Ah, before I forget, I've left a nice present for all of you. Think of it as a small parting   
gift." Leon cackled another laugh before terminating the comm window.  
  
"All three ships have gone to light speed," examined Peppy while studying his tactical   
display.   
  
Slippy looked around quickly confused, "What the hell did he mean by parting gift?"  
  
Fox suddenly felt panicked, he did not like the sound of what he had just heard, "Rob...  
give me a full internal scan of the ship."  
  
"Understood, one moment please."  
  
"......Bomb detected."  
  
"What?" Fox's stomach fell. His legs felt weak, dizziness overwhelmed him as he   
contemplated what could happen any second.   
  
Slippy frantically scanned around the room with his darting eyes, "We...We have to get it off!"  
  
"Where...Where is it Rob?" questioned Fox swallowing the lump in his throat with much trouble.  
  
"...E Deck, main engine core room."  
  
Wolf quickly got up from the floor, "Rob give me an enhanced scan of the explosive   
device."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Soon a holographic image appeared above Rob's console showing the bomb's model and   
structure. It was a small spherical device with triangle shaped grooves on all sides topped   
by three colored triangles that were red, blue and yellow respectively.  
  
"I've seen this before. It's a type of fusion bomb Andross used to use on large fleet   
vessels...I think I can shut it off."  
  
"WHAT?! NO! HE'LL SET IT OFF TO KILL US ALL!" cawed Falco raucously.  
  
Slippy stood up abruptly, "He would be killing himself with us Falco, now explain to me   
why the hell he would want to do that?"  
  
"He's right" added Fox.   
  
The enraged falcon glared around at everyone and then began to grumble under his beak. Why isn't   
anyone listening to me?, he thought. Wolf is a danger, a threat. He used to work for such   
a threacherous enemy. How can anyone even trust him with their lives like this.   
  
"Fine...FINE! Let us all die and rot in hell."  
  
"Wolf come with me," uttered Fox as he walked quickly towards the hyperlift, determination in   
his eyes. "We're going to need your expertise now more than ever."  
  
"What about me?" cried Falco.   
  
"What about you? You're going to stay on the bridge and monitor our progress with   
Rob."  
  
Falco grinded his beak together as he stomped over next to Rob and slapped his hand on the console   
next to him, before giving him a forced grin.   
  
"There that's much better, your attitude is improving."  
  
Falco felt the skin under his feathers grow hot with anger, even more as he clenched his fists and   
twitched in his shoes, ready to lash out with all his anger at anything.  
  
Wolf and Fox stepped onto the lift frantically. The doors felt as though they took an   
eternity to close. Soon they were off, shooting downward in the elevator towards the   
engineering room.   
  
"How long do you think it's going to take to neutralize this bomb?" said Fox nervously   
wringing his hands.  
  
Wolf was taken back by how Fox showed such control and stability on the bridge yet   
appeared to be completely shattered by the whole situation in the lift. When he saw that   
Fox was scared, it made Wolf even more frightened.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered with uncertaintiy in his voice.  
"Does this bomb run on a timer?"  
"I can't remember, it's been too long since I've seen one of these!"  
"What is the explosive yield of this device?"  
"Well, I...  
"How do you deactivate it?  
"You just...  
"Does it have a proximity detector?  
"It cou...I...  
"Do you know anything about what you're doing Wolf?!"  
"S...Stop it Fox God damn you're not helping!"  
  
Wolf began trembling uncontrollably, "This bomb if we don't stop it, it will destroy the whole   
ship."  
  
Fox placed his hands on Wolf's shoulders and looked into his good eye sharply. "Wolf, listen to   
me. We're not going to die...not today...not like this...Ok?"  
  
He traveled through his thoughts; he was swimming in an ocean of fear right now. It   
gripped his heart, his mind, his soul; he had to focus if he was going to save his own life,   
and the lives of others.  
  
"...Ok"  
  
The doors to the lift opened to a large roaring room with a vastly huge sphere in the   
center. There were many pipes coming out of the sphere which reached up towards the   
vaulted ceiling forming a twisted maze.  
  
"This is the engine room Wolf.....Rob?  
"Rob here"  
"We're in the engine room can you tell us where the bomb is located."  
"The device is located 11.5 meters ahead of you. It is resting between coolant pipe J-23   
and coolant pipe J-24."  
  
Fox frantically rushed towards the engine core, he scanned the markings on each pipe   
until he found two pipes marked J-23 and J-24. He scanned up and down the pipes and   
then looked between the.....  
  
"Oh God."  
  
There it was, a small spherical device, with colored triangular grooves on the casing...  
  
"Wolf.....WOLF!"  
  
Fox swerved around finding Wolf petrified against the wall.  
  
"Wolf...please....we need your help now...please..."  
  
Stuttering with fear the words could barely escape Wolf as he talked. "N...no, I don't think  
I can do it Fox!"  
  
His face tensed under his eyepatch. He clenched at his chest as though trying to rip the fear   
that intoxicated him right out of his body.   
  
"Hey...what did I tell you...don't worry. We're not going to die Wolf......don't   
you see? Everything's going to be fine, come here."  
  
Fox took his hand and slowly began walking him towards the coolant pipes.  
  
He clenched his one good eye tightly shut and shook his head from side to side. "No   
Fox...please..."  
  
"Open your eye Wolf"  
  
A resisting shake of his head was the only thing he could continue to do.  
  
"...Open it..."  
  
Wolf slowly lifted his eye to see the device staring right back at him, piercing his soul   
like a sharp dagger.  
  
"Hey, we were all confident on the bridge, but we don't have to let a bomb scare us like this  
Wolf. It's just a bomb. Bomb's can be deactivated, it's simple right?"  
  
Was it simple? Wolf looked around the room as though searching for thoughts of comfort. He   
felt like he was being tested, all his life he had killed people. Flown ships, travelled planets,  
but now such a simple device of destruction brought him down to such fear. It would all be simple if  
he could remember how to shut it off, but it was as though there were a mental block in his head. He  
remembered dealing with these pieces of shit when he worked for Andross. He had been taught their   
codes, how to turn them on, how to turn them off...now if only memory were on his side.  
  
"I'm not so sure Fox..."  
  
He clenched his eyes shut before opening them again and looking straight at Wolf.  
  
"You have to deactivate this bomb Wolf."  
  
He stared into Fox's eyes for a moment, the words sounded strong, they had foundation.   
They built Wolf's strength, confidence surged, hope filled....   
  
"Ok."  
  
He reached out his arms trembling, he placed one hand on top of the spherical device,   
the roaring sound of the engine core and the pipes were overwhelming now and only   
added to the tension. Fox watched intently as he pressed three colored triangles, red   
blue and yellow, on the side of the palm sized device, soon he heard a click which made   
his heart stop.  
  
"Err...oh...no..."  
  
"W...what, what is it?"  
  
Wolf stared intently at the device, his body frozen. "There's 40 seconds left on the   
timer."  
  
Fox leaned over and saw the numbers.  
  
00:40.  
  
"Fox...I can't do this..."  
  
00:36  
  
"Yes...Wolf...yes you can."  
  
00:32  
  
"No, I can't...remember how."  
  
00:28  
  
"Wolf, try...you have to try..."  
  
00:25  
  
"No...Fox it's, it's too late..."  
  
00:21  
  
"Wolf please...just DO IT"  
  
00:17  
  
"It's funny, but I don't want to die Fox..."  
  
00:14  
  
"You aren't going to die, just shut the God damn thing off...WOLF PLEASE!!"  
  
00:11  
  
"I can't...remember..."  
  
00:09   
  
"DO IT NOW WOLF!"  
  
00:07  
  
Wolf frantically began pressing a sequence of colored triangles  
  
00:05 The bomb chimed brightly.  
  
Blue, Red, Red  
  
00:04 Another chime, louder.  
  
Yellow, Yellow, Blue  
  
00:03 The bomb blared at him.  
  
Blue, Blue, Yellow  
  
00:02 It roared a simple ping.  
  
Yellow, Red, Blue, Lock  
  
00:01 A series of rapid dings fluttered from the bomb.  
  
Fox, whose eyes were clenched shut, opened them to find the numbers frozen. Frozen as   
though this was the moment that death met life. The moment where the ocean's parted,   
the moment where the soul left the body to the eternal everlasting existence of   
death.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I, think we're ok."  
  
His legs went weak as he collapsed over to the floor, rolling onto his back.  
  
Wolf fell to his knees, a small laugh creeping out of him.  
  
"How can anything possibly be funny at this moment?" gasped Fox without moving.  
  
"I...I don't know." Giggles which mixed with chuckles broke into Wolf's sentences   
almost deliriously.  
  
"Fox, this is Slippy, the internal scanners up here say the bomb was de-activated! You   
did it!"  
  
"No Slippy...Wolf did it."  
  
"Great work Wolf, I was wrong about you!" he exclaimed gleefully over the static filled  
audio channel.  
  
He lay sprawled on the floor next to Fox gazing upward with a pained look, "Is he   
always so uppity?"   
  
Getting up, he paused for a moment to laugh, "C'mon Wolf lets get to the bridge, and   
bring that device with you, we're gonna want to dispose of that as soon as possible."  
  
"God, yes," exclaimed Wolf clenching the bomb in his hand, the numbers still frozen on   
00:01.  
  
*********  
  
Fox and Wolf stepped onto the bridge after getting off the hyperlift; they had the   
appearance of worn tired warriors that had just fought a vigorous battle against an   
insatiable monster.  
  
"We have cleared Sector Y. Communications and advanced sensors are back online."  
  
Peppy turned around to look at Wolf, "Great job Wolf, you saved all of our lives!"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what we would have done without you!" squealed Slippy.  
  
"Heh, hey guys, no need to go overboard on the thanks here, I was just doing my part."  
  
"Well you've certainly done a hefty part at that!" replied Peppy.   
  
Falco approached Wolf and extended his hand. "Wolf, I'm sorry I didn't trust you   
before...you really did save our lives, and we have you to thank for   
it."  
  
Wolf shut his good eye and smiled, taking his hand. "Hey Falco, no hard feelings,   
It feels nice to have you warm up to me though." Everyone chuckled as the tension   
subsided.  
  
Fox walked over to his chair, plopping down and relaxing into the seat, "Where does   
our projected course take us now?"   
  
"We will be traveling through the Solar/Katina corridor within the hour," responded  
Rob. He too held a sense of adventure in his voice. Although hard to find, the glint of  
excitement could still be discovered, buried under the tone of his words.   
  
Fox paused to look at main viewer showing thousands of stars stretched out ahead of   
Great Fox. His voice lowered to a whisper only audible to Fox himself.   
  
"Don't worry Bill, We're coming."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. Possession

Chapter 5: Possession  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Falco sat in the recreation room with a cold drink in his left hand while he tapped his   
fingers on the table next to him. He sat there contemplating everything that was going on   
in his life at the moment. A blur of scenarios, and situations, a blur of the future rested in   
his mind.   
  
"What happens now?" thought Falco as he took a sip from his drink, tasting the slight   
biting hint alcohol gives to any beverage.  
  
He continued to think, thinking about memories of Pepper, being rewarded for good   
deeds, saving planets, colonies, lives and defeating Andross in the name of all that is   
good.   
  
"How can General Pepper take over Corneria?" Falco said out loud as he gave the floor a   
disgruntled stare.   
  
"Because he's a man drunk on power," came a voice from the doorway. It was Fox. He   
slowly walked towards Falco carrying maps and schematics of Katina's battle units.  
  
"Oh c'mon Fox we don't know anything yet, at least wait till we get to Fortuna. I'm   
hoping that this is all just an example of getting the wrong information at the wrong time.   
A misunderstanding y'know? Besides we've been in sporadic contact with him the past few weeks."  
  
"That really doesn't make a difference; he could have been doing all his dirty work with   
one arm behind his back while he smiled at us through the holocommunicator."  
  
Falco displeased with the reply, looked down at the metal floor. "How long till we get   
to Fortuna?"  
  
"Eight hours."  
  
Falco looked up putting his drink down to his side on a small metal table. "And what   
exactly is going to happen when we get there?"  
  
"Honestly...I don't know. We're going to get updated by Bill on the situation, I'm sure   
he's got some sort of plan for everything; he was always fairly versatile at the academy.   
Until we get there, I suggest you get some rest."  
  
"Alright. Call me when something arises," said Falco as he began walking out the door.  
  
"Will do, oh and Falco..."  
  
Falco paused outside the door and turned around looking at Fox.  
  
"Thanks for making up to Wolf. You might not know it, but he really needs us. He has no   
one in the universe out there…"  
  
Falco gazed past Fox, thinking of what he had just said. "I know..."  
  
********************  
  
"Fox this is Slippy! We're going to pass close to Katina, I think you should be in here,"   
came a cry from over the communicator.   
  
Fox got out of his bed, still in the same clothes. His white jacket, green combat pants,   
heavy duty boots, and crimson scarf. He had only been napping for a few hours, and was   
displeased at having been disturbed.   
  
"Alright what is it Slippy?" said Fox as he stepped onto the bridge yawning.   
  
"My, my someone's had a visit from the sleeping fairy," said Wolf as he pointed to Fox's   
frizzy hair.   
  
"Har...har..." muttered Fox groggily as he matted down his hair.  
  
Slippy looked up at the main viewer pointing to it while he talked. "As you can see from   
the map schematic, we are approaching within 2 million kilometers of Katina. There are   
18 battle cruisers, 6 capital ships, 3 heavy transports, and at least two thousand squadron   
fighters."  
  
Fox's eyes widened as he looked at Slippy in disbelief. "Good God, is this one of the   
blockades you were talking about Wolf?"  
  
Wolf nodded his head slowly, "Yes."  
  
"He could be planning an invasion of some sort...Zoness? Macbeth?" questioned Peppy.  
  
"Ok, we want to avoid any conflict with any Cornerian ships at all costs. We don't want   
to risk any more "misunderstandings," said Fox, glancing at Falco who was seated across   
from him.  
  
"I recommend shutting power to all vital systems, shields, weapons, etc.etc. It will help to   
mask our sensor signature allowing us to pass closer to the ene...Cornerian ships I   
mean," said Wolf correcting his obvious mistake in diction.   
  
Fox looked up at Wolf while punching in some commands to his control panel. "That's a   
good idea Wolf, and don't worry, right now we don't know who the enemy is."  
  
"Alright Rob, prepare to cut power to our main systems."  
  
"Fox, I think you should come here," came the robotic voice from Rob as he stared at   
Fox without movement.  
  
Fox began walking towards Rob looking at his console, "Um, ok what is it Rob?"  
  
"You will fail in your mission Fox McCloud."   
  
Fox looked up from the console till his eyes met Rob's. "What did you just say Rob?"   
  
Suddenly Rob's arm flew up, his hand grabbing Fox's neck and shoving him violently   
into the wall."  
  
Everyone's attention shifted towards the two.  
"Oh my God."  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Fox gasped for air as he gripped tightly on Rob's arm whose hand was strengthening its   
grip.  
  
"He...help...me"  
  
"Falco, Wolf, someone do something!" cried Peppy, but Falco, Wolf and Slippy just   
stared in disbelief. With sudden movement, Falco leaped up and grabbed a gun from the   
wall while Wolf continued sitting in place.   
  
"NO, you'll kill him!" cried Slippy as he grabbed the gun from Falco.   
  
"When I dispose of you Fox McCloud, I will rule all of Lylat and you won't be able to   
stop me."  
  
Rob's grip tightened even more, making Fox lose his ability to take in air. His mouth   
hung open and his face tensed up as he struggled frantically against the titan mechanical   
grip.   
  
Wolf ran towards Rob leaping at him, but Rob's free arm swung up and hit Wolf in the   
side which knocked him across the room and into the opposite facing wall. His body fell   
limp as he collapsed to the floor.   
  
"NOOO!" Falco ran up and tried to grab Fox, but Rob's hand grabbed Falco's arm.   
Before he could even react, Rob made a swift movement with his hand snapping the bone   
in Falco's arm. Falco let out a vicious screech as the robot tossed him over the consoles.  
  
"You or your pathetic friends cannot stop me...General Pepper...from ever taking over   
Lylat!"  
  
Peppy and Slippy, who were the only ones not incapacitated, looked at each other with   
widened eyes then back at the robotic figure. They stared in horror as they saw the life   
slip away from Fox. His movements became weaker. His grip loosened on Rob's arm and   
his eyes began to roll to the back of his head as his eyelids became heavier.  
  
"Goodbye Fox McCloud, you were always a good pilot, just like your father. You   
pleased me many times in the past, but I have no need for you anymore."  
  
Fox's tail began twitching spasmodically as his arms went limp, his hands no longer   
gripping Rob's arm.  
  
"NO!" Slippy flew up leapfrogging through the air and landing behind Rob. He   
frantically pulled out wires from Rob's back generating a multitude of sparks while   
Slippy kept pulling, flinching away from the sparks.   
  
"I...will...kill...yo..." Rob's body went limp and fell over sideways smashing into his   
console with a crash.  
  
Fox collapsed to the floor, his body cold.  
  
"Oh my God, Peppy I need your help!"  
  
Peppy frantically ran towards Fox whose lifeless body was lying on the floor.   
  
Slippy put his hands on Fox's chest trying to pump the life back into him, "No Fox don't   
die! Please don't die Fox!"  
  
But there was no response.  
  
Falco got up clenching at his arm as he limped over to Fox. "No..." he whispered as his   
eyes laid upon the furry vulpine's limp body.  
  
"Falco help Wolf! We'll take care of Fox!" cried Peppy as he watched Slippy continue to   
pump at Fox's chest.  
  
Falco swiftly turned around as he saw Wolf who was sprawled on the floor lying on his   
stomach. Blood was dripping from the sides of his mouth, pooling on the metallic surface   
of the bridge.   
  
"No, Wolf, no!" said Falco as he turned the gray Wolf over. His eye patch was missing   
exposing his scarred eye.  
  
"Why has this happened to us...why?!" said Falco as he shook Wolf trying to wake him.   
  
Slippy continued to pump at Fox's chest as tears filled Peppy's eyes. "I...I don't know!"  
  
Suddenly Wolf's body convulsed as he opened his unscarred eye looking into Falco's.   
  
"O...oh."  
  
"Wolf? Wolf! Look at me Wolf!"  
  
Wolf turned his head from side to side with a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Oh…What happened Fal...  
  
"We don't have time, Fox is hurt, can you stand up?"  
  
"I...I think so..."  
  
Wolf slowly got up while Falco tugged at his arm.   
  
They both ran over to Fox's body as Slippy began tiring in his efforts at reviving Fox.   
Without word, Wolf kneeled over Fox's cold body and took a small device out of a   
leather case in his pocket. He placed the dime sized metallic object on Fox's chest.   
  
Instantly Fox's body jerked alive as he gasped for air. His arm leapt up clenching Wolf's   
with a tight grip.   
  
"Fox! It's ok, it's me Wolf!"  
  
Fox's grip loosened as he panted heavily while his eyes darted around.   
  
"Oh thank God, he's alive!" cried Peppy with joy mixed with fatigue.  
  
Wolf placed his hand on Fox's as he whispered into his ear. "I thought we had lost you."  
  
"No...I will never be lost..."  
  
Wolf helped up Fox as everyone stood around with happiness in their eyes.   
"Slippy...what the hell happened?" said Fox as he rubbed his neck in pain.  
  
"I'm not sure yet...I think Pepper has access to Rob's control matrix codes, he could   
have used those codes to take control of Rob's functions. He obviously used it to try and   
kill you."  
  
Wolf turned around to look at Slippy, "He could have also been trying to track us down,   
is that possible Slippy?"   
  
"Yes...but I don't think he was in control of Rob long enough to get a complete trace, but   
I suggest that we get out of here as soon as possible. We don't want to risk getting   
spotted since now we know with hard evidence that Pepper...and anyone else   
related...are hostile."  
  
Peppy's eyes looked down at the floor. "A great man...has just been lost to evil..."  
  
"I never liked Pepper" said Falco looking at the same place on the floor that Peppy was   
looking at with disdain in his voice  
  
Fox, looking at the floor briefly, looked up at everyone. "We don't have time to discuss   
what I already knew. Slippy can you check to see if Pepper did anything else to the   
internal systems while he was in control of Rob?"  
  
"All systems check out, but I'm re-plotting our course to take us farther away from   
Katina.  
  
"Good idea, alright everyone, let's relax," said Fox catching his breath still breathing   
heavily.  
  
"What are we going to do about Rob?" said Wolf pointing at the metal body that was still   
smoking on the floor.  
  
Fox stood next to Wolf staring at Rob, "I think we should keep him offline until we can   
figure out a way to block Pepper or anyone else from accessing his control matrix."  
  
"How much longer till we get to Fortuna? This trip seems to be taking forever" cried   
Falco in pain.   
  
Slippy looked over at Falco, "We'll arrive at Fortuna in 3 hours...until then I guess we   
can recuperate."  
  
"Falco I have something to help with that arm," said Wolf approaching Falco looking at   
his broken feathered limb.  
  
"I'll be in my quarters, if anything else happens Slippy let me know," said Fox as he   
started walking towards the door to his adjacent room. He paused for a moment and   
turned around to face Falco.   
  
"I hope you can see now that this.........is no misunderstanding."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked that one, Chapter 6 is on its way. 


	6. Corruption's Blood

Chapter 6: Corruption's Blood  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolf paced around the bridge scanning every section of the floor while Slippy worked   
away on Rob with his wiring, generating a spark or two in the process.   
  
"Has anyone seen my eye patch? I can't find it anywhere."  
  
Slippy took off his goggles to get a clearer view of Wolf who was still pacing around   
with his head down.   
  
"You know, you don't really need it, you look just fine without it."  
  
"It's not really about how I look, it's just about...covering up memories I'd rather not   
think about."  
  
"What kind of memories?"  
  
Wolf stopped for a moment in his pacing while he ran his finger along the deep scar that   
was slashed vertically down his eye and parts of his face.  
  
"Just memories..."  
  
After gazing for a second, he looked up and shook off the introspective expression that   
laid upon on his face.  
  
"...It's all in the past, don't worry about it."  
  
Slippy shrugged as he put his goggles back on and began fiddling away with Rob again   
using a variety of tools, flinching from the sparks ever so often.  
  
Peppy's face lit up as he sat at his console punching around some buttons, "We're   
approaching Fortuna. We'll be within orbiting range in 30 minutes."  
  
"Great, I'll go tell Fox." Wolf said as he started walking towards Fox's quarters.  
  
As Wolf entered the room, he saw that the lights were turned off. Curiously, he scanned   
around the room until his eyes met Fox, whose silhouette was standing in front of the   
glass window.  
  
"I'm sorry am I disturbing?"  
  
Fox turned around, partially startled. "No no not at all."  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Yes...sometimes…it helps me think to stare out there at the stars." He changed his   
expression into concern. "How are you? I know that you had a nasty throw from Rob."  
  
"I'm fine, a little internal bleeding, Slippy had something to help for it, it's ok   
now...What about you?"  
  
"Just shaken...honestly, I'm confused. I can only hope that Bill has the answers I'm   
looking for."  
  
"I'm sure he does, which reminds me, we'll be arriving at Fortuna in 30 minutes, so we   
better get ready."  
  
Fox nodded his head, his eyes scanning around Wolf's face, "What happened to your eye   
patch?"  
  
"I can't find it, it got lost somewhere during our scuffle with Rob."  
  
"Ah I see..." Fox looked around his room as though trying to find the words to say.  
  
"How......how did you get that scar?...It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."  
  
Wolf sat down on Fox's bed looking out the window into the stars. "No...it's fine, I don't   
mind."  
  
Fox sat down next to Wolf as he began to speak.   
  
"When I was very young…my parents abandoned me, I was living on the streets with the   
gangs. We were just packs of wolves, scavenging for food, always cold, never happy..."  
  
He paused for a moment before he continued, staring at the floor in a daze.  
  
"I was eleven at the time...I was in a dark alley of the Denfen district in Talakar, just   
south of Corneria City...I'm sure you've heard of it, quite a nasty place..." Fox nodded his head not taking   
his eyes of Wolf.  
  
"I...I found a runtberry plant...it was not much…but to me at the time it was a   
spectacular treasure. Its berries tasting wonderful to my dry desperate tongue,   
scrumptiously soothing my aching stomach with each morsel…  
  
Wolf's expression changed from content to one of anguish.  
  
"An older boy saw me. He tried to take it from me.....but I resisted...I did not want him   
to have it...it was mine, I had found it, why should he have it."  
  
Wolf's ear began to twitch as Fox felt an empathic cringe inside of him build…  
  
"He took out a small knife...I was frozen, all I can remember is the pain...the knife...   
across my face...through my eye...just pain."  
  
Wolf ran his trembling hand along the scar and his pale whited out eye which also was   
scarred before his expression changed from a painful daze to one of appeasement and pleasure.  
  
"He got the berries...but I broke his arm in the process..."  
  
Fox lowered his head in silent pity for Wolf.  
  
"I nursed my wounds for weeks...I knew I was blinded in my left eye, but I hoped to God   
that it would all go away, that someone would take me out of my nightmare...I spent 4   
more years wishing that dream…until a scientist took me in his arms and told me he   
would show me the stars..."  
  
"...Andross."  
  
"Yes...Andross."  
  
"Wolf, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
  
Wolf shook off the daze before looking at Fox, "No...it's fine, it's all in the past.   
Really...it is."  
  
"Fox, Wolf, this is Peppy, what are you two doing in there!? We're entering orbit with   
Fortuna, you guys should get in here," said Peppy over the comm channel.  
  
"Come on Wolf, let's go, just so you know...you have us now."  
  
Wolf smiled as he got up off the bed. "I know."  
  
The two entered the bridge as the icy pale world of Fortuna filled the main viewer.  
  
Fox walked towards Peppy's console as he began to speak, "Peppy, scan the planet for   
bases, outposts, or...  
  
"Fox this is Bill!"  
  
Bill's face flashed upon the screen, "Boy am I glad to see you. It's not safe to talk over   
this comm channel, so I'm giving you co-ordinates telling you where to land on the   
planet...try to hurry."  
  
The comm channel closed as Fox looked around the bridge.  
  
"Not much for hellos is he?" said Falco sardonically.  
  
Peppy stared into his console with squinting eyes, "Fox I'm getting those co-ordinates   
now, they're for a small underground station in the southern hemisphere."  
  
Alright, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, stay here on the Great Fox, Wolf, you're coming with me.  
  
"Uh, ok...but how are we getting there?"  
  
Fox started walking towards the hyperlift briskly, "With the Arwing of course."  
  
A look of fear crept onto Wolf's face, "I see..."  
  
"Relax, I'm sure it handles just like the Wolfen. It's a piece of cake, even a toad could fly   
it!"  
  
Slippy looked up with a hot glare. "Hey! I resent that!"  
  
Everyone chuckled as Wolf and Fox stepped onto the hyperlift.  
  
Fox punched a button as the doors closed and the lift began to zoom downward towards   
the docking bay.  
  
"Tell me about your friend Bill."  
  
"Well...there isn't much to say, we went to school together, I haven't spoken to him in   
almost a year though."  
  
"I'm going to make a bad impression, I always do," said Wolf with pain in his voice.  
  
"Relax, it's not hard to talk to Bill, he warms up to everyone."  
  
"Hey didn't we fight over Fortuna once?...Yes...I believe you destroyed the Wolfen I   
there."  
  
Fox let out a small chuckle, "You have a pretty good memory. I also remember you   
telling me that I'll be "joining my dad soon."  
  
Wolf returned the laugh, "You remember that?! Wow, I'm sorry."   
  
Fox subdued his chuckles while he spoke "Hey hey don't worry about it, like you said,   
it's all in the past.   
  
"Ah yes, quite true."  
  
The lift doors opened to the docking bay as they stepped off. Fox pointed to the four   
arwings lined up facing the opening, "There they are, take mine on the right, I'll fly in   
Falco's."  
  
"You don't mind?" questioned Wolf.  
  
"No of course not, anyways, we don't want to keep Bill waiting."  
  
Fox and Wolf hopped into their respective arwings as their overhead canopies closed   
concealing them inside. Fox opened his comm channel so he could speak to Wolf.  
  
"I've programmed the co-ordinates on auto-pilot, but if you feel comfortable you can   
switch it off to get a feel of the ship."  
  
"Eh, I'll see how I feel when I get out there."  
  
"Engaging automatic launch sequence, please stand by," said the computer's voice in an   
upbeat tone.  
  
Wolf smiled to himself as he stared at the controls "Ok..."  
  
"Alright, get ready Wolf, here we go."  
  
The computer's voice continued, "Powering primary G-Diffuser, intake 99%, no   
anomalies detected. Start sequence go."   
  
The arwing began to vibrate intensely capturing Wolf's attention. He began to feel   
nervous as he anticipating the burst of acceleration that would occur in a few seconds.  
  
*WHOOOSH*  
  
The ship shot out of the docking bay at lightning speed banking sharply around the edge   
of the ship and zooming towards Fortuna.  
  
"Good God Fox, this thing is fast!"  
  
He could hear Fox laughing over the comm channel, "Yea, isn't it great?"  
  
Wolf controlled his excitement as he spoke, "Nah, actually now that I think about it, the   
Wolfen feels faster."  
  
"Oh shutup."  
  
"I'm disengaging the auto-control…now." Wolf took hold of the smooth pilot control   
stick which felt nice in his hand, he moved it slightly to the left and right feeling the rush   
as the ship banked in S curves through the heavens above Fortuna.  
  
"Don't have too much fun, we're only landing on the planet, so prepare to head towards   
those co-ordinates."  
  
"Gotcha, heading towards the outpost."  
  
The ship entered the upper atmosphere with incredible speed as the orange glow appeared   
over the hull.   
  
"Hull temperature, nominal, descent adequate" chimed the computer, as Wolf smiled.   
  
"Quite fancy Fox...quite fancy indeed."  
  
Soon their ships passed through the burning atmosphere into a smooth descent through   
the troposphere. The view was brilliant from above the ground as they could see   
hundreds of miles in each direction, even noticing the small curve in the planet's shape as   
they flew above the clouds.   
  
"Alright, set the arwing on landing sequence, it's the blue button on the left, you can't   
miss it."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
The computer made a couple of beeps and chimes, "Landing sequence...initiated."   
  
Soon their ships coasted to a slow descent as Wolf was surprised to see they were already   
only a few meters above the ground.   
  
As the ship landed and the engines shutdown with a waning hum, Wolf's canopy opened   
to the howling winds of snow and ice.   
  
Wolf jumped out of the ship landing on the frozen rock hard ground, and walked towards   
Fox who was already out of his ship and was holding his scanner.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," said Wolf with a chuckle.  
  
Fox pointed to a small bunker with a single door. "There, I think that's the entrance."  
  
Wolf rubbed his arms as the winds bit at his fingertips, "Alright, let's go inside before we   
freeze to death out here.   
  
They both entered the small bunker finding a set of narrow stairs leading downward   
further into the ground. Fox and Wolf without hesitation began stepping down the stairs   
with steady pace. When they reached the bottom they were greeted with another door.   
  
"You think he'd be here to greet us," said Wolf with a curious tone in his voice.  
  
"Yea...c'mon lets go through." Fox opened the door to a large room with dozens of   
people standing inside talking, chatting and working at computer consoles in what   
appeared to be a control center of some sort.   
  
"There he is!" Fox heard Bill's familiar upbeat voice as he trotted towards Fox.   
  
"Bill!" They embraced in a hug immediately as Wolf stood to the side and smiled at   
everyone else insecurely as they stared at the three.  
  
"Bill this is Wolf, I'd like you to meet him."  
  
Bill's expression changed to a stunned look, "Is this the Wolf you were telling me   
about?...Wolf as in...Wolf I work for Andross O'Donnell?"  
  
"Yea yea but don't worry he's with us now."  
  
"Ahh! Great news! Hey man, I'm William, everyone calls me Bill for short though," said   
Bill as he vigorously shook Wolf's hand.  
  
"Oh..., uh hi!" said Wolf as he looked uncomfortably at Fox.  
  
"I only wish that our meeting was on better terms…come on I have so much to show and   
tell you!"  
  
Bill motioned the two further into the room with computers beeping and humming all   
around as the people in there continued to do what they were doing before Fox and Wolf   
had entered.  
  
"This is the nerve center, here we can keep track of everything that is going in Lylat, our   
sensor range is a bit limited, but we're still working on it. Right now you probably want   
answers, am I right?"  
  
Fox glanced at Wolf and nodded his head synchronously with him.  
  
"Well answers, I got! However, they're not gonna be things you want to hear, follow   
me."  
  
Bill led the two into a small room that was away from all the commotion of the buzzing   
nerve center.  
  
"Ok, here's what we know so far...  
  
A. Pepper has taken over Corneria.  
  
B. He is amassing a huge amount of forces.  
  
And C. He's doing all of this in order to "gain control of Lylat," said Bill while quoting   
the phrase with his fingers.  
  
"That's all you know?!" snapped Wolf.  
  
"Hey hey chill your rockets man, let me finish!" Wolf calmed himself as he listened   
intently.  
  
"This all started while you've been in the outer rim, apparently he's been giving you   
tedious missions to distract you from everything that he was doing on Corneria."  
  
"That makes sense, I must admit these past few weeks have been a bit......mundane."   
  
Bill smiled and continued, "Not only that but he has 'invited' the prime minister of   
Zoness for a meeting at the government palace in Corneria City. We here think that this is   
some sort of trap that he's going to use to get control of Zoness, we don't know exactly   
what he's gonna do, but all we know is that it can't be good."  
  
"He could just want to negotiate?" said Fox curiously.   
  
Bill scoffed as he began to reply, "You're kidding right? You know he sent secret fighters   
to come an assassinate me after promoting me to commander  
  
"You got promoted?"  
  
"Yea, that's not important though, the fact is that he sent forces after me all because I was   
friends with you at school...It's strange, but it's like he has some sort of personal   
vendetta against you."  
  
"But why?! My father was such good friends with him, Pepper was practically like an   
uncle to me! I can't even count the times I have saved his life and Corneria's prosperity   
on my finge…"  
  
"Well that doesn't seem to matter anymore Fox," said Bill abruptly cutting off Fox. "Fact   
is, something has snapped in him...honestly, I knew this would happen someday, I could   
always see it in him, he's a man with a strong personality, and strong ambition, but I   
knew that the more power he gained the more his moral center would be distorted."  
  
"Strangely enough, I have felt that way too, but I never questioned it...at least as long as   
I got paid decently enough."  
  
"I can amen to that," said Wolf breaking his own silence.  
  
Bill looked at Wolf with a confused smile as Fox smirked, "...Right, well right now I'm   
just hiding out here on Fortuna because I, and anyone else with me, have been labeled as   
traitorous by Pepper. That includes you too Fox...and Wolf.   
  
"Yea we know, we actually had a run in with him a few hours ago," said Fox rubbing his   
neck.  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"Yea, but it was indirectly. He accessed our ship robot's control matrix, and used him to   
try and kill me. He spoke through him for a few moments so I knew it was Pepper."  
  
"Goodness man, well I'm glad you're ok, I'm definitely going to need your help in this   
struggle." Bill glanced at Wolf with a warm smile, "and his friends of course."  
  
****************************************  
  
*In Corneria City, The Government Palace*  
  
Pepper looked into the mirror brushing off his pins that were lined neatly on his deep red   
uniform; he adjusted his matching military style hat a little to the side and stared at the   
reflection as it coldly stared back.  
  
"General Pepper, Prime Minister Calar Troikas of Zoness is here to see you," said the   
guard fearfully as he clasped his hands together.  
  
"Oh wonderful, send him in right away."  
  
The tall awkward looking squid walked in slowly observing the opulence of Pepper's   
office.   
  
"Please come right in Prime Minister Troikas!" said Pepper warmly as he gestured his   
visitor further in.  
  
Troikas' face lightened a little, "Ah please, Troikas was my father's name, call me Calar."  
  
Pepper began fumbling through his wine cabinet, "Certainly Calar, would you like a   
drink?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." Calar continued looking around the room as he stood idly in front of   
Pepper's desk. "Is there any specific reason that you wanted to see me? It said in the   
message that it was urgent."  
  
Pepper looked up while he poured two glasses of wine. "Please Calar, sit."  
  
Calar sat down slowly as he continued to watch Pepper pour the wine in silence.  
  
"Tell me, how is Zoness these days?"  
  
Calar's face brightened as he began to speak, "Oh things have really turned around for us,   
the planet is almost fully restored to its original beauty. Our clean up programs have been   
an excellent success, and our genetic scientists have even restored Kani back to their   
original size, perfect for fitting on a dinner plate again! As you know, the pollution made   
Kani, once a favored food dish, into gigantic monsters. Oh it was really quite awful, but   
all is well now. I can honestly say that Kani is my favorite delicacy."  
  
"Oh that's just fantastic, I'm really happy for you Calar. Hey! You know what a favorite   
delicacy of mine is?"  
  
Calar chuckled, "No, what?"  
  
"Fresh calamari!"  
  
Calar's face froze at the remark, "...What?"  
  
*BANG*  
  
The Prime Minister flinched a little, as his eyes looked down General Pepper's figure to   
see his arm extended holding an old fashioned silver pistol in his right hand. He looked   
up to find a delirious smile washed over Pepper's face.  
  
"General...you've...sho…"  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Three more shots rang through the room; three more bullets pelted the calamari's body.  
  
Calar looked down at his stomach to see his orange blood oozing out the orifices created   
by the archaic bullets.  
  
The squid let out a soft groan as he slumped over in his chair, collapsing to the floor.  
  
The General slowly stepped over Calar and pointed the gun to his head.  
  
Calar was now breathing heavily his eyes sifted slowly around until they focused on   
Pepper who was now staring into his soul with piercing cold eyes.  
  
"Pepper...Wh...why have you done this?...why?"  
  
*BANG*  
  
The final bullet ripped through Calar's head killing him instantly. Orange blood sprayed   
on Pepper's face as a look of pleasure filled his expression. He licked around his lips   
tasting the marine animal's salty blood.  
  
"Mmm, they should make you a delicacy on Zoness!"  
  
Pepper walked casually over to his desk as Calar's blood began to pool on the floor. He   
pressed a small red button next to his computer console.  
  
"Yes general?"  
  
"Could you send a clean up crew into my office? I'm afraid I've made quite a mess."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Also I'd like you to prepare to send the attack fleet to Zoness. It would be nice to get   
that underway as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, right away sir." *click*  
  
Pepper sat down at his desk while he wiped his face with a red scarf, which bore the gold   
insignia of James McCloud.  
  
"I wipe corruption's blood over your father Fox...now you are next."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, if you're reading, please review, the input helps a lot. I'd also like to thank everyone  
who has written reviews so far, I really appreciate them! Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. Remember the Senate

Chapter 7: Remember the Senate  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bill paced around the small private room moving his hands while he spoke rapidly, "As   
of now not much information is getting in and out of Corneria, as Pepper has put a fairly   
tight grip on things."  
  
Wolf glanced at Fox, "Bill can you tell us how exactly he took control of Corneria?"  
  
"Good question, but the pieces of information that we have uncovered are somewhat   
disturbing." Bill walked over to the opposite facing wall and pressed a small button.   
As he did a portion of the wall slid up slowly revealing a large screen.  
  
"Computer, access satellite reconnaissance data, Corneria delta two five."  
  
The computer beeped for a moment as small menus appeared.  
  
"Select file C-34." Soon, a fairly large satellite image flashed onto the screen. However it   
was simply a picture of a benign looking crater.  
  
Fox strained his eyes a bit as he stared at the screen, "What exactly are we looking at   
Bill?"  
  
"This is a picture of the Cornerian Senate building."  
  
Fox and Wolf gasped in unison as their mouths fell open.  
  
Bill lowered his head slowly, "Or at least...what's left of it."  
  
"45 senate members from ever major city-state in Corneria were inside the building at the   
time including the head Chancellor. Judging from the debris pattern we can only assume that an   
orbital defense station was used to destroy the building, most likely with a heavy PDL."  
  
"PDL?" questioned Wolf.  
  
"Planetary Defense Laser"  
  
"Wait wait, none of this is possible Bill. The PDL can only be fired with strict authorization,   
and that authorization has to come from the highest ranking military offic......" Fox's words   
faded before he could finish the sentence, realizing that General Pepper was the highest   
military official.  
  
Wolf lowered his head to hide his eyes from the haunting image on the screen, "They had   
no idea what hit them."  
  
"Computer, access file C-38." A new image appeared on the wall, this time it was a wide   
street with a large plaza connected to it, however it was full of small cratered holes and   
random debris.   
  
"There were mobs directly after Pepper destroyed the senate building. The citizens of   
Corneria City rioted in the streets for hours. The information is a bit sketchy, but we can   
infer from this image that Cornerian fighters loyal to Pepper carpet bombed the mobs."  
  
Fox took a deep breath as he continued to gaze at the image.  
  
"We can only imagine the death toll was in the thousands."  
  
Wolf looked off to the side, "I'm going to guess that the people of Corneria haven't   
questioned Pepper's leadership after an event like that."  
  
Bill shook his head slowly. "Most likely not, because as you can probably figure, the   
citizens of Corneria are terrified right now. Our team here on Fortuna has thought of   
scenarios to maybe get the General out of power by making his regime collapse from   
within. Perhaps by staging a revolution, but he has Corneria wound up so tight that it would be   
imposs..."  
  
There was a loud knock at the small door before Bill could finish his sentence. The door   
opened swiftly as a short gray female squirrel wearing a brown leather jacket and baggy   
pants rushed in frantically shutting the door behind her, "Commander Grey, Troikas is   
dead."   
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
The squirrel, ignoring Bill approached the screen on the wall.  
  
"Computer, patch into sub-space frequency 221 delta, Corneria to Zoness public broad   
channel."  
  
The screen flickered for a moment as an image of Pepper appeared.  
  
"Ah, Zonessians, as you may know, I am General Pepper, leader of Corneria. I am   
saddened to tell you of the loss of your great leader, Calar Troikas."   
  
All four of them gasped as they listened intently without blinking.  
  
Pepper lowered his head as though showing remorse,   
  
"He was killed earlier this morning in a tragic accident here in Corneria City. The   
circumstances of that accident will be revealed later as we conduct an investigation into   
what exactly happened. Such tragedies do not go without answers."   
  
Pepper paused as if to allow the people of Zoness, who were most likely watching this   
message on every image screen and comm channel on their planet, to absorb what he had just said.   
When Pepper looked up his face was different, it had a look of viciousness and evil.  
  
"The universe is a cold...dark...dangerous place...but I, General Pepper, will bring   
order to your lives as your new leader."  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Fox as he stood up abruptly, staring at the screen.   
  
"Do not be alarmed or shocked Zonessians, but I hope you will accept me as your new   
high power. I will be sending my fleet to your planet to...protect...yes to protect you. I   
like how that sounds." Pepper bit his lip to hold down a laugh that was creeping up inside   
him.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Bill as he continued to listen.  
  
Pepper removed his sunglasses showing his eyes which had a twisted expression of pain   
mixed with pleasure. The paralyzing glare writhed throughout his face.  
  
"...Good day to you all."  
  
The screen flickered as the words 'Message Terminated' blinked.   
  
Wolf turned around with a confused expression, "Sending a fleet to protect Zoness?"  
  
Bill frantically started rushing towards the door, "We have to get to Zoness now!"  
  
The gray squirrel ran out the door behind him, "Bill wait!"  
  
"Um...I guess we should follow them?" said Wolf as he turned around.  
  
Fox had already started to run out the door brushing past Wolf, "Come on let's go!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*In Corneria City, The Capitol Building*  
  
"I think that was good for my first stated address to our newly annexed territory? Don't   
you agree?"  
  
The meek advisor, wearing a red coat with gold trimming brushed the sweat off his   
forehead, "Oh yes I agree whole heartedly, it was wonderful General, wonderful   
speech...truly a masterpiece...spectacular."  
  
The General rubbed his chin for a moment and took a sip of his wine. Soon a guard   
appeared inside the large office, "General, a mob is forming outside in the street, what   
should we do about it?"  
  
Pepper broke the glass in his hand with a swift crush.   
  
"Take me to them."  
  
"Yes, right this way General."  
  
The General, his advisor, and the guard walked briskly down the hallway until they came   
to a large door, the guard opened the door to a wide balcony with a podium overlooking a   
large street plaza. There was a crowd of at least a thousand people jammed in the plaza.   
Pepper stepped up to the podium while the guard and the advisor stayed behind.  
  
"There he is!" cried a mousy woman from the crowd.   
  
"Hello my fellow Cornerians..."  
  
  
"...You tyrant!"  
  
  
  
"...Murderer!"  
  
  
  
"...Oppressor!"  
  
  
The crowd's shouting began to overlap, as they became rowdier. Inside the General's   
mind, he began to boil with rage as he gripped the sides of the podium while he grinded  
his teeth together.  
  
"Remember the Senate! You massacred them all!" screamed a small fox with long red   
hair as he shouted out over the yelling.   
  
"Yeah! The Chancellor too!"  
  
  
"Killed!"  
  
  
"Gone!"  
  
  
"You murdered them!"  
  
  
Soon everyone began to chant the phrase repeatedly, over and over.   
  
Remember the Senate!   
Remember the Senate!   
Remember the Senate!  
  
Pepper began to growl with rage.  
  
Remember the Senate!   
Remember the Senate!   
Remember the Senate!  
  
Instantly he grabbed the microphone and ripped it off the podium in a flash of anger   
crushing it in his hand. The crowd stopped their chanting and began to howl and heckle at   
Pepper.   
  
The General swiftly turned around and stomped away from the podium. As he walked   
slowly back through the door, he looked at the guard and drew his finger across his neck   
while clenching his teeth. The guard nodded affirmatively and ran out onto the balcony. Soon 20   
other guards appeared lining the rooftop of the building above.  
  
The crowds continued to shout and yell as some even began throwing small objects at the   
balcony.   
  
Synchronously the guards drew out their bulky laser rifles and pointed them at the crowd   
below. The guards propped themselves against the railing looking through their sights. The crowd   
continued to shout not taking notice of the guards above them,  
  
  
"Us Cornerians, we believe in democracy!"  
  
  
  
"...Ready!"  
  
  
  
"We believe in the rights of the people!"  
  
  
"...Aim!"  
  
  
  
"You cannot stop the people General Pepper!"  
  
  
  
"...Fire!" Instantly hundreds of laser shots blasted through the air.   
  
Chaos erupted as the crowd's angered yelling turned into terrified screams of anguish.   
The people frantically trampled through the plaza trying to get away from the shots   
blasting through the air.  
  
Random citizens dropped to the ground as they were struck by the laser shots that rained   
down around them. The people stampeded away from the building desperately as they ran   
for their lives.   
  
Pepper walked down the hallway smoothly with a bright smile planted on his face as he   
could hear the muffled shooting and screams through the walls...  
  
"Advisor?"  
  
"Y...yes General Pepper sir."  
  
"Get me a shuttle to my capital ship, we're going to Zoness."  
  
"Yes, right away general."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Bill will you stop!?" cried the gray squirrel as she panted out of breath.   
  
Bill frantically shuffled through papers and old schematics of Cornerian squadron ships,   
"We don't have time to argue Elena!"  
  
"You're right we don't, but do you at least have time to at least look at this?" Elena   
pointed to a computer screen which showed a radar display of half the Lylat system.   
Hundreds of blue dots in a massive group were slowly creeping toward Zoness.   
  
"There are over a thousand fighters and at least two dozen heavy cruiser ships."  
"So what!? Don't you see Elena? We have to stop him before he gets to Zoness!"  
"Look around you Bill. Elena quickly shifted her eyes around the room.  
  
"There's only 20 of us!"  
  
Fox and Wolf finally caught up with the two right as Elena spoke that line.  
  
"You only have 20...fighters?" questioned Wolf with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Bill threw the schematics he was holding to the floor, "Yeah, we only have 20 fighters."  
  
Fox clenched his eyes shut, "How are we supposed to save Zoness with a contingency so   
small?"  
  
Bill looked down for a moment as the tension in his face subsided, he looked up with a   
more refreshing look on his face, "We aren't going to need 20 fighters."  
  
"...What?"  
  
Bill walked over to a door a few meters away and punched a sequence of keys causing   
the door to unlock. The door opened to a small room of some sort that the other three   
could not see into. Elena, Fox, and Wolf stood idly as they could hear Bill rummaging   
through it. He finally emerged holding a small device.  
  
It was spherical...  
  
...triangular grooves...  
  
"Where did you get that?!" cried Wolf as he felt his heart stop.   
  
"We stole it from an old cargo drifter a few months back. I figured I'd need it some   
day...Problem is, none of us know how to work it, we only know that it's a fusion bomb   
of some sort."  
  
Fox put his arm around Wolf as he smiled brightly, "Oh Wolf knows."  
  
Wolf pulled himself away from Fox as he cringed, "No, I've had enough of bombs,   
remember what happened the last time we ran into one of those, no thank you, I'll pass."  
  
"Yea I remember that you saved all of us."  
"Just barely!"  
"We're still here aren't we?"  
  
Wolf paused for a moment and looked at Elena who was still standing next to Bill.   
"Alright...what's the plan?"  
  
"The plan is to cut off the snake's head," said Bill with confidence in his voice.  
  
"I don't understand, what do you mean."  
  
Elena walked over to a larger computer screen. "Computer, tactical overview of Lylat   
system please."  
  
A large map appeared on the screen showing the same schematic that she had shown Bill   
earlier. She approached the screen and pointed to a larger blue dot that appeared at the   
front of the massive group. "This is General Pepper's personal capital ship. I'm fully   
convinced that Pepper is on this ship at this very moment."  
  
"...You want me...to go on General Pepper's ship...plant a bomb on it...and then   
escape?"  
  
Elena and Bill looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Wolf let out a small chuckle while he lowered his head shaking it from side to side, "No,   
I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Yes, it will happen, because you're going to do it."  
  
Wolf looked at Bill unconvincingly.  
  
"We have a modified Cornerian fighter that can mask its own sensor signature, and you're   
going to fly it. This is our only chance to stop General Pepper, save Zoness, and   
perhaps even the rest of the Lylat system."  
  
Wolf looked at the floor for a moment thinking, "It can mask its own sensor signature?"  
  
"Yup, you'll be completely invisible; they won't even know you're docking with them."  
  
Fox put his arm around Wolf again, "C'mon Wolf, this seems like our best shot, don't let   
us down."  
  
Wolf chuckled while shaking his head, "God damn all of you."  
  
"Does that mean you'll do it?"  
  
"Fine...I'll do it."  
  
Bill and Elena's faces brightened as they became giddy with joy. "Alright we have to   
leave immediately, let's move out!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter was partially written with DreamShadow's review in mind (Thanks for the review!)  
I wanted to show him or her, the Cornerian people's voice in all of this. Look for Chapter 8 soon. 


	8. Mocking Glory

Chapter 8: Mocking Glory  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Red lights flickered ominously inside the dim hallway as Fox, Wolf, Elena and Bill ran at   
a brisk pace towards the hangar. The hallway appeared to have been carved directly   
through the snow and ice of Fortuna's permafrost.  
  
"Just a few more meters and we'll be there," said Bill panting as he ran.  
  
"Didn't he say that two minutes ago?" muttered Wolf to himself.   
  
As Bill continued to trot down the corridor he took out a small device and held it up to   
his face, "Fortuna base" The words he spoke came out of broadcast speakers that seemed   
to come from everywhere. "This is Commander William Grey, everyone take their   
fighters and group up at Macbeth as soon as possible, I will supply more orders as the   
time comes, but until then be prepared for whatever conflict that may occur...I also just   
want to say that no matter what happens tonight, I am proud to serve as your commander.   
All of you are taking a brave stance in stepping up against General Pepper. Thank you for   
your loyalty, your trust, and most of all...your respect." Bill placed the device back into   
his coat and continued to jog faster.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, you failed speech class at the academy," said Fox   
with a smile.  
  
Bill shook his head holding back a laugh, "Oh don't you start now."  
  
Soon they approached a large metallic door which had a small keypad attached to it. Bill   
came to a sudden halt in front of the door. "Alright here it is guys."  
  
Bill punched in a set of numbers, as the door made the clicking sound of a mechanical   
lock flipping. The entry way opened with a rumble as it slowly revealed a large hangar,   
but it was strangely empty.  
  
"Right this way ladies and gentlemen," said Bill lightly as he trotted through the large   
room, his voice echoing dramatically off the high leveled ceiling and distant walls.   
  
Bill paused and took out a small device pointing it to an empty space in the center of the   
room.   
  
Fox glanced at Wolf and Elena, "Uh...Bill...what are you doing?...There's nothing   
there."  
  
Bill and Elena laughed for a moment, "Watch this."  
  
With a press of a button a shimmering outline of a small ship appeared, translucent at   
first, but then becoming more opaque as its image distorted, until coming into clear view   
after a few seconds. The ship looked exactly like a Cornerian fighter with green and   
white markings, yet was obviously different in that it could conceal its appearance   
flawlessly.   
  
"My God!" cried Wolf in astonishment. "I had no idea that kind of technology was   
perfected!"  
  
"You didn't think I'd send you into a battle fleet completely visible did you? You might   
have had sensor invisibility, but someone could just look out their window and see your   
ship."  
  
Wolf blushed for a moment while he looked down at the floor.   
  
Elena sternly glanced at Bill and Wolf. "Guys we don't have time for conversation."  
  
"Alright! Geez, this woman I swear," said Bill as he clenched his eyes shut with a smile,  
  
Bill carefully handed Wolf the small circular device which looked innocent enough, yet   
held the power to level a large city. "There is a locater device inside the ship; you can   
take it with you once you dock with Pepper's ship. You can use it to find the engine   
room, just tell it to lock onto the nearest energy source ok?"  
  
"Why the engine room? Shouldn't this bomb do enough damage if I just threw it   
anywhere and ran?"  
  
"We want to cause as much damage to the fleet as possible, if this thing detonates in the   
engine room the cascading explosion would be devastating, perhaps taking out a good   
chunk of the fleet, just find the engine room, it can't be too far from their docking bay."  
  
Wolf nodded while stepping up to the cockpit of the quaint fighter.   
  
"Fox, Elena, and I are going to follow you closely to make sure you get there ok."  
  
"Or to watch me die?" said Wolf with a smirk as the glass covering to the cockpit   
lowered slowly with a hum.   
  
Fox's face was as cold as ice as he glared at Wolf, "Don't say that."  
  
"Aw c'mon, I'll be quite fine I assure you." The door to the cockpit shut completely   
concealing Wolf inside. Bill picked up his communicator.   
  
"I'm guessing you don't know how to fly one of these, so just begin the start seque...  
  
"By pressing the green button?" interrupted Wolf. "I'm not stupid, and besides this looks   
just like the Arwing."  
  
"Which you've only flown once." retorted Fox. However Wolf could not hear him as the   
hangar doors began to open with a loud rumble.   
  
"Fox, Elena, shall we go to our ships?" said Bill with a smile as the roar of the engines   
from Wolf's Cornerian fighter echoed through the open hangar.   
  
"I'll get to the Arwing, and meet you guys in orbit."  
  
"Alright good, try to hurry too," said Elena swiftly.  
  
Bill shook his head again, "I swear sometimes you'd think she never sleeps."   
  
********************************************************  
  
As Fox exited the atmosphere of the icy planet, he grew nervous and thought to himself,   
pressing at the controls. "...Something is going to go wrong...I know it...none of this   
feels right..."..."Well Fox probably because you're sending a friend on a mission to kill   
General Pepper, someone you've worked for most your life. Of course this feels strange,   
I mea..."  
  
"Beware Fox...your enemy holds more than one face..."   
  
Fox's blinked his eyes as he heard a ghostly voice echo through his mind interrupting his   
own thoughts. The whisper from the dark sounded muffled and vague, but its tone   
distinctly reminded him of one man…  
  
"Father?..."  
  
There was no reply. Fox glanced around the stars hoping to search for his answer there,   
but his search produced no result.   
  
"Ok focus..." muttered Fox to himself, soon resetting his thoughts on the mission at hand.  
  
Fox could see about 20 fighters shoot off into the stars to his right, the small group made   
a bright spectral flash as they disappeared towards Macbeth.  
  
Fox approached the other three ships that were hanging in the stars above Fortuna. At the   
same time, Bill's comm window opened with a static burst.  
  
"Alright Fox, we're all together now, engage light speed and proceed on an intercept   
course with the Cornerian fleet. However we're going to break off at about 2 million   
kilometers before the rendezvous point to avoid detection."  
  
"And that is when I'll engage this...this...invisibility device?" said Wolf interrupting.  
  
Elena's window popped up, her gray squirrelly face bearing an annoyed expression, "Yes   
it is. Remember to make sure that it's on the entire time you're within 2 million   
kilometers of any Cornerian ship."  
  
"Yea, yea I know!" cried Wolf sharing Elena's annoyance, only for a different reason.  
  
Fox chuckled for a moment until he heard a ringing sound that sounded like Great Fox's   
comm signal.   
  
"Fox! This is Peppy! What are you guys doing? We're tracking a massive fleet headed   
towards Zoness! I hope you young fellows have a good plan up your sleeves."  
  
"Yea don't worry we got one. I can't talk about it now, but track our positions, and I'll   
meet up with you later."  
  
"Fox, it's not safe to talk over the comm channels for too long, we never know who   
might be listening," said Bill in a hushed voice as though trying to obscure his words   
from a close listener.   
  
"Of course, I'll try to maintain comm silence."  
  
Soon the four ships shot off into the stars in a blinding streak, bravely facing the trouble   
that daunted the path ahead.  
  
******************************************************  
Falco rubbed the feathers on the top of his head for a moment before groaning. "I should   
be out there fighting! Fox might get in trouble and need me!"  
  
"Relax Falco, I have full confidence in Bill and Wolf, whatever their plan is."  
  
"Right...Wolf..." grumbled Falco.   
  
Peppy squinted his eyes a bit adjusting his glasses, "I thought we were past this whole   
trust issue after he saved our lives?"  
  
Falco plucked a deep blue feather from his arm, twirling it around with his other hand,   
"Sometimes...I just don't know about him..."  
  
Slippy entered the bridge, "Hey guys, whatsup!"  
  
"Hey Slip, How's Rob coming along?"  
  
"Alright I guess, hopefully soon he'll be up and running and this time he won't be going   
schizophrenic on us."  
  
Peppy chuckled for a moment before a beep emanated from the control console, "Looks   
like Fox and the group he's with are approaching the fleet."  
  
Falco sulked away "Yea GOOD luck to them."  
  
Slippy glanced at Peppy confused, "What's eating him?"  
  
"Oh just the usual spitefulness, angst, and envy."  
  
"Ah that's our Falco," said Slippy with a grin.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Alright Fox and Elena, prepare to break off, we're nearing the fleet," said Bill in a   
hushed voice.  
  
"Acknowledged, I'm turning back now," spoke Elena as Fox watched her ship arc back   
around, gracefully flying past them in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wolf, engage the invisibility device by pressing the blue button on the left side of the   
instrument panel. It's above the engine boost button, you can't miss it.  
  
"Got it, I'm engaging it now."  
  
Fox watched as Wolf's ship shimmered for a brief moment before fading into the stars   
behind him.   
  
"Now we can only hope and wait," spoke Bill almost in a whisper.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Wolf could see the hundreds of ships dotting the distance near the proverbial horizon on   
the stars as he leveled his craft, zooming towards the immensely large battle fleet.   
  
Wolf's mind flooded with thoughts as he tried to focus on what he was about to do, "This   
is crazy...what am I doing...how did I land up here?"  
  
"Proximity alert, heading 232," spoke the computer.  
  
Wolf couldn't contain a small gasp as he saw hundreds of Cornerian fighters pepper the   
space around him as he flew deeper into the fleet, invisible to the naked eye. The   
translucence gave Wolf a sense of security, but the emotion was only skin deep as Wolf   
pondered his chances of being detected.   
  
Soon Wolf approached closer to the ship that was at the front of the fleet as it moved   
slowly through space inching toward its destination. It was not the largest ship, but its   
importance was obvious as every other vessel straggled behind it in a bubbled group.   
  
"Initiating landing procedure, please stand by," beeped the computer as Wolf pressed the   
auto-dock button.  
  
The ship began to fly closer to the Pepper's vessel as Wolf's anticipation grew. His paws   
went clammy and cold as he fidgeted around in his seat adjusting his tail ever so often.   
  
After the ship landed gently in the pristine hangar, which was suprisingly empty, Wolf opened   
the canopy of the small fighter taking notice of how the hull was still invisible. Wolf grabbed   
the locater device Bill told him to use in the process of getting out. The gray wolf hopped   
onto the hangar's floor, his boots making a soft click as he tried to stay as quiet as possible,   
but even that seemed loud in the silence of the room.   
  
Wolf quickly trotted over against the wall, there were large cargo boxes dotting the floor   
everywhere. Wolf looked around some more until his eyes rested on a small door. He   
pulled out his locater device and pressed a button which told it to lock onto the largest   
energy source.   
  
'Target found' appeared on the small screen, showing a radar display with a blinking dot.   
"The engineering section must be only a few rooms away," thought Wolf in his mind.  
  
Wolf walked through the door trying to keep a stealthy state of mind; the corridors   
seemed empty which made Wolf feel much better. He jogged swiftly down the brightly   
lit hallway coming to another door. The door opened quickly with a small whoosh   
showing yet another long corridor to Wolf's disappointment.   
  
He glanced at the locater and saw that the blinking dot was coming from straight ahead.   
He shrugged and continued to jog until he could hear two pairs of boots clicking against   
the floor from around the corner.  
  
"Oh hell!" thought Wolf as he frantically searched for a place to hide. He opened a small   
door off to the side marked "storage" and threw himself through it. He waited against the   
shut door listening until the guards passed.  
  
"Control, this is guard 31 and 32, we're checking out that strange sensor reading from the   
docking bay now."  
  
"Confirmed 31, don't screw around, just check it out and get back up to the barracks deck.   
Pepper wants everyone ready when we arrive at Zoness."  
  
"It's going to be quite hard for those dogs to find an invisible ship," chuckled Wolf to   
himself.   
  
Wolf waited until he could no longer hear the clicking of the military boots before exiting   
the small room.   
  
The stealthy wolf quickly ran towards the door at the end of the corridor and pressed the   
open button as swiftly as possible.   
  
The door spread apart revealing a large room with three gigantic columns in the center.   
The columns were filled with pulsing electricity that bathed a pale flickering light on the   
control panels surrounding the engine core. Again, no one in sight, not even a   
maintenance crew.  
  
"Alright this is it," said Wolf double checking his locater. He unzipped one of the   
pockets in his cargo pants pulling out the small spherical device. Wolf stared at the   
engine core for a moment while thinking of his plan of action for getting off the ship.  
  
"Once I activate the bomb. I'm going to run back to the fighter I came in and get   
out...yes...that seems simple enough." Wolf nodded his head as though saying the words   
out loud would make it more possible in the future. "Hopefully not encountering any   
resistance..."   
  
Wolf looked down at the bomb, he placed his fingers on the three triangular buttons that   
were colored red, blue and yellow.   
  
"Here it goes," whispered Wolf.   
  
Wolf pressed all three buttons which caused the device to emit a small set of beeps. Soon   
the timer appeared which showed 10:00 on its small tiny display.  
  
"Freeze." *click*  
  
Wolf felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head.   
  
"Turn around...slowly." said the deep billowing voice.   
  
Wolf's heart began to race as it came to his thoughts that he had just been caught. He did   
not know what to do, his mind went a blur. As he turned around his eyes met the figure   
holding the gun.   
  
It was General Pepper.   
  
"Ah...the insufferable Wolf O'Donnell. I had a feeling I'd be meeting you face to face   
eventually. It's unfortunate it has to be on such bad terms."  
  
Pepper glanced at the bomb. "Give that to me."  
  
Wolf looked down at the device, which he was holding in his palm like a toy ball then   
looked up again, his body still frozen.  
  
"GIVE ME IT NOW!" shouted Pepper, sharply raising his voice at Wolf making him   
cringe.  
  
Wolf could hear the laser blaster charge with energy as it emitted a low hum. He had no   
choice except to give Pepper the device.  
  
Pepper took the device swiftly and lowered his gun for a brief moment to press a   
sequence of buttons on the device. The bomb emitted a long sustained beep and three   
short beeps signaling that it had been de-activated.   
  
Wolf looked at Pepper wide eyed; shocked that he had known how to disable it with such   
ease and agility. The General raised his blaster again and looked at Wolf while holding   
the device in his free hand. He began to laugh softly to himself.  
  
"Oh that would have surely killed me. Bravo Wolf, I must congratulate you. Oh bravo   
indeed."  
  
Pepper stepped forward and was now pressing the blaster directly against Wolf's   
forehead.  
  
"But I'm going to take an exceptionally wild guess here, and say that Fox sent you, am I   
right?"   
  
"Y...Ye..."  
  
"Speak up soldier, I can't hear you!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pepper's face turned to disgust as though he had just tasted something horribly sour.   
"What a wonderful little plan of his. I'm sure he got his good for nothing friend William   
Grey to help him out with that one."  
  
Wolf finally swallowed his fear and spoke up, "I'm not afraid of death Pepper, and I'm   
not afraid of you." Wolf clenched his one good eye shut as the blaster pressed even   
harder against his head.   
  
Pepper laughed as though he found Wolf's comment somehow funny, "Oh I'm not going   
to kill you Wolf."  
  
Wolf opened his eye, looking at Pepper, "You...you're not?"  
  
"No, of course not, I need you Wolf."  
  
"...How?"  
  
"Oh well it's quite obvious. Fox will refuse to believe you're dead, he will then attempt   
to valiantly rescue you from the clutches of evil, restoring happiness to everyone again."   
  
Pepper clenched his heart in mocking glory.  
  
"When he attempts to do that, I'll finally have my chance to eliminate him, and then there   
will be no one in my way to taking Lylat."  
  
"You're a fool Pepper, Fox does not care if I'm dead, he will continue on without me.   
You're wasting your time."  
  
"Oh we'll see about that."  
  
Pepper swiftly backhanded Wolf across the face, knocking him unconscious. The   
incapacitated wolf collapsed to the floor with a stumbling thud as he was out cold.   
  
"There are so many more things to fear than death Wolf O'Donnell."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Check up later for Chapter 9! Hope you liked this one. 


	9. Deranged Tapestries

Chapter 9: Deranged Tapestries  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolf opened his eye, slowly at first, letting his sight adjust to the luminosity. He was   
staring straight into a bright white light which filled his vision completely as though it   
were a shining sun twelve inches from his face.  
  
The stunned wolf came to his senses, realizing what had happened the previous moment   
he was cognate. He tried to move his arms, something was holding him down. His face   
tensed as he jerked around a bit, he couldn't move his legs either. A sense of hopeless   
panic set in over Wolf as he began to frantically fight against his restraints. Jerk after jerk,   
grunt after grunt, Wolf grew tired and giving up as though submitting to the restraints that   
bound him to the table.  
  
"There's no point in trying to escape...you are mine now."  
  
"Who's...there...?"  
  
Wolf tried to look around, he was only able to move his head from side to side as he laid   
flat on his back. Soon a large figure stepped over him blocking the light silhouetting the   
face of the presumed speaker. However the smell was familiar to Wolf enough, the smell   
of freshly waxed pins, a recently pressed uniform, the hot canine breath bathing his face   
in its intoxicating must.  
  
"Pepper...what are you doing with me..." mumbled Wolf with fatigue.  
  
"I'm sorry, all questions will be ignored as I'm not interested in answering to you. You   
see Wolf, in this solar system, everyone answers to me, as I am the supreme power now."  
  
Wolf felt tired, and dreary, his face sore from the hit he had taken before he was knocked   
unconscious, "Why…why am I not...dead...?"  
  
Pepper stepped back, moving out of Wolf's vision as he stared straight up into the light,   
not bothering to turn his head anymore.  
  
"I've already told you the answer to that."  
  
"Y...you're after Fox?"  
  
Pepper leaned back over Wolf, grinning with all his teeth showing in the most sickening   
manner possible.  
  
"Yes...your memory is correct."  
  
"He...will not come...I...am dead to him."  
  
Pepper growled for a moment under his breath, fists clenching as his eyebrows twitched   
spasmodically. However he stopped and blinked a few times before closing his eyes and   
taking a deep breath. He calmed himself and reopened his eyes.  
  
"A lot of things are going to change for you Wolf."  
  
"...I don't understa..."  
  
Before Wolf could finish his words he felt a stinging pain in his arm, he jerked his head   
to see a short canine scientist had just inserted a needle into him. Wolf winced in pain but   
soon he felt nothing as his arm went numb and his eyelids grew heavy.   
  
"Sleep now my little wolf," spoke Pepper softly as he placed his hand on Wolf's forehead.  
  
The drowsy wolf struggled to keep his eyes open, but everything fogged over. Light   
turning dim, gray turning black, darkness encompassed Wolf as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I never knew foxes could be such noble creatures?"  
  
Wolf opened his eyes slowly, he was standing on an icy plain with mountains of rock and snow  
in the distance that reached toward the heavens with jagged arms and sharp edges. Soft clouds   
of ice painted across the dark blue sky in horsetails and streaks of crystal white. There were   
no sounds except for a whispering wind and the questioning voice he had just heard.   
  
"Who's there?" spoke Wolf as he took a step forward.  
  
"I am."  
  
Wolf swerved around to face a figure standing behind him. It was a gray wolf with a   
striking eye patch. A black pilot's jacket, with the letters "SW" marked on the sleeve,   
adorned him as he smirked.  
  
"You...you're..."  
  
"I am you? In a sense, yes, I suppose I am you."  
  
The figure was believable as he was completely identical to Wolf except for the eye patch   
that Wolf no longer had.   
  
"Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"You have led a pathetic life Wolf, truly despicable."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Eating runtberries and living in filth as a bastard child, relying on some ape to save you   
from that shithole, to teach you how to read and write, to teach you how to live decently.   
Utterly wasteful, you were not worth his trouble at all. He should have killed you off in   
one of his experiments instead, as that's all your worth Wolf, just another piece of waste   
in this universe."  
  
Wolf contorted his face in shock as he tried to process what he had just heard.  
  
"Fox hates you, he does not care about you one bit. He sent you here because he saw you   
as disposable, he sent you to die."  
  
Wolf shook his head from side to side, a tear sweeping away from his face in the frigid wind,   
"No...he....he sent me because he trusted me....because…because I was the only   
who could activate..."  
  
"That bomb? Oh please, how hard would it have been to just shown someone else how to   
do it, it's not rocket science, it's pressing a button."  
  
The figure was now right up against his face, staring down Wolf with his one visible eye,   
piercing into him with a paralyzing glare.  
  
"It sickens me to look at what I've become, it sickens me to see that I've trusted Fox and   
that I've let him use me, it sickens me that I only give myself more pain and suffering at   
the expense of others, it sickens me that I bend over backwards for Fox's wishes. No one   
trusts you Wolf, no one ever has."  
  
Wolf fell to his knees, crunching the soft snow and ice under him. He buried his face in his hands,   
shaking uncontrollably as his mind flooded with emotions of worthlessness and despair.  
  
The figure knelt down in front of Wolf and placed his hand on the sobbing wolf's chin.   
  
"But that can change Wolf."  
  
The distraught wolf looked up from his hands into figure's eye. The other gray wolf   
wiped a tear from Wolf's face, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger.   
  
"Yes, it can all change."  
  
Wolf sniffed his congested nose, and wiped another tear from his face, "H...how?"  
  
"Join General Pepper..."  
  
"......What?"  
  
"Yes Wolf, with General Pepper you have purpose, you can stand over Lylat at his side,   
conquer worlds, live in luxury, attain happiness, enjoy peace of mind, everything you've   
wanted in your unsatisfying life would be yours."  
  
"...N...no...Pepper stands for evil...I...can't...I'm with Fox..."  
  
".......I'm sick of being around you Wolf."  
  
Wolf looked up to find Fox standing in place of where the gray wolf had been before.   
  
"F...Fox?" Wolf clamored up until he was eye level with his friend.  
  
"I should have vaporized you when I first saw you."  
  
"Wh...I thought..."  
  
"Thought we were friends? We were never friends, you worked for Andross in the past,   
Andross killed my mother and father, let's put those two things together."  
  
"B...but I thought it was in the past. I only worked for Andross becau..."  
  
"Nothing ever dies in the past Wolf, you're still that eleven year old boy living on the   
streets with no one to turn to or trust, not even me because I hate you. I'm glad you got   
captured, I'm not even upset, I'm just upset that you weren't able to plant that bomb you   
worthless piece of shit."  
  
Wolf let out a small silent flare of hot breath from his mouth as though he had just been   
punched in the stomach. The winds began to howl louder across the barren desolate field of   
snow and ice as Fox stared down Wolf with burning hot eyes.  
  
"You know...it's funny, but people used to fear you. However now that I know you Wolf,   
you're just a cowering sobbing child with no backbone."  
  
"Why are you telling me this!" cried Wolf slowly shaking his head.  
  
Fox pulled out his gun and put it to Wolf's chest,   
  
"This is something I should have done a long time ago you bastard."  
  
"Fox no please!"  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Wolf felt a sharp warmth penetrate him forcing an exhaling gasp from his body. There   
was no pain as Wolf's breathing stuttered, struggling to inhale the cold air. The curious   
warm sensation sifted through Wolf's body in an unnerving spasm as the shocked lupine   
blinked a few times. Wolf looked down to see the smoking hole,   
  
"Fox...what have you done?"  
  
*CRACKCRACKCRACK*  
  
The sudden force of the multiple laser blasts at point blank range knocked Wolf   
backwards to the hard ground of snow packed ice.  
  
Fox stepped over the stunned wolf, putting his blaster away, smiling smugly as though   
pleased by his actions.  
  
"That's much better."  
  
Suddenly two huge paws violently grabbed Fox's head, twisting his skull swiftly to the   
side, creating a loud cracking sound that reverberated against the mountains in the distance.   
The orange vulpine went limp as his lifeless body collapsed to the snow.   
  
The paws responsible belonged to General Pepper, he kneeled down and picked up Wolf,   
cradling him in his arms.   
  
A tear filled Wolf's eye as Pepper took off his hat and placed it over the dying wolf's   
wounds, the blood mixing with the redness of the hat, pressure could not stop the crimson   
from spreading as the icy winds howled around them.  
  
"Everything is going to change Wolf...everything is going to change."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chapter 10 is coming soon) 


	10. Forcibly Betrayed

Chapter 10: Forcibly Betrayed  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolf lifted his eye to find himself sitting calmly in a small chair. He looked down to find   
himself no longer bound by his hands or feet, his movements were not restricted at all.  
  
As Wolf raised his head, his eye met a figure, a bit red and blurry at first. He felt light-  
headed, as he put his paw to his temple rubbing it as the image became clearer.  
  
The red suited figure turned around slowly cocking his head up a bit as he spoke, "Did   
you sleep well?"  
  
"...I don't know Pepper," whispered Wolf.  
  
The General walked slowly over to Wolf and helped him stand up, letting the drowsy   
wolf use his shoulder for support.   
  
"You will feel better later...I have something for you."  
  
Pepper walked behind his desk, which was silhouetted by the stars that shone through the   
window. He opened a small box taking out a black eye patch and held it in the air   
towards Wolf.   
  
Wolf cracked a small smile as he took the eye patch slowly, putting it on with a slight   
struggle as he was still groggy. After adjusting his new accessory a bit, he stood next to   
Pepper who was looking out the window into the stars.   
  
"What happens now," spoke Wolf softly as he gazed straight ahead.  
  
"Now...we go to Zoness, and we wait to see what Fox will do."  
  
Wolf's face cringed at the sound of Fox's name. The single syllable serpent gnawed at his   
mind, the name echoing in a sickening reverb through his head.   
  
"I'll enjoy watching him die..." whispered Wolf, his words trailing off into the sparkling  
points of light outside.  
  
Pepper finally broke his gaze, and looked down at Wolf, "I want you to lead the   
contingency to Zoness as commander. Fox can come second as his power is miniscule to   
ours. We'll be approaching the planet within the hour, where I will assert my new   
leadership. I'm sure Fox will be there to greet us, and I'm curious as to how that will turn   
out."   
  
Wolf continued to look out the window, "Life has purpose now…"  
  
"A virtue...to be cherished..." Pepper smiled a bit, "I'd like to get underway as soon as   
possible, things to do, people to see...fish to fry."  
  
Wolf ignoring the General's crass humor continued to stare into the stars nodding his   
head while curling his lip, provoking a vicious tone, "Yes...the sooner...the better."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Fox looked out the canopy of his arwing, high into the heavens above, something in his   
gut told him something was wrong with this mission, something told him that all was not   
well with their plans.   
  
"Fox..." cracked Bill's comm window as it popped up.  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"Something has happened..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"We've been flying in circles for over 3 hours...and Pepper's ship is still in one piece."  
  
Fox glanced down at his console radar, he saw that the blue dot which symbolized the   
capital ship, was still inching towards Zoness with steady speed.   
  
Fox intently stared at the radar without moving his eyes an inch, "Wolf..." he whispered   
under his breath.  
  
Suddenly the Great Fox swooped into view as it gracefully glided through the stars   
toward the three.   
  
"Thought you guys might like to take a breather," croaked Slippy over the other end of   
the comm window.   
  
"Bill I'm going to group up with the squadrons at Macbeth, I'm going to tell them to head   
to Zoness and defend the planet at whatever costs."  
  
"That might be hopeless Elena," spoke Bill softly.   
  
"We don't have a choice."  
  
Before Bill could respond to his gray squirreled companion, she had already zipped off at   
light speed towards Macbeth.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
As Fox and Bill stepped onto the bridge, Peppy shifted around in his seat to speak, "Well   
now are you going to tell us what's going on?...where's Wolf?"  
  
"Wolf..."  
  
Everyone stared at the two as Fox began to speak,   
  
"We sent him to Pepper's capital ship to destroy it..."  
  
Peppy turned his head slightly so he could look at the long range radar, "I can see it, it's   
still heading towards Zoness, when is he going to......destroy it exactly?"  
  
Fox clenched his eyes as his face tensed up, "We think something might have happened."  
  
Bill cut in seeing his friend was becoming frustrated and upset, "We can only assume he   
was killed when he was caught Fox."  
  
"No...no...he's not dead... I know he's not. It's only been a few hours, he could just   
be...taking a long time. I didn't send him on that mission to die Bill and if he's alive I'm   
damned well obliged to get him back!"  
  
"Fox, we don't have ti..."  
  
"NO! You don't know ANYTHING Bill, you have NO chance at succeeding in this   
struggle, your rebellion is POINTLESS! Everything is just so GOD damned pointless!"  
  
Bill looked down at the floor, he shifted his foot around as though he were trying to   
uncover his words from the metal plating.   
  
"Fox...Wolf went knowing the risks..."  
  
As Bill spoke his words quietly, Fox was already walking towards the lift,   
  
"I'm taking my arwing and I'm getting him back."  
  
"You can't do this Fox, he could be dead and it would all be for nothing."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to find out."  
  
Bill who's patience was deteriorating as Fox continued to act more resilient, began to   
vocalize himself more,  
  
"Alright...alright fine, you know what, you might think that is an attainable goal, but   
right now there is an entire fleet encroaching upon Zoness and your moping around here   
worrying about someone who could already be dead. One person Fox! Now I don't know   
anything about your personal friendship with Wolf, but if he's someone who used to   
work for Andross, your desires to save him shouldn't be this ridiculous."  
  
"You're RIGHT you don't know him, and you definitely don't know me either, I'm   
going."  
  
Falco stomped his boot against the floor with a loud clang, "Fox listen to yourself! Or   
better yet, listen to Bill. If Wolf is dead you're only risking yourself out there."  
  
"The fleet has entered weapons range to Zoness's outer defense perimeter," muttered   
Peppy.  
  
Fox paused before stepping onto the lift, "Then someone cover my tail."  
  
Bill grabbed Fox's arm pulling him back, "Listen to me, we need you now. I'm not going   
to let you go kill yourself."  
  
"Get your Goddamn paws off me," growled Fox as he stepped onto the lift not looking   
back.  
  
The doors closed abruptly as Bill stood in silence…  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"I'm getting to my arwing," growled Falco as he put on his pilot's jacket.  
"Fox took yours to go to Fortuna."  
"Damn it Slippy then I'm taking yours!"  
  
Slippy sighed a bit before turning around. "Fine I won't argue, I'll stay here. Great Fox   
will cover you guys out there. Judging from the size of this fleet, you're going to need all   
the cover you can get, and while you are out there, try to knock some sense into Fox   
before he makes a big mistake."  
  
"I definitely will," said Falco as he, Bill and Peppy stepped into the lift.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Alpha team, Beta team, Delta team, Omega team, everyone target the three primary   
battle ships and the capital ship, formation One Lylat One," cried Elena as she and 20   
other Cornerian fighter ships zipped in streaking as they slowed down from light speed.  
  
Bill opened his comm window, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."  
  
"No time for welcomes, I'm tracking Fox heading toward the capital ship, he's in grave   
danger."  
  
"Bill Grey to Fox McCloud come in!"  
  
Fox's comm window opened his face was stern, cold and determined, "Don't attack the   
capital ship you hear me?"  
  
"Fox we've gone through this already! Please!"  
  
There was no reply as Bill's eyes continued to track the arwing as it moved closer   
towards the gray specks of the fleet, moving closer to Zoness with each passing second.  
  
"I'm going after him."  
  
"Bill wait!"  
  
The green and white Cornerian fighter blasted off after Fox, gaining on him rapidly.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Wolf stood on the bridge of the capital ship moving his fingers around, enjoying the   
black leather gloves he was wearing. He brushed his jet black military uniform smiling a   
bit as he felt more powerful just by looking at the clothes that adorned him.  
  
A small science officer looked up from his station urgently at the wolf, "Commander   
O'Donnell, I am tracking an arwing that is headed straight for our ship. It'll be here in a   
few minutes, what should I do?"  
  
Wolf turned around to face General Pepper. "Let him come...he's in for a big suprise,"   
uttered Pepper smugly.  
  
Wolf raised his chin a bit in annoyance, "We should eliminate him now."  
  
"Easy Wolf, part of the fun is savoring the kill…do you not play with your food before   
you eat it?"  
  
Wolf clenched his leather glove while a smile poured onto his lips, "Yes...I suppose."  
  
"First before we get to that I'd like to test out a new weapon of mine, I believe the capital   
city will be a sufficient target to test its efficiency?"  
  
"Weapons officer, patch into battleship alpha's command systems. Bring the prototype   
weapon it has online. Target Zoness City, 36 latitude west, 98 longitude north."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Prototype weapon?" questioned Wolf.  
  
"Yes, this should be quite beautiful to watch."  
  
One of the larger battle ships appeared on the screen with a flicker, it was drifting   
towards Zoness as a massively large canon began to protrude from the front of the vessel.  
  
"Now watch this."  
  
Pepper approached the weapon officer's panel and pressed a large red button.  
  
"Activating weapon, please stand by," chimed the computer softly.   
  
*************************************************************************  
*In Zoness City*  
  
"What the hell is going on Commander Grey, I'd like some answers now!" cried the sub-  
chancellor, the successor to prime minister Calar Troikas, as he stared into the comm   
window in his office.   
  
"Sub-chancellor, I want you to leave the capital immediately, we're still figuring out the   
situation, but you could very well be in danger!"  
  
"This is ridiculous, you have no idea what is going on, first we find out that Troikas is   
dead, second Pepper wants to take leadership of Zoness and now our defense perimeter is   
reporting his massive fleet approaching. What exactly is on his mind Commander?!"  
  
"You're right, we don't know what's going on, but you could very well be in danger at   
this moment, we really don't ha..."  
  
"Well Commander Grey, I'd personally be happy to hand over leadership to Pepper if   
that is what he wants, I am not prepared to handle the burden of ruling a planet in the first   
place."  
  
"I don't think you understand Sub-chancellor, he has turned into Corneria into a   
tyrannical police state. We have no time to discuss this further, you have to get out of   
there. My squadron is almost within weapons range of Pepper's fleet. We want him to   
stay the hell out of Zoness so we'll be defending you."  
  
"I'm very confused...I do not understand what is going on..." The shrill looking squid   
broke his glare into the comm window as he glanced out the window. He noticed a bright   
white light was bathing the landscape outside. "What...what is this...?"  
  
Almost in a trance he walked towards the window, opening the curtain a bit.  
  
"Sub-chancellor?! Are you there?! What's going on?!" cried Bill, but the squid did not   
answer.  
  
Bill looked up from the comm window in his fighter to see one of the fleet's ships   
emitting a blinding beam of light.  
  
"All squadron fighters full stop!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Pepper clenched his teeth at the main viewer, "Watch an entire world fall before us   
Wolf."  
  
"Beam resonance, level two...initiated," beeped the computer.  
  
The broad blinding beam focused into a narrower blue laser, no longer bathing everything   
in its pristine light.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"What the...," muttered the Sub-chancellor as the skies literally opened up. An intense   
column of light ripped apart the clouds instantly penetrating into the crust of the planet.  
  
There was a silence for a brief nanosecond before a deafening blast rocketed through the   
air. Everything within the squid's view vaporized in a blinding flash. Buildings shattered   
like broken pieces of porcelain, huge marble chunks shooting back under the   
shockwave's powerful bow. The glowing beam was instantly replaced by a mushrooming   
orange explosion, expanding outward fervently with speed.  
  
There were no screams to be heard in the streets as the heat blast instantly turned flesh,   
bone, rock and earth into microscopic ashes shooting across the landscape.  
  
Pepper looked down at the planet as he watched the orange plume spread through the   
atmosphere, the rippling shockwave gliding across the continental islands under the   
smearing white clouds.  
  
"Watch Wolf......Wolf?"  
  
Pepper took his eyes off the horrid scene on the viewer to glance at Wolf whose face was   
cringing. The General drew a confused look on his face while he watched Wolf's eyes   
twitch and his lips quiver.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" snapped Pepper, grabbing a scientist by the arm.  
  
"He's becoming aware of what's going on around him, the drug is wearing off."   
  
"Well do something about it," growled Pepper from under his teeth.  
  
Without hesitation the canine doctor took out a small syringe and inserted it into Wolf's   
arm. He gasped a bit until his eyes went lazy and his face changed into the vicious   
entranced gaze that was pasted on him before.  
  
"That's better," muttered Pepper under his breath.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Christ, everyone pull back, pull back!" cried Bill as he pulled a U-turn with his fighter   
swerving away from the gigantic beam weapon. He watched as Fox's arwing continued   
to pursue towards the capital ship.   
  
"Pepper's fighters are coming in!" shouted Falco. "We could use Great Fox's cover   
now!"  
  
Laser blasts filled the space around everyone's ships as each side exchanged intense   
amounts of fire, with an occasional nova bomb showering a flood of light over the region.  
  
"I'm coming to get you Wolf," whispered Fox as he boosted towards the General's ship.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Yes...come closer Fox...that's it..." Pepper adjusted his hat a bit as he intently stared at   
the radar. Fox's arwing was approaching closer and closer.   
  
"I believe...I believe he's trying to save me," chuckled Wolf, covering his mouth to hold   
back his laughter.  
  
"Science officer, bring the teleporter online and target the occupant of the arwing,   
prepare to transport him directly to the bridge."  
  
Wolf swerved around to face Pepper, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Patience Wolf...patience."  
  
"I did not know that teleportation was a perfected technology."  
  
"Wolf you will learn that on our side, our technology reigns supreme."  
  
"Activating teleporter." Instantly a white light flashed, outlining Fox as he appeared in   
the center of the command deck.   
  
"What the hell?!" Fox instantly got into a defensive stance as he looked around   
frantically.  
  
Pepper grinned wildly as he stared at his captive who was just clutched from the stars   
outside, "Ah so glad you could join us, we were just talking about you."  
  
"How did...what the...wh..."  
  
Wolf stepped out from behind Pepper, still eyeing Fox in silence.  
  
"Wolf! You're alive!"  
  
There was no reply as The General glanced at Wolf in unison with Fox.  
  
"What have you done to him?!" shouted Fox.  
  
"Oh nothing really, but as you can see he is mine now. He is no longer interested in   
holding a pointless existence with you, instead choosing a fulfilling destiny at my side."  
  
"Wolf...no..."  
  
"You sicken me Fox...I would rather be dead than to ever stand at your side. Your   
resistance to Pepper is pointless."  
  
Fox looked away shaking his head as he felt defeated by his own actions.  
  
"General Pepper we have a problem!"  
  
"What?!," growled the canine as he glared at the shaken science officer.  
  
"It's McCloud's arwing. It's headed straight for the ship! There's no one flying it!"  
  
"Well get rid of it you fool!"  
  
"Too late!"  
  
The ship jolted violently as a massive explosion ruptured through the decks below, the   
bridge erupted into sparks and debris, throwing everyone around.  
  
Bill watched in horror as he saw the arwing disappear into the expanding fiery explosion.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Falco pounded his control panel in rage. Slippy looked out from the Great Fox in   
speechless silence. Peppy clenched his eyes shut, hiding them from the orange plumes.  
  
"Fox!!!"  
  
Pepper leaped up from the floor running towards the control consoles in a hurried panic,   
he punched a few buttons quickly with his paw,   
  
"Sorry I couldn't stay for the fireworks!" In a bright flash Pepper disappeared from the   
bridge as smoke filled the room.   
  
Warning sirens resonated through the command deck as Fox coughed desperately,   
brushing himself off from the floor. Sparks and flames shot out from all directions as the   
ship tilted and shook.  
  
Fox's eyes darted around until they caught a blackish gray figure sprawled against the   
wall, it was Wolf and he was groaning loudly in pain. Without much hesitation Fox   
rushed towards the helpless figure, kneeling next to him.   
  
"Fox...let me die..."  
  
"No Wolf, I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"I...have...betrayed you..."  
  
Fox shook his head as he dragged Wolf along the floor, "No...Pepper has manipulated   
you in some way...I'm not leaving you to die."  
  
"No...just...leave me...there is no time..."  
  
Fox crouched down and picked up Wolf, cradling him with both arms as he kicked the   
exit door open. Fox looked up to find a long smoke filled corridor with crewmen   
frantically running about in the pulsing red light ignoring Fox and Wolf. He ran down the   
hallway ducking his head from the sparks flying through the air as the incapacitated wolf   
in his arms slipped in and out of consciousness. Soon he came to an intersection where   
the corridor split in two directions.   
  
"Wolf...Wolf wake up...where do I go?! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Docking bay...go...go left."  
  
Fox adjusted Wolf a bit and turned left, jogging down the debris laden hallway. As he   
continued to run, he had to stop for a moment as the ship made a loud rupturing noise. He   
could feel the ship tilt and sway even more, however without wasting time he started   
running again as Wolf moaned in pain.   
  
"Engine status, critical, overload in fifty seconds."  
  
The two came to another door which would not open, Fox kicked it in, rushing into the   
massive docking bay. Fox could not see any ships as he frantically looked around.   
  
"Right pocket...," mumbled Wolf as Fox dug his hand through Wolf's coat pulling out a   
small remote. He pressed a button on it which caused the shimmering outline of the   
cloakable Cornerian fighter that Wolf had arrived in to appear.   
  
Fox threw Wolf inside the cockpit as the canopy opened before leaping in himself.   
Without further hesitation he activated the start sequence and the ship shot off out into   
the stars.  
  
As they blasted away the capital ship erupted into a massive explosion taking out several   
smaller ships around it.  
  
Pepper rammed his fist into one of the consoles on the battleship he had just teleported to,   
"I got you Fox! I got you at last! You will no longer be able to stop me!" He let out a   
pleased laughter almost coming to tears of joy as he watched his ship rip to pieces in   
space.  
  
A comm window opened on the main viewer, it was Fox. "Nice try General Pepper, but   
I'm still alive and kicking." The window closed with a click as Pepper's face went dead.  
  
"Find him and destroy him!" he growled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Unable to, I do not see the ship where that message came from."  
  
Pepper howled as he grabbed the tactical officer by the neck, snapping it swiftly. The   
small uniformed canine went limp, collapsing to the floor as everyone stared in shock.   
  
"General Pepper sir, William Grey's fighters have destroyed another one of our battle   
ships. I'm also detecting that our fighters are fleeing. They think you are dead."  
  
Pepper let out a vicious roar in a fit of furious rage that no one had ever seen before,   
he ripped off his sunglasses and threw them against the floor before stomping on them   
with his boot. The satisfying crunch brought a smile to his contorted face.  
  
"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but very soon...I'll get you McCloud."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Again thanks for all the reviews so far, look foward to Chapter 11. 


	11. Demented and Scorched

Chapter 11: Demented and Scorched  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a flurry of streaks and flashes, the remains of Pepper's tattered fleet shot off back   
towards Corneria, while shattered pieces of several other dilapidated vessels, including   
the capital ship, expanded in a haunting cloud of debris. At the same time the skies of   
Zoness blackened, the sun choking through the burnt atmosphere of the planet casting a red   
eerie glow on the islands that dotted the oceans. Dozens of cities and towns laid in ruins   
at the hand of Pepper's weapon that he had used before, the palm tree forests burning with   
oxygen starved black smoke adding to the suffocating haze that filled the once tropical   
landscape as a silence blanketed the land.  
  
"Fox..." whispered Bill from his fighter in a sense of finality that he had never felt upon   
his lips before.  
  
As he lowered his head in remorse, the space outside shimmered around a point of light,   
small at first but soon turning into a green and white speck rushing towards him.   
  
"Fox McCloud to the Great Fox, come in!"  
  
"Fox! You're alive!"  
  
Slippy rushed towards his console in a fleet of excitement hopping over the chair, "Great   
Fox here! I've never been happier to hear your voice Fox!"  
  
"Slippy get off of there let me talk to him!" cried Falco as he shoved the gleeful   
amphibian off his seat, "Fox when you get back here I'm going to whip your tail for   
scaring the shit out of all of us, you hear?!"  
  
A laugh could be heard over the comm channel until Fox's face appeared, "We're going   
to have to wait on that one Falco, I have Wolf with me and he's in serious trouble. I'm   
docking now."  
  
"So...he was alive," mumbled Falco looking away.   
  
"Yes...as a matter of fact he was."   
  
Fox's voice had a sense of confident disdain as the comm window closed, Falco slowly   
walked away with his head lowered.  
  
"Falco don't worry about it, no one could have known whether he was alive or not, we all   
agreed with the idea that he was probably dead in the first place remember?"  
  
"Yea...yea I know...it's just Fox is always so damn right all the time."  
  
***************************************************************  
After docking, Fox carried Wolf in his arms to the small sickbay the Great Fox had with   
the team rushing in behind him,  
  
"Here quick, put him on that medi-bed!"  
  
As they laid down the unconscious wolf, frantically getting out medical equipment in the   
process, he began to toss and turn from side to side moaning.   
  
"No...no....must...must get Fox...must kill him...Pepper...Pepper help me!" As   
Wolf continued to shake frantically, Falco and Peppy held down his arms in a tight grip to   
prevent him from moving around too much while his cries became louder, rising above   
the whisper they once held before.   
  
"Pepper help me! Pepper help me! No! No! I'm not suppos...Why are you holding   
me!? Please!!" Wolf started to sob in tears trying to resist Falco and Peppy's grip.  
  
Falco jerked his head up looking at Fox, "What the hell is the matter with him?!"  
  
"I...I don't know, something's got to be wrong with him."  
  
Wolf turned his head toward Fox at the sound of his voice, panting heavily almost in rage   
and anger, "You should be dead! Pepper is a fool! I told him to kill you right away but he   
didn't listen!"  
  
Peppy's face grew irritable as he began to tire from holding the gray wolf down,   
"Someone shut him up!"  
  
Fox crossed his arms looking into Wolf's eye, he thought for a moment while his tail idly   
swished from side to side like it usually did when he was thinking.   
  
"Slippy, bring the medical scanner over here, let's get a closer look at Wolf."  
  
"Good idea." Slippy opened up a medical locker before retrieving a small device with a   
few wires attached to it. With quick dexterity, the toad plugged the cords into a computer   
console and placed the scanner above Wolf as he continued to moan and twist around.  
  
"I'm reading a few internal injuries, some ribcage damage, small fractures in his tailbone,   
also there's some cerebral damage. Looks like he had a pretty good bump...wait a   
minute..."  
  
"What Slippy what is it?"  
  
"I'm seeing something odd here, the computer is reading some strange chemicals floating   
around the brain, they appear to be inhibiting synaptic nerve responses in a highly   
complex manner...I'm going to assume that a triple M drug was used on him."  
  
"Triple M drug?"  
  
"Motive, moral, and mind manipulation, the most powerful in its league. It can practically re-  
write someone's entire moral center, essentially corrupting whoever is under its   
influence."  
  
"Pepper that bastard..."  
  
"Analyzing Wolf's condition, I'd say he was experiencing a form of dementia right now."  
  
Peppy looked up from Wolf while still holding him down, "By looking at the uniform   
he's wearing, I'm going to guess he was put into some form of command?"  
  
"Yes he was in control of the capital ship when I saw him there, Pepper was at his   
side..."  
  
Wolf jerked up sneering at Fox, "That's right, he was at MY side, an entire world fell   
before me today! And it was glorious! Oh it was!" His face turned almost delirious as he   
fell back laughing and coughing in pain mixed with tears, it was a horrible sight for Fox   
to watch, seeing him like this, reduced almost to insanity.  
  
"Zoness...God what's going to happen now."  
  
"Great Fox, this is Bill. Elena and I have re-assembled our squadron and we're standing   
by in orbit around Zoness...Fox I suggest that we get down there and survey what has   
happened, contact me when you're ready......and hell...it's good to see you alive."   
  
"I'll be with you shortly, thanks Bill." The audio channel closed with a crack as Fox's   
attention returned to Wolf.  
  
"Slippy, when I was escaping with him, he helped me find my way out, is it possible that   
the effects of this drug can be reversed or subdued?"  
  
"It's hard to say, judging from the chemical decay it looks like it requires continuous   
doses to remain effective, it could just wear off after a while, but again, it's hard to tell."  
  
"I never knew foxes could be such noble creatures?! I laugh at my words Fox! I laugh at   
them! How could I have trusted you! You shot me! You killed me! But Pepper took me   
in his arms! He took me! He took me! He......took......me..." Wolf's words began to   
trail off as Slippy inserted a small needle into his arm.  
  
"Sleeping drug, he's probably exhausted anyway, we can only wait now."  
  
"What was he blabbing about?" scoffed Falco as he relaxed his grip on Wolf eventually   
letting go of the lupine who was now drifting into a forced slumber.  
  
"I don't know...probably just apart of the dementia."  
  
I'm going down to Zoness, Falco you're with me. Peppy, Slippy I want you to stay here   
with Wolf. Monitor his condition carefully, and contact me if anything changes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As the two arwings shot off towards the soupy blue and green planet Fox couldn't help   
but notice the plume of blackness that was spreading through the atmosphere. Fox   
thought of how they worked so hard to fix their biosphere after Andross' invasion eight   
years ago, and now it could all be laid to waste again.  
  
"Alright Bill we're ready to go down there."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Bill's fighter appeared on his left wing as they entered the atmosphere, the clouds   
obscuring their view as they continued to push through the decks of black and gray   
puffiness. In a quick moment they broke through the cloud deck revealing the desolation that   
filled the view before their eyes. The capital island was scarred, merely a sandy shadow of   
its opulence before. Palm tree forests laid stacked like toothpicks bowing circularly around   
a massive crater in the terrain next to the city.  
  
"I can't believe this," whispered Falco as they lowered towards the island.  
  
After landing next to each other on an empty beach near the city, Fox hopped out. The   
intoxicating smell of burnt timber and waste wafted into his nostrils resulting in Fox   
twisting his face in disgust. The repugnant electrical odor of ozone filled the air,   
signifying the fumes of a civilization that had been obliterated.   
  
Falco and Bill walked up next to Fox overlooking the lost city in dazed shock.  
  
The once luscious rolling hills were browned mounds of scorched dirt, dotted with   
clumps of petrified forest and debris. The streets were covered in the chunks of marble   
structures and buildings that once stood before, adding to the rubble of excess that   
already washed over the terrain.  
  
"There has to be survivors, I was talking to the sub-chancellor before the beam hit...  
there just has to be someone alive here," coughed Bill through the grayish haze, his voice   
attempting to carry a glimmer hope.  
  
Falco flapped his wings trying to push away the lazy smoke, "No...that would be...just   
impossible...look at this place. It's a wasteland."  
  
"Pepper is going to pay for all of this," choked Fox as he shook his head in anger.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The General fumed about his office on Corneria, stomping around as he growled in anger.   
  
"General Pepper sir...uh...we have reported some...um...losses..."  
  
Pepper clenched his teeth as he plodded towards the small advisor who was now sweating   
a storm.   
  
"But...but but but they were minor! Our fleet at Katina is still fully opera..." before he   
could finish his words the General grabbed the advisor's neck cupping his hands around the   
feeble minute fox.  
  
"You remind me too much of incompetence..." Pepper sniffed around the air a bit, before   
glaring at the petrified creature he held under his grasp. "And to top it all off...  
you're a vulpine. Your tail...puffy, your snout round like McCloud's, your hair fuzzy and   
bristly...those markings on your fur...it sickens me just to look at you."  
  
A tear rolled down the short red uniformed fox as he shivered in fear under the tyrant's   
grip. Pepper paused for a moment taking in a small breath through his half open mouth   
showing his sharp pearly canine teeth. Without word he tightened his hold gently with a smile,   
forcing a defeated gasp from the advisor as more tears poured from his eyes.   
  
"I tried to do this to Fox through Rob, but I failed...this time however...I succeed."  
  
"Pepper...sir...please..." the struggling fox's words trailed from gasps of pain into   
mere silent movements of his lips as the General closed his gloves into a suffocating clasp.   
His arms shook vigorously as he clenched his hands tightly in a vise-like hold, the fox no   
longer conscious, slumped under the canine's paws, his body relaxing into the submission of death.   
  
Pepper let go of the lifeless animal's neck, allowing his victim to collapse into his arms. The   
General knealt under the weight of the fox petting his fur while holding the vulpine's head   
against his chest.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Short one compared to 11, but 12 will be up soon--thanks for reading!) 


	12. Haunting Visions

Chapter 12: Haunting Visions  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox continued to look down from the edge of the escarpment that he stood on. The steep   
hills rolling into the valley of the once beautiful tropical city now tragically laid in a   
wasteland of desolation.  
  
"Falco is probably right...there can't be anyone alive here..."  
  
Distraught and dismayed, Fox slowly started to step backwards when a small set of beeps   
caught his attention.   
  
Bill who was intently looking into his PDA, pulled off his sunglasses with a quick swipe   
of his paw.   
  
"I've got something here...a life sign. It's weak...about 50 meters that way," spoke Bill   
with a renewed sense of confidence while he pointed his hand down towards the   
smoldering city.  
  
Without word, Fox hopped and slid down the edge of the hill before getting up and   
trotting down the rest of the way as the incline evened out. Brushing himself off a bit, he   
pulled out his PDA, flipping it open with a quick motion of his wrist.   
  
"I've got a reading too, it seems to be coming from that pile of debris over there, c'mon   
guys I'm going to need your help."  
  
Falco grumbled a bit while struggling down the incline as did Bill. Once they reached the   
bottom Fox was already tossing away pieces of marble stone and sheet metal that were   
covering what looked to be the remains of an old bunker and apartment condominium.  
  
"They could be anywhere in this area..." mumbled Fox as he continued to throw debris   
off the mounds of rubble that filled the area around them. "Hello?! Is anyone alive   
here!?"  
  
Falco broke off from the two and clamored over a few debris mounds, pulling out his   
PDA, before getting a couple of meters away from Fox and Bill. He lifted his wing to   
cover his beak from the choking soot and dust in the air while pulling pieces of debris   
away from the pile he was standing on. Suddenly a glimmer of light caught his eye.   
Looking down wide eyed Falco found what appeared to be a hatch bolted into the ground,   
as though it were a door to a cellar of some sort. Without hesitation he tried to pull it   
open, but it was searing hot, burning his feathers with a hiss. His PDA beeped wildly   
indicating his proximity to life. With even more frustration he kicked at the door before it   
fractured in a bit and then broke away completely with a loud clang.   
  
The hatch opened up to a set of stairs leading almost vertically into a dark cellar that was   
only a few meters wide. His eyes searched around until they caught a gritty dust colored   
puff of fur crumpled up in the corner.   
  
"Jesus!" Falco shouted as he hopped down the stairs into the dust coated cellar. "Hey   
lady, can you hear me?! Are you alright?!"  
  
The figure struggled around a bit, before turning over. The sight of pink fur caught   
Falco's eye in an instant drawing a gasp from his beak.   
  
"O...oh...what happened?" groaned the dilapidated heap of dirt encrusted pink fur.  
  
"KATT?! Christ is that you?!"  
  
Falco quickly kneeled over her and brushed the dust out of her hair frantically.   
  
"Katt, look at me, it's me Falco! Say something!"  
  
"No...I've...I didn't make it...I've died..."  
  
Falco darted his eyes around, in the cellar there were two other bodies, a mouse and a   
beaver which both appeared to have passed away earlier before he had gotten there. Their   
fur color was hard to make out since they were covered in ash and dirt. Their bodies,   
broken and lying on the floor in mangled positions as though their deaths were completely   
out of their control. Half of the beaver's body hair appeared to have been burned off   
completely exposing bloody scarred tissue. Falco's attention quickly darted   
back to Katt who was becoming more incoherent with each passing moment.  
  
"Oh...Falco...tell me...how did...you die here too?"  
  
"You're not dead Katt! You're alive dammit!...Fox, Bill! Get over here!" shouted Falco   
popping his head out of the cellar's hatch into the hazy outside air.   
  
Both of them stopped what they were doing, tossing aside the debris they held in their   
hands while rushing towards the opening Falco was in.   
  
"What, what is it?!"  
  
"I found what we were looking for and you're never gonna believe who it is."  
  
Fox and Bill peered into the hatch seeing Falco holding Katt in his arms. She was semi-  
conscious, the only movement being her tail twitching around in the dusty air.  
  
"You're right...I don't believe it," scoffed Fox brushing the dirt from his gloves while   
staring in shock.   
  
"We have to get her to the Great Fox, she looks pretty hurt. I don't know how she   
survived at all, this cellar looks like some sort of bomb shelter. There's two other bodies   
down there, both dead," spoke Falco raising his voice over the wind which began to blow   
fiercely over the scarred terrain and mounds of debris.   
  
"Fox McCloud to the Great Fox, come in."  
  
"Slippy here, what is it?"  
  
"Falco has found Katt Monroe in the capital city; he's going back to the ship with her.   
She's going to need immediate medical attention so see what you can do." Fox paused for   
a moment glancing at Bill and Falco before turning around out of their view,   
"Also...um...how is Wolf doing?" he uttered softly.  
  
"He's still out cold, I'm monitoring the malignant chemicals in his brain however, and   
they appear to be deteriorating at a steady rate. I'd say he could be at normal condition   
within the next two hours."   
  
"That's good, I'll be arriving shortly soon, Fox out."  
  
Folding the PDA into his flight jacket, Fox turned around swiftly to find Falco already   
clamoring up the hill to his arwing, carrying Katt. Bill however was sitting on a mound of   
debris lighting up a cigarette next to Fox.  
  
"How's Wolf?" he said as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips puffing smoke through  
his nostrils which mixed with the hazy air seamlessly.  
  
"Yea...I was just asking how he was, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh...nothing at all." Bill turned his head away hiding a smirk from behind his   
sunglasses. Holding the cigarette between his lips, he got up as Falco's arwing shot off   
into the sky with a rumbling bang.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go to Macbeth with my squadron, I have a plan that I think could   
stop Pepper from taking over Lylat for good."  
  
"That's fairly wishful thinking Bill..."  
  
"Well, you're not required to come."  
  
"Dammit, I didn't mean it like that. Listen Bill...before anything else happens, I want to   
apologize about what I said on the bridge before. Nothing is hopeless here. Nothing is   
pointless. In history, every struggle, every cause...they all had a chance because they all   
had hope. We have to fight to keep that hope alive Bill, but when that dies...it will all be   
lost."  
  
Bill paused for a moment, tossing the cigarette to the ground, "I know," he said adding a   
smile to his words. Adjusting his shades and jacket a bit, Bill brushed past Fox towards   
his fighter, "We'll keep that hope alive wont we Fox?"  
  
*************************************************************  
"Slippy what's the prognosis on Katt?" spoke Falco in a deeply concerned tone, peering   
onto the medibed that she rested on next to Wolf's.  
  
"She's going to be just fine, just some smoke inhalation and a cracked bone in her tail."  
  
The blue avian sighed in relief before glancing at Slippy who was smiling at him.  
  
"What are you smirking at slime ball?"  
  
"Oh...nothing! Nothing at all! Do you want to talk to her now? I'm just about to wake   
her," spoke the upbeat amphibian while prepping a needle in his hand.  
  
"Uh, yea sure go ahead."  
  
Falco watched intently as Slippy inserted the needle in Katt's arm, after a moment the   
grungy pink feline stirred a bit before opening her eyes looking up at the ceiling. She   
blinked for a few moments, stretching her paws out, and then looked over at Falco who   
was now standing at her side. Her expression immediately changed to shock as she jerked   
her head up.  
  
"Falco! What...Where am I?!"  
  
"Relax Katt, you're on the Great Fox."  
  
"Jesus Christ, you don't just pluck a girl from her home, what are you some sort of   
deranged Romeo?!"  
  
"Home?! I found you in a cellar barely alive!"  
  
Katt paused for a moment, resting her head back down and looking up at the ceiling again,   
"Well...my memory is a bit fuzzy right now...all I remember is walking along the   
sidewalk, I had just heard about Prime Minister Troikas' death, we knew Pepper was   
coming...Yes it's all coming back to me now. Oh then there was this bright flash. A white   
light covered over everything blinding me...but something changed...I just remember a loud   
deafening sound, someone grabbing me and throwing me down some stairs...then just   
silence...and now..." Katt's words drifted off for a moment gazing into the florescent   
lights above her before her expression indicated a snap back to reality.  
  
"I...I guess I'm here now."  
  
"Listen, Pepper attacked Zoness City with some sort of beam weapon. We're still   
searching, but right now you're one of the only survivors we've found."  
  
"What?! Can I go back home? I have to get some stuff from my apartment, things, belongings..."  
  
Slippy lowered his head before walking away slowly as Falco glanced downward towards   
the floor, "I'm afraid that the destruction was total...there is nothing left standing on the   
capital island."  
  
Without word Katt turned her head to the side, "My home...my life...my career. Why   
has this happened? Why...What would Pepper want with us? There was no point in   
this," she spoke softly but with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I don't know Katt...we just don't know..." Falco looked away for a moment. He   
couldn't bear to see the pain in Katt's face.  
  
"Career?...What kind of career?"  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I last saw your blue tail in these parts, but I settled down on   
Zoness after the clean-up, and opened up my own shop."  
  
"Oh really, and was this shop entirely legal?"  
  
Katt belted out one short laugh before squinting her eyes, "Oh yea, like you guys are   
saints or something!"  
  
The hyperlift door opened as Fox staggered out covered in brown dirt and gray dust.  
  
"Bill and I found a few more survivors in the debris, his squadron is taking them to   
Macbeth, which is where we'll be headed to shortly also."  
  
Katt propped herself into an upright position smirking a bit while brushing the fur on her   
arm, "Well Fox McCloud, it's a wonderful treat seeing you again."  
  
"As it is to see you. I was fairly stunned to see you alive down there, but then again you've   
suprised me with your versatility in the past before."  
  
"What can I say Fox, I do what I can," added Katt with a wink.  
  
Falco chuckled while giving the pink ruffled ball of fur a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Fox...help me."  
  
The orange vulpine's ears propped up as he heard what sounded like a whisper...it sounded   
exactly like Wolf's voice. The tone is one he would have recognized anywhere, even in his   
thoughts, but this time it sounded desperate.  
  
"Quiet...did anyone else here that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Shhh...where's Wolf?"  
  
Slippy turned around and leaned against the medibed that the gray wolf was laying upon.   
  
"Uh...Wolf's right here."  
  
Fox glared at Wolf, while slowly approaching him. It was as though a magnetic force was pulling  
him towards the bed. As he reached the edge of the medibed, Fox leaned over. He could see that Wolf   
was definitely asleep, his chest heaving up and down slowly in a peaceful slumber.   
  
Katt turned her head towards Falco who was sitting on the bed next to her, "What's   
gotten into Fox...wait a minute Wolf? As in Wolf O'Donnell?! What the hell is he   
doing..."  
  
"Quiet!" shouted Fox in a hushed whisper.  
  
Almost out of subconscious motivation, Fox reached his hand out slowly towards Wolf in   
silence. His paw inching closer to the lupine's head with each passing second. As his hand   
pressed against the side of Wolf's face, a horrifying roar resonated through Fox's head   
causing him to jerk backwards, and fly into the wall behind him.  
  
"Lylat Lylat is is mine mine Fox Fox!!" howled the echoing voice in his head as Fox felt   
his own claws dig into his chest.   
  
He clenched his eyes shut only to see a terrifyingly grotesque face. It was a visage he had   
prayed he would never see again in his life. The large cranium, gray hairs, deep set eyes,  
the ape ridges on his forehead.  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Fox causing Katt to fall off her bed screaming in reflex. Falco fell   
backwards, tumbling onto the floor screeching with Katt.  
  
Immediately Wolf shot up howling in unison with the calamity that was ensuing in the   
room. Peppy and Slippy frantically tried to hold down Wolf while Katt hid behind Falco. All   
this happening as Fox crumpled against the wall, twitching spasmodically, his paws covered in   
blood from his chest.  
  
*************************************************************  
*One hour later*  
  
"A psychic attack?" spoke Falco softly looking at Peppy and Slippy from across the table   
in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, judging from the medical analysis of both Fox and Wolf, we have to say that some   
major telepathic influence was at work during the situation that occurred an hour ago in   
sick bay."  
  
"Can you tell where it came from?" asked Katt chastely, trying not to sound naive in her   
words.  
  
"No we can't, but maybe Fox can tell us what it was he saw exactly that prompted his   
outburst."  
  
Fox who was standing in the shadows at the far end of the room, looking out the window,   
turned around slowly,  
  
"I heard Wolf calling for my help."  
  
"And that made you scream, and throw yourself against a wall?" spoke Falco as he tilted his   
head in annoyance.  
  
"No..."  
  
The disgruntled bird paused for a moment glancing at Katt and Peppy,   
  
"Ok, well we'd be entertained if you told us what it was perhaps."  
  
Fox took a deep breath while rubbing the bandages on his chest, his demeanor changed towards   
fear as he looked out into the stars. Eventually he turned around and stared directly into   
Falco's eyes with such strong prominence that even the blue avian was taken back.  
  
"I saw Andross."  
  
Peppy and Slippy gasped in unison at Fox's words while a dark silence continued to   
pervade the room.   
  
"...Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
Peppy shook his head almost in a frantic rush for answers, "It could have just been some   
sort of synaptic reflex, I mean we don't know what kind of influences are at work here it   
could just..."  
  
"No...it was more than just his face, his voice too...I heard it."  
  
A frightened look overcame Katt's face. She was all too familiar with Andross' history in   
the Lylat System, and it was a history that she wanted to avoid ever crossing paths with.  
  
"What do you think this means?"  
  
Fox sighed and adjusted his jacket a bit before approaching the table while becoming more   
relaxed.   
  
"Honestly...I don't know, it could mean anything."  
  
Slippy arched his head up, still looking down at the table in contemplative thought,   
"First off...Andross is dead...however, assuming he were alive, could it be that he might   
be planning to take advantage of Pepper's recent radicalism to gain a foothold in the   
Lylat system?"  
  
"Wait wait wait, this is ridiculous," scoffed Falco. "We are drawing so many conclusions   
on just one vision that Fox had, albeit a rather fuzzy one. How do you know this isn't just   
some memory that was triggered by...by stress or something?"  
  
"You're right...I don't know," replied Fox. "But I feel that we should sleep with both   
eyes open tonight. One looking out for Pepper's insanity, the other watching for our old dear   
friend Andross."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Hmmm...chapter 13 is approaching *smiles*) 


	13. Revival

Chapter 13: Revival  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fox paced around his room, placing one foot in front of the other periodically. Each step   
he took had a moment of thought entrusted into it, each movement of his boot was out of   
contemplation of all that was going on around him. He had seen so much destruction fall   
before his eyes that a sickening emptiness filled his stomach, however he saw hope in it   
all. He saw that there was one miracle that had occurred today, and as he thought of Katt   
he knew that she was the symbol of hope, the shining light, the phoenix from the ashes...  
  
"Fox," came Slippy's voice. "Wolf is awake now, I think you should come see him."  
  
"Of course, I'll be right there."  
  
With anticipation Fox entered the sickbay to see Wolf still lying flatly, looking up into   
the soft overhead florescent light as Slippy paced around slowly.   
  
"You can speak to him if you wish, he's just somewhat dazed right now, I'm pretty sure   
he's back to his normal self though."  
  
Fox approached the bed looking down at Wolf with a soft smile, not saying a word to his   
friend, knowing he was probably confused as hell by what was going on in the first place.  
  
"Hey you," mumbled Wolf looking back at him with a weak smile.  
  
"You had me scared Wolf, I thought I had lost you for a while."  
  
"A fox once told me after nearly facing death that he would never be lost, and now I must   
say the same for myself."  
  
As Fox smirked, the doors slid open to the sickbay with Katt, Falco and Peppy entering   
through cramped against each other.  
  
"How is he?" "Is he okay?" they asked, their words jumbling together in concerned   
curiosity.  
  
Slippy approached the three waving his hands down with a shooing motion, "Alright   
alright, now everyone give Wolf his breathing space, it's going to be a while until he's   
fully re-cooperated."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Toad," grumbled Falco as he took Katt by the arm and moved out the   
door with Peppy.  
  
Wolf placed his paw on Fox's arm drawing his attention, "I need to talk to you alone," he   
said.  
  
"Of course...Slippy, if you don't mind."   
  
The amphibian waddled towards the door with a smirk, "Certainly guys, call me if you   
need any help."  
  
The door closed as Wolf sat up on the bed, still holding the concerned face that he had   
painted over before,  
  
"You saw him too didn't you, I can feel it when you look at me."  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes, "...Andross," he said coolly without changing his face.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Fox sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor in thought, "I don't know what   
it means, I mean I know he's not alive, but..."  
  
"No," snapped Wolf as his one visible eye squinted in pain, "He's alive."  
  
"...How do you know this?" responded Fox turning to look at him in doubt, "What does   
it all mean?"  
  
He stared at Fox for a moment in silence, until lowering his head down, his eyes drifting   
off, "I...I don't know, I just know he's alive...," he muttered.  
  
"Could he be planning on taking advantage of Pepper's current irrationality?"  
  
"I don't know," responded Wolf louder, but still with an air of exhaustion, "...maybe, but   
I don't see how you can take advantage of Pepper in his current state, he's powerful,   
tyrannical, more dangerous then before and will put up much more of a fight."  
  
"I see one way," added Fox. "Think about it, Pepper is so focused on gobbling up planets   
in Lylat that Andross could simply sneak in the backdoor as Pepper smears his forces   
over the system."  
  
Wolf did not nod nor shake his head, but only looked at Fox for a brief moment in silence.  
  
"What happened to your chest?" he asked, leaning forward, putting a paw on Fox's   
bandages.  
  
"When I saw Andross in my thoughts, it was accompanied by some sort of...well Slippy   
said 'psychic attack', but when this happened it was as though I had no control over my   
body or mind, I just...I clawed myself until I bled. It's all a blur..."  
  
Wolf ran his hand softly down Fox's arm, "...it's as though even our minds aren't even   
safe anymore."  
  
"I don't know who to be more afraid of anymore, Pepper or Andross, the latter who I   
haven't even seen alive in a long while," whispered Fox aimlessly at the floor.  
  
As the two continued to sit in silence, merely thinking, Falco entered stomping across the   
room towards the bed,   
  
"You know we're supposed to be rendezvousing with Bill at Macbeth right now?" he   
groaned, clearly showing his impatience. "Hi Wolf...sorry if I'm interrupting your   
bedside chat, but we need to get our tails in gear now."  
  
Fox got up straitening out, stretching his paws while smirking at Falco, almost mocking   
his impatience, "You think you're ready to get up Wolf?"  
  
With a grumble Wolf poured himself off the medibed, placing both his boots on the floor   
with a clang as he stood up, "Good God what am I wearing?" he cried as he looked down   
at his highly formal black uniform.  
  
"I think that was one of your gifts from Pepper," replied Falco flatly crossing his arms,   
"And the eye patch too."  
  
Wolf felt the fabric of the uniform with one paw while exploring his new eye patch with   
the other. With a slight tug he removed the shiny leather accessory off his face and tossed   
it to the floor, exposing his foggy white scarred eye. Pausing for a second to look at the   
eye patch he returned with even more aggression as he plucked off the pins fervently one   
by one, tearing off the gloves on his hands, ripping out the medallions on his arm cuffs.  
  
They all fell to the floor with a clang as Fox and Falco smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go to Macbeth," he said as he walked out the door, Fox and Falco following close   
behind.  
  
The three entered the bridge drawing attention from Slippy, Katt, and Peppy as they   
stepped further in.   
  
Pressing a few buttons on his control panel Peppy glanced at the three, "Fox we're   
getting messages from a couple of island states from all over Zoness, they're requesting   
help. I'm ready to send down su..."  
  
"No," snapped Fox.   
  
Wolf tensed his face up as he looked at him confused, "You're not going to help them?   
They're asking for..."  
  
"I said no!" he yelled, cutting Wolf off abruptly. "Look, 80% of Zoness' population was   
on the capital island, it's already fallen to Pepper there is no point..."  
  
"You don't give a damn do you?" shouted Falco with anger in his voice. "We can still   
help save a lot of people. If we don't do anything, so many will die. Can't you see that?!"  
  
"And many more will die if Macbeth falls," shot Fox sternly not taking his eyes of Falco.  
  
An icy silence blanketed the room before Fox took a seat in his command chair. With an   
affirmative nod to Peppy, the Great Fox shot off towards Macbeth, prepared to face the   
arduous task ahead of them in protecting the one last populated planet of the Lylat   
System that had not fallen under Pepper's wrath. However, as he gazed out into the star   
field ahead of them, Fox thought of the nagging sensation that tugged at his mind, the   
dark anticipation of whether or not Andross would rear his ugly face at any second or   
moment in time.   
  
He hoped to God that he really was dead, that Wolf was wrong, that Slippy's analyses   
were wrong, that everything was getting misinterpreted in some bizarre way. Andross   
was the past, dead, gone. There was a new danger the future had to look toward and it   
was in Pepper. Must focus on Pepper, he thought. Accept the enemies as they come, we   
are in the now. This is the present, and the present had an already concrete peril. It is time   
to face it.  
  
He glanced at Wolf who was staring at him back from behind one of the consoles as he   
sat there, as though he knew what he was thinking of, what he was contemplating, what   
he was anticipating. There was a look of acceptance and terror at the same time, the   
universe was so mixed up. They were friends, Pepper was the enemy, but there was one   
constant in all this, the will to survive, and right now they needed each other above all.   
He was glad they had each other. The present was so dark, the only light in the tunnel   
being the friendships he held close to him. They were all a team, struggling together, but   
Fox felt doubt in his heart. He felt that good might not prevail in all this, that reality was   
already distorted enough, that truth and justice had turned to malice and tyranny so easily   
in Pepper while hate and anger turned to trust and friendship in Wolf. Another glance at   
him, he was still staring back with one eye adding a dim smile to his face that made Fox   
feel a spurt of warmth inside him. The thoughts of hope rushed into his mind again, there   
must be a chance in Macbeth...there has to be, this is our final card to play.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nice to have Wolf back in the mix, Chapter 14 should be around soon. 


	14. Assembly

Chapter 14: Assembly  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox glanced out the window of the contemporary civil center overlooking the terrain as   
the occasional hover car zipped by the gigantic curved glass pane. It provided a   
magnificent view of a mining quarry that spanned several miles to the horizon with   
moderately tall apartment buildings and skyscrapers to the east. Turning around, he   
glanced at Wolf who was intently listening to Bill speak.  
  
"I'm glad you guys arrived. While you were on your way I've been talking to the leader   
of the planet, Dordon Prole, he says that there was previously a Cornerian representative   
stationed here to oversee trading. Fortunately he has defected so we can count on him for   
further assistance..."  
  
As Bill continued to talk, Fox took notice of Katt and Falco who were standing idly next   
to each other, secretly pawing each other's hands caringly, but their faces held dead pan   
expressions as though aware of the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"By Prole's estimates we have two days to convert Macbeth's civil cargo fleet into battle   
capable ships, not only that, but at the same time we have to train the people to fly those   
ships..."  
  
"Bill I'm going to interrupt," started Fox as he snapped back to reality, "Do you have any   
idea how much work this is going to require, I mean I can't even being to imagine the..."  
  
"It can be done," countered Slippy as he looked up from the floor, "It's going to require   
everyone's effort, but it can be done..."  
  
Falco let go of Katt and approached the center of the circular room, "This is all insane,   
even if we can get a makeshift fleet going, Pepper is just going to wipe it out with his   
own fleet which, ahem, consists of multiple battle ships and of course planetary defense   
lasers..."  
  
"Well, that's where I was hoping Slippy could come in," added Bill, "I've read his   
research works on anti-orbital defense weapons and thought that something like that   
could be implemented here."  
  
Slippy cocked an eyebrow as he folded his arms. "Bill I'm afraid to say all the research   
work was only in theory," he sputtered, "Even so it would require an incredible amount   
of energy to power such a device."  
  
"Which can be provided," came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Bill swerved around catching the formally adorned mole with his eyes, "Ah, Viceroy   
Prole, this is the Star Fox team. They will be helping you in our efforts against General   
Pepper."  
  
Fox eyed the short mole as he looked around at everyone smiling with a hint of grim   
futility.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm so glad that I could finally meet all of you..." Prole's demeanor changed to   
a sadder expression while he tugged at his neatly pressed uniform, "I heard of what   
happened to Calar Troikas and the Zonessian capitol. I can only say that I'm deeply   
disturbed by all that has been happening these past few weeks...these are not the actions   
of a dignified leader..."  
  
"Definitely not," cut in Falco, "Pepper, as any dolt can notice, has literally gone rabid.   
Not sure if you know, but his political agenda wasn't always so presumptuous..."  
  
"I'm aware of the changes that have occurred in Corneria's political structure Mr.   
Lombardi is it? Our trade guilds have often been the Cornerian army's largest goods   
supplier in Lylat..."  
  
Wolf who was overhearing the conversation intensively turned around with a thoughtful   
glance, "What did the Macbethian government do during the Andross take over eight   
years ago?"  
  
"I was only a statesman at the time, but we merely bent our backs and waited   
submissively for Cornerian forces to save us. Of course I remember the Star Fox team   
being our liberators"  
  
"Under orders from Pepper…" added Fox softly.  
  
"...Pepper...yes..." nodded Prole.  
  
As everyone hushed in reverence the doors boomed open with a dark brown fox trotting   
through the archways. He gracefully skipped towards the group with a clipboard in one   
hand and a communicator device in the other that he was folding into his gray colored   
coat which had a small ID tag on it with unreadable letters. He was slightly shorter than   
Wolf and somewhat fit, the definition of a slight build peeking through the visible shirt  
under his open coat.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Dordon, I tried to get here as fast as I could when I heard the Star Fox   
team was coming." He panted as he ran a paw through his shortly cut hair which had   
blonde colored highlights. An unusual trait which made Fox wonder whether it was a   
natural occurrence or not.  
  
He turned toward Fox with a smile showing off two earrings in his left ear, "Forgive me,   
I'm Nicholas Ivanfox."  
  
"The Cornerian defector I mentioned to you earlier," added Prole. "Don't worry Mr.   
Ivanfox, the delay is quite alright. Mr. Grey had only begun briefing the Star Fox team on   
the situational standpoint here on Macbeth."  
  
Fox reached out his paw towards the deeply brown colored fox in a friendly gesture   
which was taken graciously, "Mr. Ivanfox we're all glad here that you're on our side."  
  
"Oh don't mention it," replied Nicholas. "Just think of me as a civil worker with a   
conscience."  
  
Everyone around the room chuckled in relief, as laughing was something hard to come by   
in the recent days.  
  
"No more time for introductions we can get to those later," cut in Bill. "As for now we   
need to implement a plan of action going to prepare Macbeth for an attack. Slippy I need   
you to put together a team with the local scientists here on building an anti-orbital   
defense laser. A weapon of such a sort will be imperative in our defense."  
  
Slippy nodded, he had argued before of the near impossibility of such a task, but it   
seemed only prudent to comply with a weak smile and a nod.  
  
"You might want to meet with the Corodus team, I have a feeling they'll be able to work   
something out with you also," commented Nicholas with a thoughtful tone.   
  
"The Corodus?"  
  
Viceroy Prole adjusted his coat a bit, scratching his head absently. "Yes, the Corodus is   
the largest laser drill in use here on Macbeth. I think Mr. Ivanfox may be suggesting the   
possibility of converting it into a defensive weapon. I'm not entirely sure, but you should   
definitely look into it Mr. Toad."   
  
Slippy brightened up as he realized that creating a massive defensive weapon for the   
planet in two days might be a possible goal with this supposed laser drill. The next few   
hours were going to be critical and tiring he thought as he looked around the room.   
  
"You can speak with the Corodus team on this channel," added the Viceroy as he handed   
Slippy a small digital tablet. He nodded as Slippy exited the room quickly almost in   
excitement.   
  
"Mr. Lombardi, Mr. Grey and Mr. Hare, perhaps now would be a good time to start   
assembling the construction groups to work on manufacturing weapons for our cargo   
fleets," continued Prole as he flipped through a number of papers on the table in front of   
him.  
  
Falco grumbled while walking out the door with Bill and Peppy. He knew that he was in   
for a lot of work that he already thought was futile in the first place, but for the sake of   
keeping the group together and hopes up, he too complied with a smile and a nod.  
  
Fox watched his blue feathered friend exit before turning around again, "It's about time I   
saw a government leader actually do some of the planning on his own," he commented   
with a smirk.   
  
"Mr. McCloud I take pride in my home and my people, the least I can do is be a good   
leader for them."  
  
Fox nodded as he looked over at Wolf who was now standing close by his side leaving   
Katt alone, who no longer had a hand to hold in her paw.   
  
"As for you three," started Prole. "You will go with Mr. Ivanfox and deal with the task of   
training the cargo fleet pilots on combat readiness as I know the three of you are all   
skilled pilots."  
  
"Some more than others," winked Katt.  
  
The group of four exited the room together leaving Dordon Prole to look out the window   
and view the hustle bustle of the urban landscape and hover cars zipping by. In his usual   
nervous habit he tugged on his coat pins, contemplating what would happen in the next   
48 hours.  
  
"This is ours Pepper...you cannot take this from us," he murmured out to the terrain.  
  
*********************************************  
The General stood in the completely pitch black room as a holographic projection of the   
Lylat System fizzled in around him. He looked around smugly as the planets began to   
orbit across the room in circular paths while he brushed his uniform. As he continued   
brushing, the grayish planet of Macbeth caught his eyes...his brushing turned into more   
vigorous thrusts as his eyes locked on the floating orb.  
  
"Fox cannot stop me from taking what's mine."  
  
His obsessive petting of his coat had turned into clenching tears that tore the seams on the   
arm cuff of his red colored uniform.  
  
"Computer, select Macbeth, full spread view," he snarled with clenched teeth.  
  
The holo-images of the other planets and Solar faded away while Macbeth enlarged   
filling the room.  
  
"Yes...this is where I will get you Fox…and this is where I will show you my true plans   
for Lylat..."  
  
The holoroom clicked off as Pepper faded into the darkness...  
  
*********************************************  
Slippy watched as dozens of moles hurried around the catwalks in the gigantic wide open   
cave which held the Corodus drill laser. He had been put in the charge by the team to   
convert the laser beam drill into a weapon capable of targeting and hitting spacecraft in   
orbit of Macbeth. An arduous task indeed, but his new leadership role in the whole   
situation built confidence inside of him as he watched scientists in lab coats pour over   
data. He felt a swell of pride as he also watched mechanical workers pry open   
compartments and flaps on the massive body of the drill to poke around its wires and   
assorted internal components. Although he would have liked to do the poking around   
himself he was much too busy with scientists querying on what to do in certain areas.  
  
As each scientist approached Slippy, he either nodded to them or shook his head over the   
data and information they presented. Each covering different plans of pointing the laser,   
powering it, housing it…the flood of information overwhelmed Slippy but with a firm   
grip on the situation, he handled it without breaking a sweat. He had built and engineered   
many devices and vehicles before, but none so big, and none that required a team of more   
than ten people.  
  
"Mr. Toad, the Viceroy will want a progress report within the next hour."  
  
God in hell, he thought as he clenched his eyes shut.   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Have you people never dealt with vehicular weapons before?!" screamed Falco as he   
waved away a short stoutly mole who waddled away quickly from the hot-headed avian.  
  
"Falco cool your jets man, you got to remember these folks have only dealt with mining   
equipment and transportation...not weapons. Cut them some slack, they'll learn," said   
Bill coolly as he watched hundreds of moles rush around the assembly mine, ducking   
from the occasional robotic arm that would swoop down to weld on a laser cannon or   
missile launcher to a plainly coated vehicle hull.  
  
"Yea but I mean come on, that guy didn't know a thing about power allotment for beam   
weapons, it's annoying the hell out of me when I have to explain what adjustments need   
to be made."  
  
"No one said this job was easy Falco, alright?" snapped Bill, sounding more annoyed.   
  
Falco took the clue to hush up, and merely grumbled as more moles ran up to him to ask   
what information and data was needed to input into the assembly computers.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I love these people," smiled Peppy as he handed   
another mole a data tablet. "They're very diligent, and I can see that Macbeth isn't   
prosperous just because of its resources."  
  
Falco growled under his beak as a female mole handed him a tablet asking for input on   
how much power should be allocated to beam weapons. It was the same tablet that was   
presented to him by the mole who he shooed away...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Wolf watched Katt and Fox contemptuously as they helped out moles with the fighter   
simulations. He couldn't help but notice how god-damned flirty she was with Fox. His   
eyes wandered away as he couldn't watch her playfully paw with the hair on the back of   
his head. Fox would merely chuckle and lightheartedly punch her jacket as they   
continued to lean over simulators together and analyze the moles as they blasted away   
through the fighting sims.  
  
But why was he angry? A good question that played in his thoughts…  
  
"Wolf?" came Nicholas' smooth voice. "What are you doing? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine..." he grumbled as he pulled his jacket collar up around his neck.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ni..."  
  
"I know who you are ok? Just...don't worry about it, I'm fine..."  
  
Wolf turned away from Nicholas and leaned against the wall in the dimly lit room. The   
sound of simulated lasers and explosions poured through his head as his eyes turned   
again towards Katt and Fox who were still closely next to each other. He knew what type   
of girl she was. He had seen how close she was with Falco earlier when talking with the   
Viceroy, and now he was witnessing her giving the same affection to Fox. He knew   
exactly what she was, and he hated seeing Fox give into it, encouraging it. It sickened   
him...  
  
"Listen Wolf I know you probably think that the plans the Viceroy are giving are futile,   
but there is always a chance when there is hope, in fact..."  
  
"No! It's not about that, I said scram ok?!" snapped Wolf as he swung around toward the   
tired looking brown fox.  
  
Nicholas took a step back from the shouting, but no one else took notice as they were too   
enraptured in the fighting simulators while the sounds of laser blasts choked out Wolf's   
voice before it could reach Fox or Katt's ears.  
  
There was a silence between the too, only the bustle of the fighting sims resonated   
through walls as Wolf looked away from Nicholas, feeling guilty for taking his anger out   
on him.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
The anger quickly surged back.  
  
"I ripped it out and put it back in, NOW BEAT IT!"  
  
The final shout got Fox and Katt's attention as they swerved around to see where the   
angry voice came from. Wolf saw that they had heard and stormed out of the room   
quickly as Nicholas blinked a few times, frozen in his stance.   
  
With cautious steps, Fox stepped over towards the stunned brown fox, who was still   
standing still until he came to his side.   
  
"What happened Nick?"  
  
"I don't exactly know," he replied as he continued to blink.  
  
Great, now I look like an idiot screamed Wolf in his thoughts as he stormed down the   
corridor of the science building. I just yelled at some guy who I don't even know, and   
now he's probably telling Fox how I was a bastard. God but why do I care what Fox   
thinks so much? Why? The question continued to burn...  
  
**********************************  
  
Everyone sat around the long four sided table in the room that they had all originally   
come together in when they first got to Macbeth. The Viceroy sat at the head of the table   
with Nicholas sitting beside him. Falco, Bill and Peppy sat on one side together with Fox,   
Wolf and Katt on the other. Slippy sat at the opposite head of the table with two scientists   
standing beside him, poking through digital tablets.   
  
Wolf made sure to sit between Fox and Katt, the reasoning that went through his head   
when he made that choice was blurry to him, he just knew he didn't want Katt next to   
Fox. Unfortunately as a result he had to watch Katt play a nice round of footsy with Falco   
who sat opposite to her. They exchanged their playful smirks while Dordon Prole began   
to speak.  
  
"Alright, it has been 9 hours since we first convened here and I'm sure you are all   
exhausted..."  
  
Wolf nodded taking notice of his fatigue as he felt his eyelids go heavy, even on his   
scarred eye. As he glanced around it looked as though everyone was struggling to keep   
theirs open too.  
  
"But it is important to record our progress as we are on such a short timetable...Mr. Toad   
you may begin with the Corodus conversion team's progress."  
  
Slippy perked up, widening his eyes as the scientists around him paused in their tablet   
poking to listen.  
  
"Well..." he coughed a bit before continuing. "We have completed repositioning the drill   
to face in the opposite trajectory it held before...which was downward...into the...the   
crust," he stuttered. "But now...it is...pointing up...yes..."  
  
"Mr. Toad..."  
  
"AH! But we have ALSO modified the optical enhancer to increase its power making the   
beam capable of extending past the atmosphere!" shot Slippy, interrupting Prole's   
disappointment.  
  
Prole's face changed from an upset look to a pleased one as he nodded. "That's very   
good, I'm glad to hear of your progress. Cargo fleet modifications, how about your   
group?"  
  
Slippy sighed deeply as the focus moved away from him and onto Bill's group as they   
spoke among each other. It had not been the first time he had received a pleased comment   
from a leader, but in such dire times any good word built confidence, especially his own.   
He needed it more than ever.  
  
As Bill finished his comments, Prole turned towards Fox with a warm smile, "And how is   
combat training coming along."  
  
"Just great..." grumbled Wolf.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that Mr. O'Donnell?" questioned Prole with a confused tone.  
  
Fox glared at Wolf with a sharp glint in his eye, one that he had not seen before since   
over a comm channel eight years ago during a dog fight...  
  
"I'm sorry Viceroy, what my friend means is that things are going great. I feel that most   
of the cargo fleet is space combat capable and they have my full confidence in battle."  
  
Prole nodded at Fox with another pleased smile glancing back at Wolf quickly who was   
holding his head down, twiddling with his jacket zipper. What the hell is his problem   
growled Fox in his thoughts as he looked back towards Wolf...  
  
************************************************  
  
"I was just tired ok?" yapped Wolf as he turned away from Fox to fumble through the   
cabinets in his quarters on the Great Fox.  
  
"Just tired? You nearly embarrassed me in front of everyone, Nicholas included! Who, by   
the way, is very upset about what you said to him."   
  
Wolf slammed the cabinet shut holding a clean black shirt he had just retrieved. "Oh boo   
hoo, I'm so sorry. I'll send him a card."  
  
"Wolf! This is serious," stammered Fox who was now shouting. "We are all working so   
hard right now ok? The last thing I need right now is for you to be upset about whatever   
the hell it is your upset about!"  
  
"That's right, you don't even know what I'm upset about!" sneered Wolf as he turned   
around and struggled with pulling his shirt off.  
  
Fox jerked his head away in annoyance at how his friend was acting, "Then why don't   
you tell me! Ok?"   
  
He tossed his shirt onto the bed, his back still turned towards the upset fox behind him. In   
silence he lowered his head as Fox stood hushed, taking a step closer to him to listen   
intently. Wolf didn't want to answer him, but before he could make up his mind, he   
realized he didn't know how to answer. What was the problem? Why was he upset?  
  
"Is this about Katt?" started Fox quietly.  
  
Wolf screamed in his thoughts, the personal howl reverberating through his conscience...  
  
"I don't know," he replied, turning his head to the side but still not able to meet Fox's   
eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know what Katt is like, I know what kind of girl she is, and I know that if I ever   
gave into her charms that I'd be screwing my friendship with Falco…which is delicate   
enough as it is..."  
  
Was that the reason why? questioned Wolf in his mind. Was that why I'm upset? I'm   
worried about Fox's friend?  
  
"I'm sorry Fox," started Wolf with a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm upset, I'm just...I guess I really   
am tired" he said with a fatigued gasp.  
  
"Hey hey, don't worry about it Wolf, we've all been working too. I'm glad that you care   
for my integrity though, in fact...that makes you a real friend...to know that you worry   
about my well being."  
  
Wolf looked straight ahead as he felt a paw placed on his bare shoulder. He had just   
realized that he was exposed from the waist up and it made him feel somewhat vulnerable.   
He quickly moved to put on the black shirt he had retrieved earlier. After pulling it over   
his head he turned around towards Fox and smiled softly.  
  
"I guess it does make me a real friend, doesn't it."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally got to finish this chapter after being on vacation! =) As I usually say, the next   
chapter [15] will be on its way. 


	15. Three Thirty Three

Chapter 15: Three Thirty-Three  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolf looked up at the ceiling in the dark room, lying in bed, trying to dream...it was futile.   
The comforting emptiness of sleep would not come for the mind was polluted with too   
many thoughts, thoughts of the future...past...and present. Without much deliberation he   
slid his legs off the bed, pressing his leathery padded feet against the floor. His bare paws   
didn't provide much comfort from the hard carpet as he walked over to the window slowly.   
Glancing outward, his eyes rested upon the clusters of apartment buildings that dotted the   
distance away from the landing platform the Great Fox rested on. Lighted rooms   
illuminated specks of the facades in each concrete tower as they relaxed silently on the hilly   
terrain of Macbeth. As he watched, Wolf could hear noise coming from one room over, the   
clanging of metal, the soft humming of a power drill...  
  
Stepping into the hallway, he pulled a blanket around his bare shoulders, the air   
circulation on the Great Fox often kept the hallway cold. He wished that he had put on a   
shirt before stepping out, but since he was already halfway to the next room over, it made   
sense to just continue. Approaching the door, he saw that it was already partially open,   
with curiosity he pressed his hand against the door, nudging it further ajar.  
  
"Oh hey Wolf," came a voice from the floor. It was Slippy, he had Rob laid out on his   
back with wires protruding from his chest. With ease and care Slippy clamped together   
another pair of wires which resulted in a soft hum to come from Rob. His visor began to   
glow softly, was he...awake?  
  
"Hey Slippy...couldn't sleep either?...How is...he?"  
  
"Rob? Well, he's alright I suppose, I work on him late at night when I can't sleep, he   
should be fixed soon, I'm just about done with putting his fiber optic matrix back   
together."  
  
"Hopefully this time he won't be prone to possession?"  
  
Slippy chuckled for a moment before taking his small drill to a few bolts on Rob's side.  
  
The robot turned his head slowly towards Wolf, looking up at him, "Possession...the act   
of taking control without regard to ownership or property," he spoke flatly.  
  
"He's a little quirky, just ignore him for now," muttered Slippy as he drilled another bolt   
into one of Rob's hatches closing up a compartment of wires.  
  
Wolf smirked for a second before looking around the rest of Slippy's room. There were   
assorted pieces of metal and other items draped over the furniture. Most of it appeared to   
be junk, halfway completed devices, failed inventions. However one thing caught his eye,   
a small black disk resting on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" he asked pointing to it.  
  
"That? Here I'll show you."  
  
Slippy put down his drill and leaned over, grabbing the disk while still in a sitting   
position. After getting up he walked over to Wolf, pulling the small black object apart. It   
appeared to continuously unfold until it was the size of a small vest. He held it up with a   
smile showing off both sides of the piece of bulky black fabric.  
  
"Impressive, but I still don't know what it is," said Wolf as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Laser proof vest, just a prototype for now, but designed to fit almost anyone and   
anywhere, making it perfectly transportable while remaining discreet of course."  
  
Wolf cocked an eyebrow at the vest while Slippy folded it up until it was the size of a   
small disk again.  
  
"Here, why don't you take it, you never know, maybe you'll need it in the future," he   
beamed as he handed him the folded fabric.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Besides, I need to focus on other projects without getting distracted," grumbled Slippy   
while pointing to a binder on the floor with the words "Corodus Drill Project" printed on   
its cover.  
  
Wolf smiled absently, pulling the blanket around him tighter, "I'll be in the rec room, I   
don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."  
  
After shutting the door to Slippy's room, he drifted down the hallway drowsily until he   
came to his destination. Opening it, he was surprised to see everyone bunched up inside.   
Katt, Falco, F...  
  
"Hey look who it is," greeted Fox, pointing his pool stick towards Wolf, "What's the   
matter, couldn't sleep either?"  
  
He shook his head in response, glancing around the dimly lit room. Katt was lying lazily   
in Falco's lap on the couch. They were both dozing off in front of a wall display which   
was playing a movie at a low volume, almost muted. Meanwhile, Fox was lining up   
another shot on the pool table, straining his eyes as he aimed the long stick at the   
porcelain white cue ball.  
  
"You play pool?" questioned Wolf with a curious tone.  
  
"Yea, wanna play?"  
  
Wolf gave a salacious smirk shaking his head, "No that's quite alright."  
  
Fox shrugged as he poked his pool stick into the cue ball, rocketing it across the table   
with a loud clang.  
  
The sudden noise jerked Katt awake as she twitched and yawned in Falco's lap, "God   
damn you Fox do you have to do that now?"  
  
"Hey, I'm going to keep doing this until I can beat Falco alright?"   
  
He smiled smugly at Fox before turning his attention to the wall display "What are we   
watching?!" grunted Falco in disgust.  
  
"The Apes of Wrath."  
  
"Ew, who's idea was it to watch this garbage?!"  
  
"Yours."  
  
Katt smiled with an equal smugness that Falco usually had in a mocking manner.  
  
Wolf smirked at the bickering two before turning around, the door peeked open as a   
green hand grasped the edge. It was Slippy who poked his head into the room with a   
warm smile.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Avians and felines, vulpines and lupines...I give you!...Rob!"  
  
The bulky robot peeked around from behind the half open door towering over Slippy,  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
Fox dropped his pool stick to the floor with widened eyes, "Rob you're back!"  
  
"Who the hell is Rob?!" belted Katt as she jerked her head around, "Oh him...the robot,"   
she added flatly after seeing his figure step through the doorway.  
  
Holding his blanket over his shoulders with one hand, Wolf extended his paw in a   
friendly gesture, "Well Rob, it's nice to see you back. I'm sure everyone is happy to   
see...AAUGH!"  
  
He immediately grabbed Wolf lifting him up off the floor by the shoulders with a firm  
grasp.  
  
"Detaining enemy in close proximity, O'Donnell, Wolf."  
  
He yelped in pain as Rob flipped him over and held him in a tight grip, cradling him like   
a baby, "Slippy do something!" he urged.  
  
Katt put a paw over her mouth trying fruitlessly to hold back her amusement while Slippy   
fiddled with the controls on his digital tablet.  
  
"I'm trying!...Oh here's the problem, he's missing a memory block that covers the past 6   
weeks."  
  
"Well, can you restore it and remind him that I'm on your side?!" cried Wolf.  
  
Slippy poked through commands and controls hastily on the tablet as he angled it towards   
Rob. The remote access protocol allowing him to scan through Rob's internal programs   
and memory blocks from a distance.  
  
"Ah hah I found it, I'm reinstating it!" he exclaimed as he poked another command into   
the tablet.  
  
Rob's visor drifted down towards the shirtless gray wolf he was cradling, "Wolf?" he   
questioned curiously, "What are you doing in my arms?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'd like to know!" he growled in response.  
  
By now Katt and Falco were reeling on the couch together no longer discretely holding   
back their mirth as they gasped for air between belting laughs.  
  
"Put him down Rob," chuckled Fox as he grabbed the blanket off the floor.  
  
After being lowered down slowly, Wolf clamored out of Rob's reach and snapped his   
blanket away from Fox. "I'll take that if you don't mind!" he said as he pulled the blue   
fabric over his bare shoulders.  
  
He turned towards Falco and Katt who were still laughing up a storm on the couch, and   
with a modest smile, he took a bow.  
  
"I hope you two enjoyed the show, I'm going to sleep!"  
  
"Aw come on, stay stay!" cried Falco who was wiping a tear from his eye with Katt's tail.   
But Wolf had already started towards the door with Fox following close behind,   
  
"I'm going too, it's late guys. We probably have a busy day tomorrow anyway."  
  
Falco grumbled as he pushed Katt off his lap and slid off the couch, "What time is it   
anyway?"  
  
"3:33a.m. local time" chimed Rob as he brushed a few blue feathers from Katt's hair.  
  
"You guys might be nocturnal, but that's late enough for me," grumbled Slippy as he   
followed the two out the door. "Come on Rob, I need to recharge your proton packs."  
  
Katt grinned lasciviously as she slowly followed Slippy and Rob out the door leaving   
Falco all to himself in the rec room. As he stood perplexed she flashed one more beaming   
smile before shutting the door.   
  
"Hey Katt wait!"  
  
***************************************************************   
  
Wolf looked around Fox's room as he usually did in silence. He didn't know why he   
followed him here. He just didn't feel comfortable being alone in his room with just his   
thoughts. He needed someone else's company, somewhat of a security blanket. He pulled   
the raggedy blue fabric around himself tighter which he held like a cape.  
  
"Hey I thought you were going to go to sleep?" questioned Fox absently as he punched   
his pillow and pulled back the sheets on his bed.  
  
"I guess I am, I just didn't feel comfortable alone, I'm sorry I'll go," spoke Wolf as he   
paced towards the door.  
  
"No wait, stay."  
  
He turned around slowly glancing at Fox who was sitting up in his bed, his legs under the   
sheets.  
  
"You can spend the night in here, if you're uncomfortable in your quarters."  
  
Wolf glanced around in silence for a moment, at a loss for words on how to respond.   
What an odd gesture, but somehow comforting at the same time.  
  
"Here, you take the bed, I'll sleep on my chair. I seem to get better rest when I doze off   
in that thing than on my own bed."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Wolf meekly.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Wolf drowsily slid over to the bed and melted into the sheets as Fox turned out the lights.  
He burried the side of his face into the soft downy pillow with a relaxed sigh. Looking up   
at the ceiling he felt his eyelids grow heavy as though they were being pulled by heavy  
stone weights, downward with the force of gravity, lower and lower.   
  
"Goodnight Wolf," mumbled Fox as he adjusted himself in the reclined chair across from the bed.  
  
Wolf mumbled softly in response as he pulled the sheets around him tightly. And finally for   
once, he was able to let his eyes close and doze off into the comforting darkness of sleep.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
The first light of dawn pierced an arrow of sunlight through the gaping window of   
Prole's office as thoughts drifted through his mind. He flipped through information   
reports and data sheets, detailing him of the progress they were all making in readying   
Macbeth for armed conflict. They had hundreds of refitted cargo ships, hundreds of pilots   
to fly them...but was it enough? Did they have the higher card? Or did Pepper have an ace   
up his sleeve. There was no time to have second thoughts on the matter, he thought as he   
flipped through Slippy's schematic sheet of the anti-orbital beam weapon which was   
previously a mining drill. We lived in a mirror universe now, and everything seemed to   
remind him of that. A tool for peace had become a weapon so quickly, an old friend, a   
business ally, Pepper, had become a feared enemy without warning.  
  
Did we have a chance?, he continued in his thoughts rhetorically. Yes. This time we will   
win. Eight years ago when Andross took over, he was able to do just that because we   
were weak. Companies, CEOs, all of them, tried to betray our consortium of talented   
engineers and scientists with buyouts and greed induced takeovers. The confusion and   
corruption made us crumble, and Andross saw his chance to slip in...he succeeded, but   
we came out of the conflict with renewed strength and that is why we will succeed. We   
are strong now Pepper...  
  
"Viceroy Prole?" came a voice from the console.  
  
Dordon blinked from a few times, disturbed from his levy of deep thoughts,  
  
"Yes Prole here."  
  
"Viceroy, we're detecting movement on our long range scanners...from Corneria."  
  
Prole's heart shot into his throat, with each beat he could feel it increase its pace. An   
advance so soon? He was moving quickly to silence their freedom thought Prole as   
Pepper's brooding face flashed through his mind. He felt his mouth crack dry as sweat   
formed at the corners of his forehead. The words uttered from the comm speaker,   
serpents, lashing at his complacency, the name, Corneria, a venomous cobra hissing at   
him in his thoughts. He pressed his eyes shut softly, the gesture turning into a cringe   
within seconds.  
  
"Viceroy, shall I alert the others?"  
  
Focus now Dordon, the guns are loaded, the trigger warm with anticipation, with each   
hesitation he inches closer. Troikas died as a failed leader in the serpent's lair, his sub-  
chancellor's ashes are smeared across Zoness. They all hesitated...  
  
"Y...yes..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I said yes, full planetary alert, condition red."   
  
And so it begins Pepper...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was a fun one, Prole's got confidence, do you? Look forward to an action packed Chapter 16! 


	16. Dear Macbeth

Chapter 16: Dear Macbeth  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Prole is a fool for resisting me..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Get up Wolf NOW!"  
  
He jerked awake throwing the sheets into the air, darting his eyes around. Rubbing his   
temples, the blurry vision of Fox struggling with his jacket came quickly into focus.   
Turning his head slightly, his sights rested upon the terrain outside the window where   
numerous lofty buildings were quiescently resting. Red lights pulsed on their rooftops   
through the morning mist, waning their crimson light in a soft cry...almost a reverent   
panic.  
  
"What is going on?" he grumbled pulling himself out of bed.  
  
"I just got a call, Prole says their scanners are picking up ships coming from   
Corneria...it's Pepper!" he belted with powerful emphasis on the name of their enemy.  
  
"No...it's too...soon...It's only been a day," mumbled Wolf still shaking off the   
drowsiness of sleep.  
  
Fox grabbed his blaster off the dresser and holstered it on his side belt in a flurry of quick   
movements, still shaking his arm through the last sleeve of his white jacket. Tightening a   
red scarf around his neck with one hand, he yanked Wolf completely off the bed forcing   
him awake.  
  
After scampering back to his room and seizing a shirt and his black jacket, Wolf speed   
back towards his friend who was standing in the middle of the corridor, eyes full of   
tension, an idle panic setting in.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Exiting the Great Fox, onto the platform it was docked on, they ran hurriedly towards the   
government building. It was a short ways across the sky bridge which connected to the   
large dome shaped structure that housed Prole's offices. As they ran, jackets blowing in   
the cool morning breeze, hovercars zipped overhead at incredible speed, aware of the   
impending danger.   
  
"Fox wait!" cried Wolf in a quick breath, gasping for air.  
  
"Look..."  
  
He pointed his extended arm towards the hundreds of buildings that expanded across the   
terrain overlooking the great mining quarry of Macbeth City just as the sun was rising   
above the horizon. The red lights that dotted the rooftops on hundreds of towering cliff   
lined structures, pulsed in a paralyzing majesty that back dropped the flurry of hovercars   
zooming across the metallic blue sky.  
  
"It's beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"We have to protect this land...that is why we're here Wolf..."  
  
"Hey guys wait!!" came a screeching voice from the platform. Fox swerved around to see   
Falco and Katt running across the sky bridge towards them. Coming to a rest at their side   
Falco pulled out his PDA.  
  
"Yes Nicholas...I'm here with them...we're all on our way."  
  
Folding it up with a quick flip of his wrist, Falco smirked, "You guys ready? Bill, Peppy,   
Nick and Slip are already with Prole."  
  
They merely nodded as they jogged towards the door ahead.  
  
Entering the Viceroy's main office chamber, bursting through the double doors, Fox laid   
his eyes upon several panicked faces, strained eyes, bristled fur...they were all afraid.   
Slippy, Peppy, Nicholas, even Bill was afraid, all except Prole. The Viceroy held a face   
stiffer than concrete as he poked through his command console sending messages to   
associates, directors, appointees.  
  
Peppy turned around after hearing the doors open so suddenly, "There you are...now that   
we're all here, let's get this de-briefing going."  
  
"Yes," spoke Prole as he looked up, "Right now we have a serious crisis on our hands...at   
0:700 hours this morning long range scanners detected five large heavy cruiser class   
ships advancing towards Macbeth at incredible speed. Along with these include a   
complement of nearly five hundred fighters. They are Pepper's regiment fleet and they   
will be in weapons range of Macbeth within the hour."  
  
"What?!" burst out Falco. "We don't have any time! We're not even ready, we have   
barely two hundred modified vessels!"  
  
"I can get extra help," shot Bill, "I have a friend...Elena...she has a contingency of twenty   
fighters with her that can offer assistance."  
  
"That's nothing!" he bolted in reply. "This is all ridicul..."  
  
"Slippy what about the Corodus drill," flared Prole, cutting off Falco's criticisms. "Do   
you think it's ready and capable of hitting a ship outside Macbeth's atmosphere?"  
  
Slippy stood in silence as he glared into the table with wide eyes. They had only worked   
on the project for a day. He knew that it was capable of firing, but it hadn't even been   
tested once. He didn't even know if they had the power to fire it more than twice in a two   
hour period. Analyzing the data, the possible scenarios, the information, the...shut up Slippy,  
just give him a goddamned answer.  
  
"Yes...I believe it is."  
  
"Good because right now that is the strongest asset we have, do you understand that?"  
  
He nodded in response, his eyes still glaring into the table as they did before.  
  
"Go."  
  
Slippy twitched and looked up from the table to meet Prole's deep piercing eyes.   
  
"Go, now, there is no more time for discussion. I want you to get to the drill station,   
target any heavy cruiser ship, and when it comes into range, I want you to fire on your   
own accord without questioning me. Do you understand this as well?"  
  
He nodded again in response, with one last look at everyone around the room. Fox's   
strained face, Wolf's folded arm stance, Peppy's stress flopped ears. They were all   
counting on him. This was his chance to make it all work...  
  
Without any more thought he bolted for the exit, rushing out of the room with the double   
doors slamming behind him.  
  
"God speed Slippy," muttered Wolf in hope.  
  
Nicholas glanced over at the Viceroy with a deep set of fear in his eyes as his tail swished   
back and forth. His face was ravaged with stress, fur matted, his usual happy glint that   
graced his face was no longer to be seen.   
  
"Peppy, Falco, Bill, get to the fleet barracks, organize as many fighters as you can. Get   
them in orbit as soon as possible. Again, do not wait for Prole's confirmation just do it."  
  
Falco opened his beak to speak, but Peppy pulled him with a tug towards the door   
following Bill.  
  
Fox zipped up his jacket and tightened his gloves, as Katt did the same. "I'm going to my   
Arwing to back up the fleet."  
  
"As am I," she chimed with a firm tone that felt foreign to everyone, herself included.  
  
"Wait wait," stumbled Wolf, "Shouldn't we stay here and coordinate the fleet with Prole   
and Nicholas. They need our help down here just as much as they do up there."  
  
Katt jerked around sharply with a vicious strain in her eyes, "You're afraid aren't you?"  
  
"How dare you even..."  
  
"Yes, it's true, the high and mighty Wolf O'Donnell is a coward, afraid to face his   
enemies."  
  
"I wouldn't start Monroe, you're just as afraid as anyone else in this God-forsaken place."  
  
"Don't tell me how I feel," she growled flashing her sharp teeth.  
  
"That is enough!" boomed Fox. "Prole, what do you suggest?"  
  
He glanced around their faces, he knew there was a powerful tension engraving their   
presence, but he also knew right now that, more than ever, they needed to stay together.   
He did not want them to be victimized by their own grudges up in the coldness of space.   
  
"I need you three down here, we will coordinate the attack from the command station."  
  
"Fine," spat Katt as she unzipped her jacket with a quick thrust. "Where is this 'command   
station'?" she added with sarcasm pouring forth.  
  
Prole walked over to the edge of the room, his boots clicking against the solid marble   
floor. He carefully pulled open a panel that was imbedded in the steel wall and pressed, a   
now visible, green button.  
  
The room dimmed slightly and the vastly gaping window tinted considerably as the   
center table expanded to the size of a large circle. Several indicators lit up on the surface   
of the table in a flurry of flashes. It was essentially a large radar that had tracking on   
anything within sensor range, which appeared to extend as far as Fortuna. Fox, Katt and   
Wolf stepped back in awe and appeased stun as Prole and Nicholas smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd have to use this, for we are a passive society, but even the fairest doe   
wields a blade in a world filled with war..."  
  
"I see the ships," stated Wolf as he pointed towards bright red dots moving towards   
the outline of the planet.  
  
"Computer, ETA for aggressive vessels on intercept to Macbeth."  
  
"Forty...two...minutes," sputtered the system's dull voice.  
  
Fox quickly flipped open his PDA,   
  
"Rob."  
"Rob here."  
"Are you settled into the Great Fox's computer systems yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, keep the ship on the landing platform. Do not, I repeat, do not go into orbit.   
Pepper's fleet is headed towards the planet. The ship is much safer here than up there."  
"Understood Fox."  
  
Nicholas spun around sharply, "I left some important items in my apartment, I have to go   
get them right away," he stuttered as he ran out the doors.  
  
The four looked at him quizzically before returning their attention to the table's displays.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Slippy's hands flew across the keyboard at incredible speed as he typed access   
commands into the beam powered drill. Frantically he went over every diagnostic on the   
system, his eyes scanning back and forth, laser resonance, targeting, optical focus, power   
allotment....power allotment.......shit.  
  
"Mr. Toad!" cried one of the scientists in a lab coat as he ran across the cat walk towards   
Slippy's computer console, "Mr. Toad, she can fire, but we're only gonna get one shot   
out before the power cuplings blow."  
  
He slammed his webbed fist into the keyboard prompting a loud error beep from the   
system.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Bill's fighter shot out from the smoky atmosphere of Macbeth with dozens of ships   
tailing him. The inexperienced mole pilots firmly held their course with determination as   
they left the protection of their planet and entered the space that rested above. Bill knew   
they were afraid, that this was something they had never done before, but their time to   
protect their homes, their families had come. Tyranny could not be allowed to win today.   
Macbeth was the last free populated planet in Lylat. Pepper must be stopped now...  
  
"Alright, alright, D Group, E Group, stay on my wings and switch to intercept course.   
We're going to try and keep the enemy fleet as far away from Macbeth as possible, if any   
fall through, we have planetary defense to help us out."  
  
"Right the Corodus..." grumbled Falco.  
  
"A Group, C Group, stay with me as well," added Peppy as he zoomed past Bill with   
dozens of other fighters following him. "And Falco, you had the same doubts about the   
Blue Marine all those years ago, remember? Show some faith."  
  
"Fine...B Group, you're with me," he muttered as he passed below Peppy with a handful   
of ships on both sides of his Arwing.  
  
The ships were definitely small, as moles were not people that required large amounts of   
space. The volume of their vessels was a mixed blessing. One that could be used either to   
their advantage or disadvantaged. The main weakness being however was that they were   
previously only cargo ships, not designed or equipped with strong shielding or armor.   
They were a people of peace, not conflict. Bill hoped those fighting simulators would be   
helpful to the moles, but a simulation is nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
A comm window cracked open on his console, it was a familiar face that he hadn't seen   
in a long while. The squirrel's visage held a devious looking smirk as she opened her   
mouth to speak. "Well Bill, did you think I'd miss out on all the fun?"  
  
"Elena!" he cried. "Again, as usual, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here. We   
need all the help we can get."  
  
"Well, help is something I can definitely provide! I got twenty battle hungry fighters here   
who can't keep their thumbs off a trigger button, I guess we'll follow your lead?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Wolf pressed his hand into the open channel button on the table, "Alright guys, you   
should be entering visual range to Pepper's ships right about now," he spoke as he   
glanced down at the table's indicators.  
  
"Confirmed," came Bill's scratchy voice over the speaker, "I see them up ahead, fighters   
are arced around the main heavy cruisers in diamond formation.  
  
"Like a snake," whispered Katt, "Ready to strike, its fangs hot with venom..."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"General, I have two hundred and twenty four enemy contacts on scanners, they are on an   
intercept course."  
  
Pepper stroked his chin lightly, stepping to the center of the dimly lit command deck as   
he burned his eyes into the screen display. The bluish sphere of Macbeth hung behind the   
speckled ships ahead of them. He knew that what he wanted was only minutes away. He   
would not let these bugs stop him...  
  
"Send out our fighters, scatter wave formation. Keep our capital ships on steady course   
towards the planet."  
  
His voice was unusually cheery, but had a sinister tone painted under his words. The   
unnerving quality made the sub-commander glance at him twice as he poked at the   
buttons on his console.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Alright everyone, this is Commander Grey, I'm going in with D and E group. All pilots   
stay close, but randomize your targets. Focus on the fighters and not the capital ships, our   
planetary defense will take care of them."  
  
"Acknowledged," came the scattered voices from across the comm channel.  
  
"This is Elena, as I said before, I'm following your lead. My group, quadratic formation,   
full speed!"  
  
"They're entering weapons range," strained Wolf with an unyielding coldness blanketed   
over his voice.  
  
*******************************************  
  
In a brief moment, all of space seemed to go silent as the clusters of ships glided towards   
each other. The green and white Cornerian vessels pointed their noses toward the plain   
gray specks of modified Macbethian cargo ships and converted Cornerian fighters.  
  
At the peak of the calmness an explosion of hailing laser beams scorched across the star   
field instantaneously as the ships exchanged their rapid bursts of fire. The massive   
clusters of vessels meshed together with searing blue white beams searing across the   
sparkling landscape of space. Handfuls of ships instantly exploded into bursting fireballs   
after being pierced by blazing swords of light and fire.  
  
Pepper's capital ships drifted lazily past the beehive of intertwining fighters and weapon   
blasts as they continued their march towards Macbeth.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I've got contacts falling through towards the planet," spoke Wolf stiffly as he glared at   
the rapidly moving indicators, his eyes locking on five red dots that appeared to simply   
glide past the buzzing markers that clustered the center of the screen.  
  
"Pepper...he's coming," whispered Prole as he stared at the same place Wolf was.  
  
"They will be within orbiting range in about three minutes."  
  
Fox looked up at Dordon's nerve racked face. Staring into his deep brown eyes as the   
mole nervously pulled at his pins. It was the first time he had ever seen the Viceroy in   
such a state.  
  
"Don't worry...Slippy will have the Corodus ready."  
  
*******************************************  
  
The perspiring amphibian leaped over his computer console and rushed towards a set of   
information panels on the wall, frantically punching in data with as much speed and   
agility as possible.  
  
"Mr. Toad!" screamed another mole scientist. "I've got an unauthorized information   
access into the drill's computer!"  
  
"No time to worry about security!" screamed Slippy as he frenetically stammered his   
fingers across controls and consoles. "I've got a target lock, bring the power cuplings   
online, I'm charging the beam to maximum!"  
  
"But Mr. Toad!"  
  
"DO IT!" he shouted in sweltering rage.   
  
Slippy had never felt his irritation flow so high before. He was always the light hearted   
happy sap who did nothing but smile and bend backwards under pressure, but right now   
was a moment filled with apprehension. This was their chance to get Pepper to back off.   
He had to make this right. It had to be perfect. The bluff could not be called.  
  
"Firing! Stand by!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Nicholas ran his fingers across the keyboard with incredible dexterity as he inputted the   
heavy encrypted access codes to enter the Corodus' mainframe. A smile flashed across   
his face as numbers poured onto the screen.   
  
"Computer, prepare linkup...subspace proxy tunnel with Cornerian capital ship."  
  
"Linkup approved...data transfer ready."  
  
"Select Corodus location and power data...transfer to Pepper now..."  
  
"Transferring."  
  
The computer hummed to life as a progress indicator danced across the monitor. He felt a   
soft glowing warmth of success pour through his body as he watched with a rigid smile.   
His eyes drifted over to the other monitor which showed the Corodus' current weapon   
status. His smile quickly erased. The beam was entering firing mode.   
  
"Oh God no!" he shrieked at the screen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"General, I have a strange target lock on one of our ships, shall I move to full stop?"  
  
"No, continue forward..." Pepper paused as he smiled at his console display. Vital   
information, including the location of the beam weapon, poured onto his screen in an   
excellent display of numbers and data. Exactly what Pepper wanted, handed to him from   
his brilliant minded insider.  
  
"The Corodus, how interesting," he mumbled, "Sub-Commander, target these coordinates,   
135.29 degrees Longitude West, 33.33 degrees North. Prepare to fire our protium laser   
weapon on my mark."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Slippy watched in amazement as the beam charged to life. It was working, it was going to   
fire! The roaring sound of energy filled the chasm that housed the weapon. Deafening as   
it was, it was beautiful to him. The noise resonated through his ears and echoed back and   
forth through the massive chamber as scientists in lab coats braced themselves against   
whatever they could find.  
  
In an instant bright flash, a burst of energy exploded outward from the underground silo   
that protruded from the surface of the mine quarry. The intense red beam blasting   
outward toward the sky, parting the clouds like a knife as it zoomed into space.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Peppy swerved his Arwing around dodging the flurry of fighters that surrounded him...   
Glancing towards the planet and the five heavy cruisers, a blinding crimson filled his   
eyes. In alarm he watched the red column of light shoot from the planet and impale one   
of the massive gray ships resulting in a brilliant explosion that expanded in seconds   
above Macbeth.  
  
A shockwave rushed outward rattling all the ships in the surrounding area as Pepper   
braced his console firmly. The lights on the command deck flickered from the turbulence.   
He could feel his face twisting, his teeth clenching in anger as he watched his crew   
recuperate from the sudden jolts. The beam weapon firing at them was entirely   
unexpected...  
  
"Delta ship down, Delta ship down," cried the control officer anxiously as he scanned his   
console display. Frantically the sub-commander curtly swerved in his chair to face   
Pepper.  
  
"Shall we retreat sir? We cannot risk another attack of that caliber."  
  
Pepper's twisted expression of madness turned into a delicate smile as he stared at the   
numbers on his personal display.   
  
"No...they were only able to fire the weapon once."  
  
"How do you know this?" questioned the sub-commander with shocked inquisitiveness.  
  
"Because we have an insider on the planet, that's how," he barked in annoyance,"And   
commander, if you question me again.......I'll execute you immediately."  
  
The uniformed weasel's face turned stone white as he pulled at his collar and took his   
seat civilly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Direct hit!" shouted Wolf as he leaped up in the air, his eyes still strongly locked onto   
the table display below. "The Corodus fired and has completely eliminated one of the   
heavy cruisers, they should be turning away in retreat any second now!"  
  
Fox glared into the display intently with Katt and Prole as they watched the four   
indicators continue to inch closer and closer to the planet.  
  
"Not....much....happening..." whispered Katt softly, taking care not to raise her voice and   
disturb the devoted concentration of the room.  
  
Something caught Wolf's attention as a new triangle shaped indicator appeared on the   
display, but instead of being on the outside of the planet, the marker popped up within the   
planet's sphere indicator.  
  
"What does this mean?" he questioned, glancing at the Viceroy.  
  
"Someone is making an unauthorized communications link with one of the heavy   
cruisers," There was an icy contemplation in his voice as he returned Wolf's interrogative   
glare.  
  
Katt looked up at them harshly, her face filled with stunned confusion, but they could   
practically read her mind as she glowered intensely.  
  
"Where is Nicholas?"  
  
"We're dropping like flies!" screamed Falco as he watched more brilliant explosions pop   
out almost in a blustering chain reaction. One after the other, each one, another   
Macbethian ship lost, another life, another pilot, another asset to success.  
  
"We're down to only forty-two vessels," gasped Fox as Katt, Wolf and Prole bickered   
about Nicholas' whereabouts in a frenzy of shouts and howls.  
  
"Thirty-two ships! Good God! Twenty-eight!"  
"I am quite sure Mr. Ivanfox is where he claims he is Ms. Monroe!"  
"He used to work for Corneria put those two together Prole!"  
"Twenty-five! Falco! Bill! Everyone get the hell out of there!"  
"Can we even try to contact Nicholas now?!"  
"Twenty-three!"  
"Mr. Ivanfox is not responding to my comm messages."  
"Twenty!"  
"Then someone FIND him dammit!"  
  
"Input that weapon's coordinates and fire!" roared Pepper before the sub-commander   
jammed a red square button on his console.  
  
And the skies opened up...taking in the beautiful light. The serpentine column, the   
gracious hand of God, reaching down...further and further, it was so beautiful, the deep   
blue color. The color of haunting shimmering dusk, stabbed into the ground right where   
the Corodus was. The massive plume of orange and red puffing across the terrain in a   
fractionated second, as millions of tons of gray crusted matter ejected across the land   
spewing forth as the earth vomited onto itself in fit of surreal calamity.   
  
Wolf, Katt, Prole, and Fox, all thrown to the floor, as the earth violently shook below   
them. Chairs and loose objects flying back into the walls with assorted crashes. The room   
darkened instantly, lights exploding out in a shower of sparks. The table display zapped   
blank as a roaring rumble resounded from outside.  
  
Slippy looked up as he saw the wall of fire, rock and ash soar towards him from inside   
his control room; his last memory, launching against the floor and under his console as   
shards of metal impaled the walls around him.  
  
Bill and Peppy zoomed away from the planet as they and only a few scattered ships were   
left of their shredded fleet. Falco broke away from the two and rushed back towards the   
planet with all the speed his Arwing could muster. He knew in his mind that something   
horrible had just happened. He hoped to God that everyone was alright. His friends, Fox,   
Katt, Wolf...Slippy...  
  
It was over...they had all failed...  
  
*******************************************  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Katt rolled over, lying on her back, looking up at the dark ceiling, the overhead lights   
empty, blank, without electricity.  
  
"Wh...what happened," she groaned.   
  
She felt a hand press against her shoulder softly, it was Falco, "Katt, are you ok?" he   
questioned in a caring tone.  
  
"Oh Falco...talk about deja vu, saving me again?"  
  
Her eyes darted around, Wolf and Fox were clenching onto each other, huddling in each   
others arms for comfort on the floor. Meanwhile Prole was rolled into a ball, crouched   
under the table; an odd position to see such an elite official contort into, but   
understandable as he was a mole after all.  
  
"Dordon?...Viceroy Prole? It's ok, you're alright, you can come out now," insisted Falco   
as he looked over his shoulder towards the broken shell-shocked leader.  
  
Crawling out from under the table, he raised himself up and looked around, "Is everyone   
here alright?"  
  
Wolf and Fox nodded as they released each other from their embrace and straightened   
themselves out, still dazed as they glanced around at the debris laden room.  
  
"What about the Macbethian fleet?"  
  
Falco lowered his head, fighting back a hot anger that began to flash inside of him,   
"There is not much left...Pepper wiped us out."  
  
The Viceroy lowered his head as well, quietly thinking to himself. What was going to   
happen now? Their goals, ambitions, all lay to waste. Where did they go wrong, what   
happened in their plan that was flawed? They just weren't strong enough he thought to   
himself.  
  
A small ship landing on a platform outside the gaping blown out window frame caught   
Wolf's attention. Straitening his jacket out, he strained his right eye to get a better view   
of the vessel as its doors opened. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw Pepper's   
vicious visage look around, stepping out the doorway of his shuttle. He paced towards the   
doors of the government building with a dark determination in his eyebrows that rested   
above his dark sunglasses. He was coming. He was going to be right in front of them, in   
the same room, any second.   
  
Prole turned around to face the door as he heard it unlatch and begin to open. They all   
stood in an arc with the Viceroy in the middle as General Pepper entered the room slowly,   
two guards at his side, rifles in hand.  
  
Each step he took towards the group had a sense of finality; they were slow, precise, like   
an executioner's march. His blazing red uniform matched the fire of his rabid demeanor.   
The black boots he wore clicked against the firm tiled floor, taps echoing throughout the   
vaulted room. Turning his head aslant, he stopped a few feet in front of Prole and pulled   
his sunglasses off, revealing a pair of steely cold eyes.  
  
"Well...Dordon Prole, at last I have the pleasure of seeing you."  
  
"There is no pleasure in your visit," flashed the Viceroy as he glared deeply at him.  
  
Pepper folded his dark spectacles into the left pocket of his coat, holding a snarled   
expression as the opposite facing doors slid open silently. Nicholas entered the room with   
an equal amount of finality in his steps, except his stride was accompanied by a cheery   
smile. He nodded to Pepper with a warm gesture, stopping a few feet away, folding his   
arms across his chest.   
  
"And the star of the show, Mr. Nicholas Ivanfox. Bravo Nicholas that was magnificent   
work, I would not have been able to pull all of this off without you. The information you   
provided on that nasty weapon of theirs was quite helpful."  
  
"No need to thank me General, actually you should thank these lovely people over here,"   
he cheered as he gestured his arm towards Prole, and the rest of them.  
  
"We trusted you Nicholas," belted Wolf, his voice filled with anger and malice.  
  
"Oh my Wolf O'Donnell! There you are!" cried Pepper in sarcastic shock. "I was   
beginning to grow fond of our short friendship we had a while ago,"  
  
"We never had a friendship, you drugged me," was the cold response.  
  
Pepper frowned with exaggeration, looking upward, "A bit of an icy reunion   
unfortunately."  
  
"Yes, he is somewhat of a tough one," started Nicholas, "Wasn't too nice to me either."  
  
Wolf shot a hot glare at him as he smiled mockingly. The level of sarcasm in the room   
was beginning to make him feel ill. But the tension was incredibly strong, like an odor   
that couldn't be ignored.   
  
Before they could think twice, the General pulled out his blaster, yanking it with quick   
motion from his crimson coat, pointing it straight at the Viceroy's face.  
  
"And now...I exercise my first act of authority on Macbeth."  
  
There was a sharp silence stabbing through the room in that moment, Pepper's leather   
glove clasped around the trigger...Prole's shallow breaths, they were the only audible   
sounds in the room.  
  
"Nicholas, let me ask you a question," started Pepper still pointing the gun at Prole's   
forehead.  
  
"Yes, of course anything."  
  
"Do you think I enjoy incompetence?" he questioned tilting his head to the side, still   
clasping his finger around the trigger of the blaster.  
  
"No, I would think not."  
  
"Then why was one of my battle cruisers destroyed?"  
  
Nicholas froze, his tail falling to the floor stiffly as his muzzle quivered. Everyone stared   
at him with Pepper, waiting to hear a response but terrified as to what could happen next.  
  
"I...I...didn't have time...to warn you..."  
  
"Well, then I suppose I don't have time for you either," he thrashed with his voice.  
  
In rapid movement he swerved his arm wildly towards Nicholas, the gun pointing at his   
face. Without anymore deliberation, he yanked the trigger with a jerk of his finger.  
  
The sudden blast coincided with a sharp scream from Katt as everyone stared in horror.   
Nicholas' body collapsed to the floor, a smoldering hole entrenched through his forehead   
as blood pooled on the marble tiles in a widening lake.   
  
"You see everyone," began Pepper, waving his gun as he spoke. "That is incompetence.   
That is what happens to people that disappoint me. I really cannot stand for it...at all."  
  
Wolf could only look at Nicholas's limp body with regret. Regret of trusting him, but   
such sorrow as well. He was betrayed the same way he betrayed them. He was paid his   
own death in the end. Treachery begets treachery, corruption, malice, deceit, hate.   
Whatever entity judges us in death...forgive his soul.  
  
"You sick bastard!" bellowed Falco.   
  
Ignoring him, the General stepped closer to Prole, his eyes glaring down into his soul; the   
Viceroy didn't flinch as he stared right back at him with equal strength. So many   
thoughts raced through Prole's head as he stood there. He had just witnessed this man   
commit heartless murder before his very own eyes. He was a monster, he was staring   
right into evil, he was afraid, terrified, but he couldn't show it. All those times before   
when he trembled in anxiety seemed miniscule compared to now. This was fear and it   
was paralyzing him.  
  
"You should have run when you had the chance Dordon," whispered Pepper, inching   
closer and closer.  
  
"I do not run from my enemies."  
  
"Then you are a fool."  
  
A shot exploded throughout the room as a delirious grin danced on Pepper's face, a   
smoking blaster clenched in his hand, pointed forward from his side.  
  
Prole looked down at the uniform he was wearing to see a cleanly cut hole in the center   
of his chest. A fascinating tingling sensation rippled through his body as he stared at the   
puncturing cavity, not looking up at all, entranced by what had just occurred... A tint of   
redness quickly began to expand around the orifice, staining the blue fabric behind his   
pins and metals.  
  
He finally looked up, smiling weakly, a flashing beam that gave the General a confused   
expression. Calmly, he fell backwards as Fox caught him in his arms. He knelt under the   
Viceroy's weight, lowering him to the floor as smoothly as possible. A hand was placed   
on Prole's chest, Fox's hand, the blood mixing with his fur as Dordon placed his glove on   
top.  
  
"Fox...protect...my people," he gasped, struggling for air. "Don't...try and stop the   
blood...it is over for me, just......protect......" he looked away, glancing at the ceiling, his   
eyes glossing over with the fogginess of death. They locked into a permanent stare   
toward the heavens as his body went limp.  
  
Enraged with fury, Fox raised his eyes from the dead leader slowly up Pepper's figure   
until he met his eyes.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow is it not?" hissed the General malevolently.  
  
Canine teeth showing, Fox got up with heaviness in his face, his emerald orbs burning   
hot with seething anger. He felt his hand slowly grip around his blaster that was hoisted   
on his belt.  
  
Wolf swiftly grabbed his jacket arm, "Don't...he'll only kill us."  
  
Pepper smiled warmly, "Smart fellow, yes...here's a proposition for you two," he began,   
gesturing at Fox, "You turn yourself and Wolf over to me, and I'll spare your friends."  
  
"What?! Fox don't do it!" screeched Falco.  
  
"Silence Lombardi!" he barked, "If Fox and Wolf do not give themselves to me, I will   
make sure to kill every non-work capable citizen of Macbeth."  
  
Katt gasped covering her mouth as her whiskers perked back in shock.  
  
"Women...children...they're just pathetic moles to me."  
  
Fox glared at Wolf as he stared back. He knew as he looked into his eyes that he had to   
do the right thing. They had no choice. So many people had died today and now the lives   
of so many more rested in his hands.  
  
"Why should they trust you to honor your side of the bargain..." mewed Katt quietly.  
  
"Because I have a fucking gun to their heads, that's why."  
  
A stabbing curse that made Wolf flinch, trying to fight his emotions with all his strength,   
he felt warm drops of water build up in his sight, blurring his vision, rising up on his bottom   
eyelid before tipping over in a single tear. Anguish, pain and fear dripped forth from him   
with that watery orb as he watched Fox nod. His head lowering with such conclusiveness, he   
knew that turning themselves over was most likely the end for them, giving into Pepper's wishes.   
He didn't know what lied ahead and the fear of a future so dark stabbed inside of him like hot   
dagger to the stomach.  
  
"Excellent," jeered Pepper, "Escort them to the shuttle immediately," he added as he   
gestured at his guards.   
  
They pressed their laser rifles to the two prisoners backs as they paced towards the shuttle,   
the acrid wind hitting their noses as the doors opened. The sunlight was masked by   
smoke and gray clouds, diffusing over the terrain with a soft dull glow.   
  
Katt and Falco watched from behind the scorched glassless window as their two friends   
stepped onto the shuttle with lowered heads, the guards and Pepper following closely   
behind. Katt wept into the blue avian's arm as she thought about how it could very well   
be the last time they ever saw them again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'd like to thank FoxMcCloud761, ImagenAshyun, and DarthVenom for putting up with   
all my bickering, complaining and conversation about this chapter. Although this was a   
climactic entry, the story is not complete, the adventure will definitely continue. Check   
back for Chapter 17 soon! 


	17. Memory Tears

Chapter 17: Memory Tears  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox stared at the floor of his cell thinking about what had happened the past few hours, or   
the past few days he should say. Every time they tried to gain an upper hand in this   
struggle it was though it was slapped right out of their reach. I couldn't protect Zoness   
thought Fox to himself, I couldn't protect Macbeth, hell I couldn't even keep Dordon   
Prole alive 24 hours after meeting him. I'm failing at this and the cards aren't in our favor   
anymore.   
  
The ride on the shuttle to Pepper's capital ship was silent. No words spoken when they   
were sitting next to each other, hands bound, the General staring at them with happiness   
as though he had just caught a large prize. There was no point in thinking about it   
anymore. Reminiscing had become painful.   
  
Glancing around the bleak cell, he noticed it was immaculate, completely clean, the walls   
a dim gray. He was sitting on a bench that extended from the wall like a lonely stub with   
nothing else to do but watch the prisoners from below. It was a quaintly small room,   
about the size of a regular washroom. There was one visible door, no windows. Wolf was   
sitting on the bench across from him, staring hopelessly at the steel floor. Pepper had   
decided to put them in the same cell together as they journeyed on his capital ship back to   
Corneria. He was fascinated by their recent friendship, it intrigued him, sparked his   
curiosity.   
  
"What happens now?" Wolf raised his head up to look at Fox.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yea, now. We're captured Fox, all four populated planets of Lylat are under Pepper's   
power, Corneria, Katina, Zoness, Macbeth, two of which we failed to protect." He stared   
at Fox with the same dismal hopelessness that he had held towards the cold floor earlier.  
  
"Why are we alive?" he added. "What does he want with us?"  
  
Fox couldn't find where to look as his eyes wandered about. It was a good question, he   
was up to something, Pepper, so heartless and so cold, he had been specifically pursuing   
them for so long. Now that he has them, why doesn't he fulfill his desires and kill them?   
He continued in thought as he sat there.  
  
"He could just be stalling before he kills us." He leaned into the wall for comfort and   
contemplation.  
  
Wolf glared at him for a moment before burying his face into his paws in silence.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katt and Falco rushed across the bridge towards the platform that held the Great Fox.   
They frantically glanced behind them again and again as several hovercars chased them   
with sirens blaring. They were Pepper's death police, and they were coming for them.   
They had to get off Macbeth as soon as possible.  
  
"Katt keep up! They're coming!" Falco grabbed her arm and yanked her forward to keep   
in pace.  
  
"Falco I can't run anymore!" she screamed in exasperation. They were only meters away   
from the platform.  
  
"You gotta! We're almost there!" Laser blasts sparked around the two as the cars rushed   
towards them.  
  
"I thought if Fox and Wolf turned themselves over, Pepper would let us live!" She   
collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"You believed that shit?!" Without delay, he picked her up and paced as fast as his boots   
could carry him towards the Great Fox, lasers ricocheting around them. He scampered up   
the ramp into the ship, dodging more fire as he went.  
  
"Get us out of here Rob!" The robot swerved towards the console and flew across several   
buttons with his hands, pressing them as he went along in a furious dance that even an   
android would call frantic. The sound of pinging lasers resounded from outside. They   
were hitting the hull of this ship fruitlessly, but they would soon break inside. They were   
frenetic, the death police. They were loyal, astute, murderous without question. They had   
to get out now.  
  
"Engaging launch sequence, please stand by." Rob sat down in the chair and strapped   
himself in as Falco did the same after helping Katt into a seat.  
  
Rising off the ground lazily, the Great Fox glided over the terrain with the hovercars in   
hot pursuit. They rose higher and higher until the pursuing vehicles could no longer   
follow. Finally with a roar of the afterburners the Great Fox blasted off into space leaving   
behind the planet...they hopelessly could not defend...Macbeth.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Knock Knock!" Pepper threw open the door with a loud bang waking Wolf and Fox up   
from their benches.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt the sleepover, I'm so rude these days!" He swiftly grabbed Wolf   
pulling him off the bench by his arm. Pepper's grip was insanely strong as Wolf easily   
took notice with an open mouth expression of pain.  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" Fox bolted up into a defensive position as the General   
paused.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I assure your little mutt friend will be ok for the time being. There's   
something special waiting for him."  
  
"Fox...I'm scared." The General yanked Wolf out the door, slamming it shut quickly after   
disappearing through the doorway.  
  
Pepper literally dragged him down the hallway. For a man in his fifties he is quite strong   
thought Wolf as he winced in pain from the tightening grip.  
  
"I swear, I don't know what to do with you people anymore, I try to make a better world   
for everyone and you have to try and mess it all up." The General threw open another   
door to a dimly lit room, there was nothing in it except a medical table in the center with   
a light shining brightly on it. Wolf struggled when it caught his eye, trying his hardest not   
to go through the doorway but Pepper shoved him in with brute force.   
  
"You know, when I had to eliminate Fox, I realized I needed a new mercenary. You can't   
always count on your army alone to carry out your duties." He smiled at Wolf.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He jerked around under Pepper's grip, who was still   
edging him towards the bed.  
  
"You can show yourself my friend, no need to hide now!" Grinning wildly he let go of   
Wolf shoving him into the wall.   
  
Rotating around after recovering from the toss, something very peculiar caught his eye. A   
shimmering outline appeared in front of him, softly at first yet becoming clearer as the   
seconds passed but it was definitely walking towards him. It was a figure, green, tall...chameleon.  
  
"No!" Wolf screamed in vexation as his eyes laid upon Leon.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Pepper. "You remember your old friend don't you?! You see, he works   
for me now. Isn't that nice?!" His words became the words of a madman, deranged,   
gleefully smiling at the thought of evil and pain.  
  
"Wolf...I have waited for this moment for such a long time." Leon put his hands on him,   
turning him around slowly, almost gently. Wolf couldn't fight him, he merely submitted   
in defeat as he felt his arms being held behind his back by cold scaly hands. He lowered   
his head as his old comrade paced him towards the table.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone for now." Pepper marched towards the door, pausing after   
several steps. "Keep him alive for now, is that understood Mr. Powalski?" The door shut   
swiftly with a thud.   
  
"Leon, please...don't do this." Wolf shook his head as he was laid out on the table.   
"We're friends, comrades, we fought so many years side by side. You can't do this to   
me!"  
  
The chameleon sniffed the air lightly, his movements were gently smooth, as he caressed   
Wolf's forehead. "Ah my old friend, but you have betrayed me, fighting alongside with   
Fox. I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"But you're fighting for Pepper!" Wolf slapped Leon's hand away, receiving a swift jab   
to the face in response.  
  
Dazed and helpless, he tried to hold up his paws in defense but Leon leaped on top of him,   
forcing his arms down to the side of the table, quickly clamping them with the metal   
cuffs on the sides.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this. Of all the people I've ever hurt, of all the people I've ever   
sucked the pain out of, you Wolf, I shall enjoy."  
  
In a flashing moment, Leon produced a large knife, its blade glinting under the light. He   
was still mounted on top of Wolf, staring down at him with a smile as he wrapped his   
scaly green tail around the lupine's neck.   
  
"No Leon..." He gasped for air as he felt the green cord tighten, "Please...don't do this..."   
  
Leon leisurely unzipped Wolf's jacket, holding the knife between his lips as though   
savoring every moment of his victim's fear. He pulled the jacket open further, and with a   
punctual movement he tore open the black shirt, exposing Wolf's frantically heaving   
chest. He was terrified, he knew what his old comrade used to do to people. He had heard   
the screams of pain, he knew the tormenting terror that could be instilled.  
  
"Please...I beg you Leon..."  
  
But it was too late, he was already gingerly wedging the knife across his chest inciting a   
vicious howl of pain from him. Blood quickly stained the soft white fur on his chest   
making Leon's eyes widen. The chameleon quickly lowered his head pressing his lips to the   
crimson fuzz, licking it tenderly with his tongue.   
  
"God, you sick bastard!" shouted Wolf in agony.  
  
"You taste so much better than I thought you would." Leon tightened his tail around his   
victim's neck so he could no longer cry in pain.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Slippy opened his eyes, his head throbbing in fatigue as he did so. The slightest   
movement instilled a lightning bolt of gut wrenching pain as he struggled to look around   
his surroundings. He tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. He   
was working on the Corodus laser, recovering after it had first fired, and then   
something...happened. Falling rock, ash, it was all a blur. Peeking around the room, it   
was dark, sparking wires hung from the ceiling lazily, the walls appeared scorched, the   
window of the control room that originally overlooked the cave was blown in, but outside   
the glass everything was filled with collapsed rock and soot. The massive weapon he had   
cherished before, no longer visible.  
  
"What happened?" He rolled over from under his desk, getting up and greeting a shooting pain   
in his leg with a shout of distress. A large metal pipe was perfectly impaled through his thigh.   
Upon realizing the horrible spectacle of mutilation, he collapsed to the floor grabbing onto   
his heat scarred desk for support. He screamed again as the searing metal burned his hands.   
He felt the blood beginning to rush away from his head as he fumbled for his PDA in his burned   
coat. With his last ounce of strength he pressed the emergency button on the device as everything   
faded away. He slipped into the unconscious, resting by his desk as ash danced in the air   
currents of the smoke parched room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Peppy, Bill and Elena entered the bridge of the Great Fox, grim faced and distraught. The   
gray squirrel felt her heart sink as her eyes laid on the dismal looking blue avian and the   
petrified feline that were sitting down in front of her.   
  
"This was...a complete...and utter failure." Elena took off her helmet letting her striking   
platinum hair down.   
  
Falco quickly got up. "There is no time for remising on the situation, right now we need   
to figure out what we need to do and how to do it."   
  
"Where are Fox and Wolf?" questioned Bill stiffly with Elena standing at his side.   
  
Everyone in the room stared at the two bleakly. No one wanted to speak up about what   
had happened. It hurt too much to even think about it. Simply saying it out loud would   
only add to the hopelessness of the situation.   
  
"No...they couldn't be..." began Peppy with trepidation.  
  
"Captured," snapped Falco, "They're just as much dead to us now."  
  
Everyone winced at the word.  
  
"What about Nicholas Ivanfox?"  
  
"Dead." Katt recoiled as she uttered the remark She remembered how violent his demise   
was. She had seen people die before, but none as swift and gruesome as his. It only made   
her feel a pang of hatred towards Pepper. Nicholas might have deserved it, but the   
sickness of his murder was at the General's hand.  
  
"He betrayed us. He gave Pepper the Corodus' location, that's why he knew exactly   
where to strike." Falco folded his arms, looking at the floor as though regretting that he   
was unable to stop him when he did.  
  
Rob, scratched his head absently as one of his randomized algorithms usually told him to   
do. The mannerism meant to make him appear more organic in movement, but was often   
futile as no one cared.   
  
"Where is Slippy," he began. "My proton packs are at 33% power. They will need to be   
recharged soon."  
  
Katt glared at Falco, "He was in the Corodus control center when Pepper attacked..." Her   
voice drifted off as she realized the finality of it all. He had been directly under where   
Pepper's weapon had hit, there was no chance he could have survived. Everyone merely   
lowered their heads in silence. She sobbed weakly as everything seemed to be falling apart.  
  
A small beeping sound from Peppy's belt broke the stillness. Everyone stared at him as   
he pulled out his PDA and opened it, quickly silencing the bleeps.  
  
"It's a distress signal, it's coming from a team issued PDA...on Macbeth."  
  
"Slippy? We have to go back! This means he's alive!" Bill, put on his pilot's helmet,   
readying himself.  
  
"It would be suicide to rescue him," began Katt, "Pepper's death police are already on   
Macbeth. They'll kill us if we go down there."  
  
Falco gritted his beak in determination "Then we'll just have to avoid them."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Fox woke up with a start as the door to his cell blew open with Wolf being tossed in. He   
collapsed to his hands and knees as the door slammed shut and the sound of clicking   
boots resounded down the hallway outside.  
  
"Wolf!" Fox leaped up and knelt down next to him. "What did they do to you?!" He   
quickly scanned his body. He was covered in skin deep scratches, his face bruised and   
ears bloody. The white fur on his chest was stained with the reddish-brown tint of dried   
blood.  
  
"Le...Leon," he choked hoarsely, mustering the strength to keep his head up.   
  
Fox swiftly took off his jacket putting it around Wolf to comfort him. He tore off a piece   
of his shirt and dabbed his friend's wounds where they appeared the worst. But they were   
everywhere. His arms, chest, and shoulders, all scarred with tract marks from a knife. His   
blind eye was a sickly purple as his good one was merely half open from the stinging   
pain all over his body.  
  
"Leon? He's working for Pepper?"  
  
Wolf nodded as he wheezed a weak cough.   
  
"God, here lie down." He lowered him to the floor, laying him down on his back. He   
placed the jacket under Wolf like a blanket.  
  
Fox's eyes widened as he noticed strange marks on his neck, as though someone had   
been choking him. How could anyone do this to someone thought Fox as he groomed   
Wolf's fur gently with his paw. Why did someone who has already had so much hurt and   
pain in his life deserve this?  
  
"Tell me about your mother Fox..." He coughed another weak gasp as he laid there.  
  
He continued to dab the piece of cloth around the wounds on Wolf's chest as he thought   
for a moment.  
  
"My mother...her name was Vixy. She was very beautiful I guess, a dancer too."  
  
Wolf smiled dimly, wincing as Fox cleaned a large scar on his chest.  
  
"I...I didn't get to know her too well, she was killed when I was younger. A..."  
  
"Car bomb," choked Wolf. "Andross...," There was a pause, his face contorted in pain as   
he fumbled for his words, "...He used to tell me how it was...meant for your father, but   
how he was hoping you were still shattered...I'm sorry Fox."   
  
He paused with the cloth clenched in his hand, looking down at Wolf.   
  
"He succeeded."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Fox leaned over him, licking the cloth to make it damp   
again so he could clean the blood out of his fur, trying to forget about what they were   
talking about earlier. It was too painful, to be told this, from someone who knew his   
parent's murderer so closely. Must forget about it he thought.  
  
"My mother..." started Wolf hoarsely. "I was seven...when I was abandoned, but I can   
remember her. She was very quiet...beautiful. Her name was...Leetah."  
  
"Why did your parents abandon you Wolf?" Fox urged, as he gripped the cloth in his   
hand tighter.   
  
Wolf stared up at the dark ceiling. "The last day I saw her, she was so mad at me..." His   
face twisted in pain as his right eye filled with a tear. "Just...so mad, my father too, both   
mad. I can't remember why...I wanted them to love me. But......something was wrong   
with it all. She told me I was too young to understand...but she said she couldn't raise me   
anymore...She took me..."  
  
He paused, a tear ran down the side of his blood stained fur as though predicating the turmoil  
he felt inside of him.  
  
"She took me somewhere in the car, I knew what was going to happen. She opened the   
door and took my hand..."  
  
Another pause as Fox wiped the tear from his face gently with his hand.  
  
He sniffed, nodding in thanks. "She gave me a handful of credits and told me to go...I   
tried so hard to stay with her, I grabbed onto her leg, childish." He scoffed at himself   
weakly, "But she pushed me away...she was crying too. Then, I asked her if she loved   
me..."  
  
His chest twitched as he whimpered, abruptly twisting his face to stop himself.   
  
"She responded...with the last words she ever said to me."  
  
He took in the air shakily, fighting his sobs. "She said 'I'm sorry Wolf.'"  
  
Another tear rolled down his face, as Fox pulled him up into an embrace. He hugged him   
tightly, tenderly brushing the fur on his back which made Wolf lazy with fatigue.  
  
"She couldn't tell me Fox."  
  
He held him for the longest time, rocking back and forth as Wolf buried his tears into Fox's   
orange fur. Eventually they both reclined on the floor and dozed off together, letting lethargy   
take them in its arms, ignoring all the trauma of reality as they slept in their diminutive cell.  
  
And for once, in a long while, they both dreamed of hope.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	18. Canine Emperor

Chapter 18: Canine Emperor  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope is a funny thing, thought Elena as she watched Falco put on his pilot's jacket.  
Almost humorous considering we're all still trying to hope for the impossible now. A   
hope that maybe we can somehow stop what is probably lying in destiny. I'm sure   
we'll eventually be captured, imprisoned, probably executed as well. Funny how Bill   
would probably just brush off that thought with a laugh. He's so damn passive   
sometimes. But yet when I look at him...I see hope...this simple hope. Elena   
continued to think to herself, watching her friend as he stood next to her intently   
listening to Falco.  
  
"Listen, it's too dangerous, for all of us to go down to Macbeth." Falco continued.   
"You and Elena should leave here, gather up any of your fighters that were left and   
scattered and go to Fortuna. You'll be safe there, I don't think Pepper knows about   
your base yet if you've been keeping a low profile."  
  
"That's a risk," stabbed Elena.  
  
Falco huffed in response. "Well, you're not gonna get yourself anything but trouble   
just drifting around in open space."  
  
"What about Prole?" started Bill. "Where is he? We need to orga..."  
  
"Prole is dead," Falco sneered, cutting him off. "That should've been a given by   
now."  
  
He looked to the floor, Katt put his arm around him, trying to sooth him. A feeble   
attempt, but it still felt comforting to know that he still had someone to cherish,   
someone to protect, someone to love him. She nuzzled his arm, purring softly. She   
was in just as much pain.   
  
"What about Fox and Wolf?" Elena held a concerned tone.  
  
Bill looked just as anxious, "We cannot assume they're dead. We just can't."  
  
Blue feathers ruffled, he looked absently at the wall. A navy colored emblem of a   
running fox was painted in one of the bulkheads, the letters "SF" printed inside the   
shape. He remembered spray painting it a few years ago, when they finally paid off   
their debts and got that refit everyone so desperately wanted done. But he was   
simply thinking of someone who he would probably never see again. He was   
probably gone by now.  
  
"I cannot let myself think that."  
  
"Think what?" Katt glanced at him confused.   
  
He walked past her, "Rob, have you been keeping track of Pepper's fleet?"  
  
The robot nodded as he brought up a map on the main view screen. There were   
several indicators displayed near Corneria. They were just about to reach the planet   
he assumed as he looked up at the map.  
  
"After we rescue Slippy, how fast can you get us to Corneria?"  
  
"2 hours."  
  
Peppy and Katt both stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "Falco that   
would be suicide," she started. "Corneria is surrounded by a vast number of ships   
and defense stations, it would just be......well it would be suicide!"  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but there isn't time to debate this. If you and Katt are going to   
rescue Slippy, you better do it now." Peppy, shut off the map on the view screen and   
crossed his arms.   
  
"He's right, we gotta go." Falco started towards the hyperlift, Katt trailing behind,   
"Elena, Bill, contact us when you get to Fortuna..."  
  
"...Keep a lookout for any messages or hints from Fox and Wolf. I'm deciding to keep   
a hopeful attitude about them."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Fox didn't know how long he had been asleep, he awoke in sitting position. He was   
in a chair, the room dimly lit with humming controls and consoles surrounding him.   
  
"Where am I?" He found himself cuffed by the wrists to the seat he was in.  
  
"You're on the command deck." Pepper folded his arms, and paced slowly around   
him, curling his lip, sharp white canines showing. "I guess I just wanted to have   
some personal time with you Fox."  
  
"Um...ok." He looked around the bridge, it was empty. He must have ushered out   
the main crew before he awakened.   
  
"You see Fox, now that all of Lylat is in my possession, you belong to me. I decide   
everything you do from this point forward. You---are essentially mine."  
  
He blinked and ignored him. "I have a quick question General."  
  
"My correct title is Emperor."  
  
"Right...Emperor, here's a thought for you. Why have you captured me? Why don't   
you just kill me right now? That would seem to make more sense."  
  
He laughed curtly before calming himself. "Oh Fox, you don't think I'd let you get   
off that easy."  
  
"But you have been pursuing me for days, killing everything that gets in your way,   
massacring thousands..."   
  
The red uniformed canine smiled a vicious grin, "Well I was taking control of Lylat   
in the process, no one said gaining domination over a star system was a peaceful   
task."  
  
"Then what are your plans now?"  
  
"You shall see when the time comes." He leered malevolently. "However, something   
interesting has occurred. We found one of your friends trapped on Macbeth, right   
where that awful weapon of yours was...what was it called?...the Corodus? Hmm,   
miracle that he survived. Too bad we found him before your friends did...most   
unfortunate."  
  
"Who was it?!" belted Fox.  
  
A small beeping sound emitted from a nearby console drawing their attention.   
Distracted from the moment, Pepper walked over to it and pressed several buttons   
quickly. The large screen at the front of the bridge came to life showing the planet of   
Corneria below. The beautiful swirling bleach colored clouds, mixing with rich hues   
of blue and vibrant green. It was home, and it was beautiful. It was also...Pepper's.  
  
"Oh my look at this." he pressed another button. The main screen switched to a   
blockade of several small civilian ships, they were speeding away from Corneria,   
fleeing from the planet.  
  
"It's sad, after all that I do for them, and this is the thanks I get, ungrateful citizens   
running away from their home."   
  
"Maybe that should tell you something," spat Fox.  
  
"Silence! He barked. "Computer, could you be so kind as to tell me how many   
brave little souls there are on board those ships in total?"  
  
"Three hundred---and---thirty five"  
  
Pepper sighed in discontent, "Thank you, bring main weapons online, full target   
spread please." The lights dimmed, a crimson colored hue bathed his face, the light   
emanating from the weapons panel on the console.  
  
"No!" shouted Fox. "They didn't do anything! At least contact them! Tell them to go   
back!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have no choice Fox."   
  
"But you do! Don't do this General! I mean Emperor! Spare them! They don't   
deserve this!" Fox struggled under his restraints hopelessly as he watched the ships   
ignorantly drift farther from the planet.  
  
Pepper frowned at him in pity. Without warning he slammed his hand against the   
fire button.  
  
The ship vibrated as dozens of laser beams shot out from the cannons, impacting the   
blockade of small fleeing ships randomly with cascading explosions. Metal and   
debris shattered outward from the plumes of fiery orange and red, filling the space   
above the planet with an expanding cloud of twisted matter.  
  
Fox stared in awe at the horror that unfolded on screen. It was sickening, to know   
that so many people had just died in front of him without reason, without logic.   
Their lives, tossed away because of corrupted apathy. The General, who Fox refused   
to think of as Emperor, was truly a monster.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Falco and Katt's respective Arwings blasted across the terrain of Macbeth, zooming   
towards their destination at a considerable pace. Katt who had never had the   
pleasure of flying an Arwing was enjoying it immensely.   
  
"Not quite the Katt's paw eh?" Falco smirked into the comm window.   
  
"Not exactly, but still a joy to handle." She tilted the stick back, bobbing over a   
rocky gray hill with grace.  
  
"Whatever happened to that old heap of metal anyway?"  
  
"Sold it on the market a few years back, and if I remember correctly, that 'heap of   
metal' saved your feathered ass a few times. Why it was so amazing, they practically   
wrote about it in history books!"  
  
Falco chuckled lightly, "Naw I don't think so, I wouldn't want my kids to read   
'Katt's paw saves loser avian from danger!' if I ever pop out a few little runts in the   
future."   
  
"That is...if they have a future to live in."  
  
The sullen tone pulled Falco away from the light humor, focusing him on the   
mission at hand. The thought hadn't occurred to him. Fathering wasn't something   
that usually crossed his mind, it wasn't something he planned anyway, but the idea   
of anyone not having a safe sound future was a detrimental thought enough.  
  
"Ok, we're coming in on the Corodus station. Keep an eye out for Pepper's police   
squads. They should be scouring the planet in droves by now."  
  
Their Arwings peaked over another hill which was actually the edge to a massive   
crater. Falco looked at his PDA and control display, it was where the distress signal   
had come from. This was the right place.  
  
"Dear God...Katt, do you know how deep the Corodus control station was   
underground?"  
  
"Eh...I think I remember hearing that it was a good 300 feet, but I don't see how   
anyone could survive this Falco. Just look at the destruction."  
  
They banked around coming back over the smoking crater for another pass.   
  
"Trust me, I know Slippy. That guy can do anything, he's gotta be alive. I mean who   
else coulda sent that distress signal?"  
  
Falco banked around again, flying over the rim of the crater, looking out his canopy   
down onto the scarred terrain.   
  
"Alright, I'm going to land down there and get a closer look, see if there's still a way   
to access the underground station."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Katt. "I...I don't believe it!"  
  
"What?! What is it?!" Falco stammered as he banked wildly to the left, sensing   
trouble.  
  
"Look closer at the crater! Next to those big rocks on the eastern edge!"  
  
Falco flew down low, slowing his Arwing as much as he could. He frantically eyed   
the area Katt was talking about when something caught his eye. A green figure,   
standing on the ground, hopping up and down, waving his arms in the air   
hysterically.  
  
"I don't believe it either!" In a quick moment he promptly landed as Katt did the   
same. They rushed out of their Arwings, clamoring over the smoldering charcoal   
like terrain towards Slippy. He looked perfectly ok, in absolutely normal condition,   
not a scar on him.   
  
"You guys found me!" cried the amphibian, overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"Slippy you've got to have been touched by an angel, I still don't believe it! You're   
ok!"  
  
Katt watched Falco hug Slippy as they both laughed and shouted in happiness.   
Something was very wrong with this picture and it wasn't the giddy excitement that   
was filling Falco in that moment. No, something was definitely wrong. How could he   
have survived without any harm done to him? Even if he did survive, how did he get   
to the surface? His appearance was immaculately clean as well. None of it was   
adding up properly.  
  
"Falco we better get back to the Great Fox, we don't know when those death police   
will come to this area."  
  
"Of course! Let's get out of here!" Falco ran towards his Arwing with Slippy   
following close behind.   
  
"Uh, Falco wait, can I talk to you real quick." Katt stepped off to the side next to   
her Arwing.  
  
"Yeah sure, Slippy get inside, and wait for me."  
  
He walked over towards Katt, who was still standing next to her Arwing, she had a   
concerned look planted in her eyes.   
  
"Not sure if we have time to talk in a situation like this Katt, but ok..."  
  
"Falco, I have a bad feeling about this. Something isn't right."  
  
He strained his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She lowered her voice to a strained whisper, "Doesn't it seem a little odd that he's   
perfectly fine?"  
  
Falco turned around and looked at Slippy who was sitting in his Arwing, fiddling   
with his red cap aimlessly. "Look, I already said that he's a resourceful guy, what   
are you getting at anyway?"  
  
"Falco I just have a bad feeling..."  
  
A laser beam flew past them piercing the ground nearby with a large cracking   
sound. They both dove away, recoiling behind their Arwings.   
  
"No time to discuss, looks like those death police have found us!"  
  
Several hovercars with blaring sirens flew over head, accompanying another shower   
of laser blasts. Falco leaped into his Arwing, cramming in with Slippy as the canopy   
closed. Katt did the same, laser blasts burning into her hull with a flurry of sparks.   
  
Without word, their ships blasted off, inciting a chase from the military hovercars.   
They all banked wildly around rocky hills and shell-shocked buildings, the   
hovercars weaving in and out of each other in a lunatic dance as Katt and Falco   
frantically tried to out run them.  
  
Falco's Arwing swiftly jerked upward, shooting towards the sky as he jammed his   
boosters to full power.   
  
"Katt get into orbit! Those hovercars can't go in space!"  
  
The sky began to turn from a grayish blue to the blackness of space as they rose   
higher, sparkling stars becoming visible. The hovercars were no longer hunting   
them, instead circling each other above the ground like rabid dogs in search of food.   
  
*******************************************************  
Peppy's face lit up as Slippy stepped onto the bridge, his glasses nearly coming off   
his face in shock.   
  
"I'll be damned, it's about time one of us came back alive!"  
  
"You can thank Falco and Katt for saving me!" Slippy grinned wildly, plopping his   
red cap on his head.  
  
The two entered, following Slippy. "Yeah, we made it just by a hair," mewed Katt   
with exasperation. She leaned her head into Falco's arm, smelling his feathers.   
Never again did she want to go back to that damn planet, and she was relieved to be   
alive.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back!" Slippy quickly walked off the bridge, the doors to the   
hyperlift closing behind him.   
  
"...That was a bit odd." Peppy looked miffed as he sat there. "I wanted to chat with   
the kid so he could tell us what happened with him."  
  
"Ah, he's probably exhausted, let him rest a bit. We can all talk about it later."   
Falco took off his jacket and leaned into the chair in the center of the bridge.   
  
*******************************************************  
Wolf sat in his cell, staring at the plain gray wall in front of him. His cuts were   
healing slowly as he noticed the little red scars slashed across his arms and chest. He   
felt almost guilty for getting off so easy compared to the other victims Leon had   
marred in the past. Perhaps he still felt restrained by their old camaraderie,   
reluctant to maim him too much. He enjoys making bodies decay and fester into   
dead emotionless corpses, the process of killing them being his favorite treat. He   
must have been confined by his requirement to keep me alive thought Wolf. But he   
still seemed to enjoy me...immensely...  
  
He rubbed his forehead in pain before looking up as Fox entered the cell, someone   
shoving him in brutally. He looked away, miserable, with a grim scowl on his face.  
  
"I thought maybe he was going to kill you." he murmured as Fox sat down next to   
him. "I'm trying to be hopeful though..."  
  
"He says that we'll see his 'plans' soon when the time comes."  
  
Wolf glared at him in anger, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we're alive because he wants us to see what his next twisted stunt will be."   
Fox stared at the floor, "I don't know, but we're landing on Corneria within the   
hour. He spoke of showing us some 'new' research he's been doing. I don't like the   
sound of it at all."  
  
Wolf raised his eyebrow, acknowledging the threat.  
  
"So I guess we're his pets now?"  
  
"To put it mildly...yes. I have to warn Falco, there has to be some way to contact   
him or get his attention. He has to know we're alive."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Red Feather

Chapter 19: Red Feather  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My proton packs need to be recharged."  
  
Falco turned around to see Rob standing behind him. Powering and maintaining their   
operations robot was an obligation that usually fell on Slippy.   
  
"You see?" Katt hissed, "Wouldn't you think the first thing Slippy would do when he got   
back would be to check on Rob? The guy's obsessed with that robot!" Rob sat down after   
being pointed at.  
  
"That is enough Katt, and he has a name." Falco detached the robot's energy packs and   
connected them to a charger. He had done it before, not too many times though.   
Hopefully he could do it properly.  
  
"My name is Rob," he chimed as he sat there immobile from the loss of energy.  
  
"This should only take a minute or two to recharge." Falco struggled with the connectors,   
growling under his breath.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down. "It's late, I don't know what our plans are now, Captain   
Falco," she emphasized his mock title with sarcasm, "but I'm going to take a nap."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Wolf and Fox laid quietly in their cell, in silence, not sure what to think anymore. They   
had been there for quite a while now, not sure how long, they never kept time anymore,   
but it was beginning to feel long enough. Pepper had announced to Fox a while ago that they'd   
be landing on Corneria soon, home, or something like it at least. He had no idea how it had   
been twisted since 'his' takeover.   
  
"I don't want to go back to Corneria." Wolf sat up, propping himself against the wall. "I   
haven't been there since I was young, and that wasn't a pleasant time..." His voice trailed   
off.  
  
"I know Wolf..."  
  
"It was where I was given this eye, horribly disfigured. I always think people find that   
I'm...hideous." He covered his scar with a paw.  
  
Fox sighed, "Wolf, trust me, hideous is the last word I'd use to describe you. If people   
are judging you by how you look, then they aren't taking the time to look at the real   
person underneath. And if that's the case, then those aren't people you want to associate   
with in the first place."  
  
He chuckled. "You have a knack for making people feel better."  
  
"And you have a knack for beating yourself up."  
  
"Do not!" He smiled.  
  
Fox playfully pushed him against the wall before his ears propped up in excitement.  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
"Let's hear it." Wolf sat up in mild interest.   
  
"Ok, there is a subspace frequency that is unique to the Star Fox team. We use it all the   
time for Rob to send private messages or for anyone to transmit discreet warning signals.   
If I can send out just a simple pulse on that frequency, then Falco and the rest of the team   
will know right away that we're still here."  
  
Wolf looked down in thought, "How exactly do we do that?"  
  
"Well, now that...I'm not sure of yet...maybe our chance will come by soon."  
  
The door opened softly but fully, with a Cornerian guard standing in the entrance. She   
was a young short cardinal with deep scarlet feathers that were the same hue as her   
uniform. A bright golden beak set between two dark pearly eyes added to her   
impressively vivid appearance. She put her blaster in its holster with a smirk as she   
looked upon Fox.  
  
He smiled in response. "Have you been sent to kill us?"  
  
"Hardly. I was sent to tell you two that we will be landing in Corneria City soon."  
  
"What's going to happen there?" Wolf looked worried as he stared at her bleakly. The   
question had been pervading his mind for hours.  
  
"I am just a messenger."  
  
"How are you treated?" Fox didn't waste any time cutting to the chase.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I am treated fine." She began to look uncomfortable, her   
feathers ruffling behind her neck.   
  
"Better than before Pepper was our leader?"  
  
She froze, "I shouldn't be talking to you." Her tone turned bitter, as she turned around to   
leave the room.   
  
"Wait, at least tell me your name, talk to me."   
  
She paused as though contemplating, before she turned around again. "They say you and   
O'Donnell killed hundreds of innocent civilians, and that's why you're here." She didn't   
sound confident.  
  
"Pepper lies."  
  
She strained her eyes, looking down. "I...I know." It was the first time she had admitted it   
to herself.  
  
Wolf stood up, "Then you'll understand why we're trying to stop Pepper and restore   
Lylat to the way it was before this nightmare ever happened."  
  
She continued to look at the floor in a daze, her appearance became withdrawn as she   
stood there, "I had family on Zoness...I was told they were traitors...but I suppose, that   
was a lie too...?"  
  
"Yes...it probably was, but there are people out there that are working with us to stop him,   
and right now..." he glanced at Wolf. "We need your help."  
  
She looked worried, her eyes switching from Wolf and Fox, back and forth.  
  
"For your family..." he added.  
  
She gazed downward, before composing herself and taking a deep breath, "Ok..." She smiled weakly,   
"First off, my name is Olivia...Olivia Cardus." She adjusted her crimson uniform nervously,   
"What is it that I can do---to help you?"  
  
"Barely anything, all you have to do is send out a sub-space pulse on a tri-theta   
frequency."  
  
"Just a pulse?"  
  
"Yes, it will alert my team that I'm still alive, and that's all I need them to know right   
now."  
  
"I'll try, but you can't tell anyone that we spoke. I can't even begin to think of the   
punishment I could get if I was caught."  
  
"Probably death." Wolf didn't look up.  
  
"I can think of much worse." She shook her head sharply, "I cannot stay here anymore. I   
must go."  
  
"Olivia, you will help us will you? We trust you."  
  
She paused and nodded in response. "A few hours ago, I heard Pepper talking with one of   
his advisors. He says that...he has sent someone...to kill your friends."  
  
Fox's fur bristled at the thought.  
  
She saw the fear in his eyes. "I will try to hurry."  
  
She quickly exited, pulling the door shut behind her. Something caught Wolf's eye after   
she left, a small red feather was lying on the floor where she stood. He picked it up gently,   
trying not to damage the feather's spine. Did they just take a big risk? He thought. Can   
we really trust this random Cornerian guard to help us? He then remembered Olivia's   
smile as he deposited the feather inside his jacket pocket.   
  
"Yes...I hope we can."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Katt sulked down the hallway after taking the lift to the lower deck. She was trapped in   
thought, walking down the corridor slowly, the lights dim and ominous. She was worried,   
paws sweaty. She felt like she was close to danger. Something was definitely not right,   
perhaps it was her intuition screaming to warn her of peril. Before she entered the   
recreation room to nap on the couch, the lift at the end of the hallway caught her eye. She   
decided to step into it, something compelled her to press the E-Deck button which would   
take her to the engine room. As though influenced she felt her hand rise out of her control   
and press into the button. She couldn't shake the curious sensation of determination over   
her.  
  
The doors opened, to the humming sound of the engine room. The circular core was in   
the center of the large gaping area surrounded by computers. Something quickly caught   
her eye. Slippy was standing at one of the consoles.   
  
"Slippy?"   
  
He looked up at her and gave a blank look before returning to his console.  
  
"What are you doing?" She walked towards him, increasing her pace as she approached.   
"Slippy, I want to talk to you, will you at least answer me?"  
  
"Oh hey Katt! I'm sorry!" He turned around and looked up at her. "I was so busy, I didn't   
even hear you! How funny!"  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Her tone was sharp and biting as she looked at the console,   
but she couldn't make out what was on it. Computers were never her thing.  
  
"Nothing important, just overloading the engine core."  
  
She blinked, trying to comprehend the words. That part she understood.  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, we should all be dead in about 3 minutes after I finish here. I had to silence the   
warning signals though they're just too darn loud." He chuckled lightly before typing   
away at the controls.  
  
Her tail went stiff as she felt her heart leap into her throat. Her first instinct was to pull   
out her blaster from her jacket. She pressed it against his head, sweat covering her paws   
as she clenched the gun.  
  
"Katt?" He turned around again. "You wouldn't hurt me would you? It's me Slippy." He   
didn't sound concerned.  
  
"Get away from the console," she demanded stiffly as she adjusted herself, compensating   
for her nerve-racked senses.  
  
He smiled as though oblivious to what was going on. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"I said get the hell away from the console!" She was screaming now, holding the blaster   
with two hands.   
  
The amphibian leered at her, without warning he smacked the gun out of her hand with a   
sweeping blow of his arm. The pistol sailed across the room crashing into a nearby   
console with a rupture of sparks. She recoiled in pain, grabbing her hand.   
  
He sighed. "Curiosity...isn't that something your kind should be watchful of?"  
  
Before she could respond a fist greeted her face, the blow sending her back into the hard-  
tiled wall behind her. She couldn't believe how powerful the punch was as she blinked,   
tasting the warm blood on her lip.  
  
"Alright you little green fuck, let's play." She leapt up and sent her fist at him. He   
quickly caught it with a wry smile and swung her into a nearby computer. She flew into   
the towering mainframe with a horrifying crack of sparks and electricity. Fur smoldered   
and smoking, she rolled across the floor and got up, wobbling from imbalance.  
  
Slippy grinned, "You're too weak--and gosh--I'm too strong!" He swiftly dashed towards her.   
In quick response she swung around and kicked him across the face, knocking him sideways.   
He caught himself and flipped backwards with great agility, landing perfectly. Tilting his   
head with a flashing smile, he leap-frogged across the room, soaring through the air, defying   
gravity, landing directly behind her. She swerved around to attack but caught a jabbing punch  
across her face. She instantly lost her balance and collapsed to the floor in agonizing pain.  
  
"Poor Katt, amazing how stupidity was your end."  
  
He pulled out a blaster from his coat and pointed it down at her face as she laid there.  
  
"Before you kill me..." She coughed in distress, "What did they do to you Slippy?"  
  
"They didn't do anything, just showed me the right path." She looked down at his pants   
which were torn during the fight. He had a nasty scar on his leg.  
  
"So you were hurt, they must have healed you before we got to you. Is that what they   
did?"   
  
He nodded, "Well, looks like this is the end of the road. Goodbye Katt Monroe." He   
cocked the blaster as she stared in horror, waiting for release.  
  
Before he could pull the trigger a metal pipe whacked over his head, knocking him out   
cold. Rob appeared, holding the pipe in his hands.  
  
"Rob!" She struggled to get up as he reached out his hand. "You saved me!"  
  
"Falco recharged me and when I connected to the main computer, I saw what Slippy was   
doing," he said flatly without emotion.  
  
She leaped at him and hugged him tightly, drawing a curious stare from the robot.  
  
"This is most interesting..."  
  
The doors to the lift opened across the room with Falco and Peppy running in. They   
quickly stopped in front of Slippy's limp body.  
  
"Alright, will someone explain this one?" Falco crossed his arms, tapping his boot as   
Peppy knelt down next to the toad's unconscious body.  
  
"He was going to kill all of us Falco, and he got pretty damn close. A few more seconds   
at that console over there--" she pointed her hand at it, "--and he would have wiped us all   
out."  
  
"Jesus," he rubbed his forehead shaking off the thought.  
  
"God dammit, admit that I was right," she wiped the blood from her lip that was dripping   
onto her jacket as she held Rob's arm for balance.  
  
"You were lucky to have come down here." He smiled dryly. "C'mon, let's get back to   
the bridge. Rob, take Slippy and lock him in the holding cell. We'll worry about what to   
do with him later."  
  
The robot picked up Slippy, cradling the unconscious amphibian. He looked ravished   
now, blood running from his nostrils and hands.   
  
"They must have drugged him up on something pretty strong, he nearly broke my face   
in." She rubbed her jaw, cringing in pain.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Pepper's shuttle drifted across the Cornerian skyline, passing by high-reaching   
skyscrapers, the reflections of the ship bouncing off the paned glass in the warm sunlight.   
Fox looked out the window at the streets below. They were empty, silent, no one in them   
except for guards and police, scouring the roadways and sky bridges between buildings.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Pepper turned around from the passenger seat, looking back at the   
cargo section where Fox and Wolf were.  
  
"You have choked the people. This isn't what living was meant to be like."  
  
"With change comes restriction."  
  
Fox didn't answer, instead leaning against Wolf, exhausted. Pepper watched this for a   
moment, his eyes straining under his sunglasses.   
  
"We're approaching the biological defense center Emperor," stated the pilot as the shuttle   
dipped lower.   
  
"Biological defense?" Fox felt himself turn pale at the thought, looking out at the passing   
skyline. "Weapons research of that nature was banned on Corneria a long time ago."  
  
"Well times have changed, we live in a dangerous universe Fox." His tone was   
ominously supportive of his directives. He smiled, adjusting his sunglasses and turning   
back around in his seat.   
  
Wolf who was asleep, woke up, raising his eyelids slowly, showing off one good eye and   
one scarred. "Are we dead yet?" he whispered with a grin.  
  
"This isn't funny Wolf, we're heading towards a biological defense center of some sort. I   
think Pepper has been doing bioweapon research." His tone was that of an urgent whisper,   
trying to keep quiet so Pepper couldn't hear. He was still able to and enjoyed listening to   
the fear unfold behind him. It was what he wanted.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Falco get over here, look at this." Peppy swerved around in his seat, pointing at his   
console. "I've got a sub-space pulse coming from Corneria."  
  
The avian leaped over his console and rushed towards Peppy in desperation. He looked   
over the display urgently.   
  
"It's on a tri-theta frequency, only Fox knows that. He's alive." Falco hurried back to his   
seat, throwing himself in it and pulling the control pad towards him. He pressed the   
comm button on it with eagerness.  
  
"Katt, Rob, get up here, we're heading towards Corneria."  
  
"Understood Falco."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Bill and Elena hopped out of their fighters on Fortuna, plopping down in the wind-swept   
snow. Their eyes rested on the gaping crater that was in place of where their underground   
base used to be. He collapsed to the snow, his face in his hands as Elena knelt down and   
hugged him, holding him from the icy wind.  
  
Her comm device began to beep as she clutched him. After a moment she answered the   
incoming message, "Elena Scurio here."  
  
"Elena? It's Falco, is Bill there with you? We're heading towards Corneria at full speed.   
Fox is alive and we need cover now."  
  
She looked around the desolate ice field, still holding Bill. "The base has been destroyed and  
we only have a handful of fighters in orbit, it wouldn't really be cover."  
  
"It doesn't matter, anything will help, Lombardi out."  
  
She pulled on Bill empathically as he gripped himself in pain, "Bill, please, I know it   
hurts...but we don't need that base anymore. Right now, Falco needs us. Fox is alive. Did   
you hear that? He's alive, and he needs our help now more than ever."  
  
He glanced up at her, his face distraught with hurt. A smile weakly formed on his lips as   
he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Let's go."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You see Fox and Wolf, being the most powerful ruler in the system, and perhaps the   
galaxy, comes with having the most powerful defenses as well." He pointed at the data   
panels on the wall of the corridor as he walked which showed shifting images of biological   
weapons information. Horrible concoctions capable of such vast destruction, each weapon looking   
more perilous as they passed the panels.   
  
They were in the defense center now. It was a tall marble and glass building with a large   
complex attached to it. Corneria's hover train system was connected to the building as well,   
providing for easy transportation access. All these were things Fox noticed before he had arrived.  
For the past few hours he had gone into an instinctive defense mode, characteristic of his   
nature as he began to observe things vigilantly. As time went on and things appeared more   
hopeless and curiously daunting his only asset was to analyze his surroundings carefully.  
  
Pepper stood askance and pointed at a door as Wolf and Fox entered the room, two   
guards following close behind. They entered the office which looked like a small control   
center. Fox remembered carefully that they were one floor above the hover train station   
that connected to the building. He tried to remember the details in case they needed to   
escape. The office they were in had several tall mainframes connected to the walls,   
probably for more malevolent research purposes he thought. A floor to ceiling glass   
window was accented behind Pepper's desk, showing a magnificent view of Corneria   
City, tall opulent skyscrapers sparkling under the sun, back dropped by the lush emerald   
hills of the city.   
  
Wolf looked over at him as Pepper entered with a cheery smile. He was scared, he did not   
like where they were one bit.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Olivia glanced over her shoulder nervously on the empty bridge of the capital ship.   
Pepper had already left down to the planet, and she had just sent out the sub-space pulse   
that Fox told her to send. She was frightened at what she had just done. She had heard of   
the punishments that people who defied Pepper got. She stared down at the blank screen   
which had the words 'pulse sent' printed on it plainly, indicating clearly what she had   
just completed. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she had just done something good   
for Fox, perhaps even for the good of Lylat.   
  
A scaly green hand violently grabbed her shoulder. "Just what do you think you're   
doing?" came the smooth voice that contrasted the harsh grip.  
  
She turned around, her eyes meeting Leon's.  
  
"That was a very stupid thing to do my red feathered friend. And now you shall pay dearly."  
  
She could only gasp in fear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The story is nearing the climax. There are only two or three chapters left. (Still deciding   
how to split it up) The question is though, are you ready? =) Thanks to all those who've been   
reading so far. Chapter 20 is coming soon. 


	20. This Twisted Reality

Chapter 20: This Twisted Reality  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pepper stood by his desk, watching Wolf and Fox, analyzing them. His eyes darting back   
and forth with a grin. He enjoyed their panicked looks, the fear he incited. This was   
power and it tasted good, great, wonderful, the insatiably metallic tinge that dripped on   
the back of his tongue. The crinkling sound of his black leather gloves. All elements he   
enjoyed.   
  
"Yes..." The word came out softly, but still enough to startle his two captives. "With   
weapons development of this nature, Corneria will truly be protected."  
  
"Protected from what?! The only thing Corneria needs protection from is you!" Fox   
growled as a uniformed canine grabbed him forcefully.   
  
Pepper nodded off the brute sentry. "Leave us."  
  
He exited swiftly, diligent like any other guard. Fox pulled his jacket out, straightening it   
with dignity.   
  
"Where was I...ah yes, I was just getting to my weapons demonstration."  
  
"Demonstration?" That came from Wolf, his face switching nervously, noticing they   
were both now alone in there with the General who called himself Emperor.  
  
********************************************  
  
Leon grabbed the cardinal's neck, ripping out several feathers with a brute thrust   
accompanying a screech of agony. He brought the torn pieces to his mouth, breathing in   
their ecstasy like scented rose petals. Olivia panicked with fear, flattening herself against   
the row of consoles, leaning back as he pressed over her with another hand around the   
bird's neck.  
  
"Insolent guard, I know what you were doing. Notifying the Star Fox team for whatever   
devious purpose you pursue, how very foolish, defying Pepper like this. I assure you that   
for every crime—there is a punishment."  
  
She shook her head frantically, groaning in terror under his grip. He smacked her swiftly   
across the face with the back of his hand. She belted out a cry of pain, a tear leaving her   
feathered cheek to land on the glowing console panel below.  
  
********************************************  
  
The Great Fox blasted through space, the destination, Corneria. Falco thought about their   
plans. There were no plans. They were blindly leaping towards their home planet in the   
hopes of finding Fox and Wolf, perhaps rescuing them from whatever danger or trouble   
they were in. He fidgeted in his seat, eyeing Katt with concern. She was just as aware of   
their sightlessness. Corneria had blockades of ships loyal to Pepper, like a wall, guarding   
the planet from penetration.   
  
"35 minutes to arrival. We are within sensor range now." Peppy looked over at Falco, a   
look of dread washed over his face behind the wire frame bifocals. "Several dozen ships   
on radar, multiple formations."  
  
"Increase to two point eight x the speed of light Rob."  
  
"Acknowledged."   
  
The ship careened faster now, the stars streaking by the windows in shredded points of   
light, the blue indicator on the radar screen rushing towards the ship's icon. They were   
almost there.   
  
"We're coming Fox."  
  
********************************************  
  
The doors slid apart from the other side of the room behind Leon. A jack-rabbit   
commander with a shorter male feline who bore the pins of a lieutenant walked onto the   
bridge. The sneering chameleon promptly turned around, bloody handed, red feathers   
clenched in his grip.   
  
"What is going on here?" The rabbit questioned with authority.  
  
Olivia gasped in pain, blood dripping from the side of her face where Leon had sliced her   
with his claws. She looked pleadingly at the commander whose face was filled with   
confusion.  
  
"This...guard," Leon sneered at him with resentment, "Has undermined the security of   
this ship. She has already admitted to assisting our enemies."   
  
"That's a lie!" Olivia found herself shouting in reflex.  
  
"Powalski, this is an inappropriate exertion of authority..." The middle aged hare crossed   
his arms in disapproval. "I will not allow this to continue under my watch over this ship.   
There are more appropriate ways to bestow authority."  
  
Leon roughly threw her to the floor as she coughed up her aching anguish, rubbing her   
neck where it had been so forcefully gripped.   
  
"You incompetent fool. I am second to Pepper and I assure you that when he finds out...it   
will be your head." He gave one final sneer, storming off the bridge fuming with rage.  
  
The rabbit rubbed his forehead in distress as the feline lieutenant rushed towards Olivia.   
"Are you alright?" He crouched down and placed a hand on her. "I'm afraid we have to   
detain you..." He spoke sympathetically, his calico paw petting down the ruffled feathers   
on her hand.  
  
Instantly the consoles all around them began to sound alarm with blaring beeps and   
flashing indicators. The lights switching to intermittent reds.   
  
"Enemy vessel approaching, it's the Great Fox, the traitorous mercenary group we're   
watching for." The lieutenant raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No!" Shouted Olivia in hysteria, tears pouring from her face as she struggled away from   
the cat. "They are trying to save us!"  
  
The commanding hare turned around in a snap, "What are you talking about? Save us   
from what?" He exchanged glances as the rest of the bridge crew arrived, settling at their   
assigned stations under the bathing red lights.  
  
"To save us from Emperor Pepper!"  
  
Everyone turned around in a flash, their expressions of multiplied shock beamed at her.   
The commander paced towards her with determination in his eyes, his flopping ears now   
stiffly straight up in alarm.  
  
"Young lady, you are speaking treason!"  
  
"I am speaking for the future!" she gasped. "Pepper doesn't deserve his title. He gained   
his power with corruption and malevolence! Do you not see?! I will not stand by and   
watch this nightmare continue, this twisted reality that claws at all of us!"  
  
He grabbed her arm, inciting a yelp of pain, "Listen, I am warning you. You have crossed   
the line with your abrasive comments. You will cease this at once."  
  
"No! I refuse!"  
  
"She's going to get us all killed Commander!" The lieutenant stepped back in fear, his   
whiskers twitching as everyone nodded and mumbled stressfully in agreement, terror   
filling their darting eyes.   
  
The hare looked around the panic-swept bridge that was in disarray, he had to maintain   
order. He was not going to lose himself over one voiced opinion.  
  
"Final warning," he whispered pleadingly, "Stop this right now and I promise I will ask   
Pepper for leniency towards you."  
  
"Listen to yourself," she snapped with confidence in her voice, "You're all afraid of him-  
--every one of you."  
  
"Commander, the Great Fox will be in weapons range in fifteen seconds."  
  
He blinked at Olivia, ears drooping, unable to respond. Finally he composed himself, still   
glaring at the red-feathered cardinal. "Stand by to fire Lieutenant ."  
  
"You know that our lives don't seem right anymore," she began. "Look back to the older   
times, when things were different. We had freedom, peace, the Star Fox team were heroes.   
This backwards reality was never meant to be. It has to be made right again. You destroy   
the Great Fox and the nightmare will only continue."  
  
By now everyone was leaned over in their seats, listening to her with intent. Taking every   
word for its worth. They didn't want to admit it out loud, but they agreed with her. Since   
their 'acclaimed leader' clutched power into his grasp their lives had dwindled down into   
misery. Nothing but death and fighting, taking power, clutching colonies and planets. She   
was right...this wasn't meant to be.  
  
"You're just a guard..." The commander's words came out defeated.  
  
The lieutenant stepped promptly towards another console, leaning over a raccoon officer.   
"Take the main weapons offline."  
  
"Lieutenant what are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm doing the right thing." The feline came to Olivia's side and wiped a tear from her   
face as she stood confidently, chin held high.  
  
The commander looked around, overcome with the emotion of helplessness. "Very well."   
He raised his chin up, matching the cardinal's, a blank look over his eyes, "I will have no   
part in this. When we are captured, I will report this as an act of mutiny. My paws are   
clean."  
  
"Then let there be mutiny."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Yes, a weapons exhibition in a sense, of my incomparable power." Pepper smiled to   
himself. "Unfortunately, in some field tests, people do die."  
  
Wolf and Fox glared at him with trepidation, their eyes stabbing into his with revulsion.   
Wolf quickly realized what he was going to do, glancing out the window, his sight   
catching the glinting light off of one of the skyscrapers.   
  
"You're not testing a weapon on the city are you?" The question betrayed him.  
  
Pepper raised an eyebrow in response, "Where would the fun be if no one was around to   
witness its power?"  
  
Fox shrieked out in anguish, "NO! You can't! You're insane! Your own people!" He   
became incoherent, his growls mixing with half spoken words. Pepper smiled at all this   
ecstatically, lustfully taking in the brash fear in front of him.  
  
He pressed his gloved hand into a button on his desk, a holograph lighting up as the room   
dimmed. A wire frame model fizzled into a view. It was a simple missile, several   
indicators pointing to different spots on it.   
  
"This is the X-1 missile or, as I like to call it, the 'Devastator. It is loading in its   
designated silo at this very moment. We will be taking the hover train to an observatory   
soon to witness its power."  
  
He chuckled as Wolf and Fox stared in disgust. "The wonderful facet about this charming   
device is that it has the power to eat through an entire planet's biosphere in two days."  
  
"WHAT?!" Fox found himself at a loss for words again, anger mixed with horror. "This   
is your home too Pepper! This is the planet you strived to gain power of! And now you're   
going to destroy it?! All the trouble you went through, removing the senate, killing the   
chancellor, overthrowing resistance in Lylat...all of that and now you're going to kill your   
home planet?!"  
  
"This is not my home McCloud..." The hologram clicked off but the lights remained   
darkened. Pepper's form silhouetted by the dull light pouring through the glass window   
behind him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah! This was originally connected with the next chapter but things flowed much better   
when it was cut it off here. I hope you look forward to Chapter 21. And don't worry   
Chibialandra, there is still so much more left in this story. Thanks for reading! =)  
  
Ah, and again, special thanks to FoxMcCloud761 for helping me out with peer editing,  
review, and cutting out this little piece of the chapter from the gigantic chunk I had  
before. It sounds much better with this chapter seperated on its own. 


	21. The Occulted Truth

Chapter 21: The Occulted Truth  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bill! Elena! We need that cover now!" The Great Fox dropped out of light speed into the   
middle of several Cornerian blockades, meeting the anticipation of numerous   
commanders on the other vessels.   
  
"We're surrounded! And I see the capital ship!" Peppy swiveled around his seat.   
"They're the most powerful ship, but their weapons appear offline."  
  
"Are they damaged?"  
  
"No, shields and power signatures are up, just weapons down."  
  
"That thing better stay offline, it can take us out in one hit." Katt glared at Falco.  
  
A smaller attack vessel made the first strike, shooting out a short expelled laser at the   
Great Fox. Everyone was unprepared as the ship took a direct hit, the energy diffusing   
over the shields and armor. Bill and Elena's fighters swerved by the left side of the Great   
Fox, a handful of their allied craft in arrow formation trailing behind. It was all they had   
left, their firepower appeared incomparable to the Cornerian's.   
  
"Damage report Rob!"   
  
"Minor damage...starboard wing section, short term repairs possible."  
  
Another hit rocked the ship, much fiercer as everyone braced themselves.  
  
Falco grinded his beak together in frustration. "Alright let's get some evasive maneuvers   
going. Get us through that blockade!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Other ships are firing on the Great Fox." The lieutenant mewed with concern as he   
looked out the main view screen of the capital ship, Olivia at his side.   
  
"We must tell them to stop." She looked over at him, concern on her tension ruffled face   
as well.  
  
Even the commander cringed as he watched the ship on screen take fire from all   
directions now. The hailing torrent of lasers stabbing into the Great Fox like daggers,   
repeatedly piercing their target with killing determination. Several beams were   
penetrating across the hull with immense force, the charged shots blasting into the ship   
with fiery ejections of energy.  
  
"They will not last much longer." The commander's words drew everyone's attention.  
  
A tinny chime, indicating an incoming transmission, sounded on the bridge, "Capital   
Ship Alpha!" came the brute voice over the comm channel, "There are a multitude of   
enemy vessels on our doorstep and your weapons are offline! If there is a malfunction   
with your vessel, please report!"  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, panicked.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katt screamed, gripping her console as sparks exploded over her.  
  
"Shields down, armor at maximum tolerance!" She dodged another flurry of sparks as   
Falco ducked in reflex.   
  
"Maintain speed and course! Take us into the planet's atmosphere! Now now now!"  
  
"Falco this was a mistake!"  
  
"I am losing direction and stability control." Rob pulled his hands around his console,   
bracing himself from the constant rocking jolts.  
  
"This isn't gonna be good!" Another hit struck, this one more violent. Peppy slammed   
against his console, his glasses breaking to pieces from force, tiny shards of glass flinging   
across the panels.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Elena try and draw fire away from the Great Fox!" Bill somersaulted around a large   
Cornerian ship, firing at its turrets to no avail, circling back as he dodged small bursts of   
fire from enemy vessels all around like a mosquito fleeing from a swatting demise.  
  
"Bill, they're entering Corneria's ionosphere! They're heading down into the planet!"  
  
The commander pressed a button on his console urgently, "Fleet Admiral, Capital Ship   
Alpha reporting, uh...we are experiencing system control problems, please stand by..." He   
cut the transmission short on purpose. Everyone gave a silent thanks.  
  
"Oh no look!" cried Olivia as she pointed at the screen. A red ball of plasma and fire   
enveloped the Great Fox as it entered the atmosphere below, chunks of its hull tearing off,   
the ship blasting downward at an extreme angle.  
  
"They're losing control." The lieutenant strained his eyes in concern.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"What do you mean this isn't your home?" Fox looked at Pepper's silhouette. The room   
felt cold suddenly, the atmosphere darker than before. "You grew up here, you have   
family here, friends, connections, history."  
  
Wolf finally spoke up, "How can you be the ruler of a planet of corpses?" His voice,   
barely above a whisper, caught a smile from the menacing canine.  
  
"They will be the corpses of my enemies..."  
  
Fox stepped closer to Wolf, wanting so badly for the nightmare to end. Pepper was insane,   
maniacal, the red figure of malevolence stood before them, and there was nothing they   
could do. He was set in his ways, his mentally unstable mindset, his circularly lost   
reasoning, all would be the end of them.  
  
Wolf did not stop at the thought of Pepper's insanity, he saw more, there was something   
that was being hinted at. It was time to pry it open.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What do you mean your enemies?"  
  
The room fell silent, only the sound of their breaths could be heard humming through the   
dim shadow filled air.   
  
"My enemies, O'Donnell." Another voice materialized, seemingly from nowhere. It   
startled them.  
  
"I will watch them die with pleasure." Pepper's lips moved, but it was not his voice. It   
was someone else's, someone else appeared, someone's hand, a body, it reached,   
grabbing the canine's shoulder, holding him with a tyrannical grip.  
  
"My enemies."  
  
It was Andross.  
  
Eyes exploded with shock, fur bristling at the presence, breaths held in pause. Fox   
grabbed Wolf, pulling him back with a clenching grasp, but he could not tear his widened   
eyes of terror from the ape figure that appeared behind Pepper.  
  
"Surprise."   
  
Two horrifying laughs resounded through the black room, one from Pepper the other,   
Andross. The resonating pitches of belting chortles intertwining in a mix of petrifying   
malice.  
  
They were statues, Fox and Wolf, unable to respond, jaws dropped in disbelief.  
  
Mind control, corruption, thievery, mental rape, it all made sense now. No, there was no   
sense in this, only the sense of evil. This was evil. The twin forms staring back with deep   
laden eyes. Canine and ape, one controlling the other, a personal invasion at the utmost   
level.  
  
"You...are...controlling him...?" The words gasped and shivered from Fox's muzzle.  
  
Andross smiled in conjunction with his canine subordinate. "Yes, I am my precious   
McCloud. At last I see you face to face with my true eyes."  
  
The Great Fox burst through the cloud deck above Corneria City, the hull burning in its   
descent.  
  
"Of all my attempts in controlling Lylat. I have finally succeeded."  
  
Katt, screaming as the alarms blared at her, threw herself under her console, bulkheads   
bending, breaking, overhead lights exploding, shattering, ricocheting around with tendrils   
of flame and smoke.  
  
"I kept you alive to see who it was McCloud, to see the true face of your enemy. To see   
your beloved Corneria die at my hand."  
  
Falco bawled at Rob to raise the ship, he struggled a nod in response, helpless to the fiery   
descent. The ship careened by skyscrapers, chunks of metal breaking off the hull,   
slamming into the glass structures below.  
  
"And now Fox McCloud, son of James, I will finally have my revenge." Pepper's hand   
lifted slowly, rising up into the air, one finger extended like a puppet, ready to depress a   
button that would deliver Corneria her death, the one biomissle waiting to launch.  
  
Wolf's eye immediately locked on a ship zooming towards them from behind the glass   
window that Andross and Pepper stood in front of, their silhouettes casting shadows   
across the room with twisted images. He gasped in shock, it was the Great Fox, zooming   
out of control.  
  
They were coming closer.   
  
Falco braced himself.  
  
Closer.  
  
Peppy threw himself to the floor, grabbing what he could.  
  
Closer.  
  
Pepper's finger neared the button, the kill-switch, the life line of the planet.  
  
"No...not like this." Fox shook his head.  
  
Rob slammed his clenched metal fist into his console, inciting the ship to turn right. It   
failed, the vessel tilting in sluggish response.  
  
"At last, you shall die."  
  
The left wing sliced into the marble glass building, tearing into it like a knife, a massive   
explosion spewing outward in reflex to the split-second incision. Glass and fire blasted   
away in random chaos, showering the streets below in a bedlam of debris. The room   
shook violently, lights flickering from the impact floors above, Pepper collapsing under   
the jolt before his hand could reach the button, Wolf and Fox following suit. Andross   
howled under the torrent of shaking pandemonium.  
  
"It's NOT OVER McCloud!" He disappeared in a bright purple flash as the walls and   
floors cracked from the quaking force, teleportation his means of escape.  
  
"Wolf, get to the train platform!" Fox leaped towards the glass window, jumping over   
Pepper. He reached up, grabbing him, yanking the diving fox to the floor.  
  
Single winged, the Great Fox spun slowly in its tilted descent, enclosed in a blanket of   
flames, nearly missing another skyscraper on the right. It clipped the treetops, tilting   
upside down, snapping branches under the roof of its hull. It was over for them, doomed,   
the ship dipped below the tree line, scraping into the dense forest below upside down. It   
blew through the trees, severing them like toothpicks, stacking onto the hull, burrowing   
through the foliage. It slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt in its chaotic slide, it   
pressed on with such momentum and force, birds scattered from its careening hull.   
Fragments tore off from the stressing grind, steel tiles peeling off, tail wings bending   
backwards, the ship thundering through the forest. It began to slow in its deafening belly-  
up slide, losing force. It finally screeched to a stop, coming a rest in front of a peaceful   
lake, a massive mound of vegetation folded over the hull.  
  
"Jesus did they hit us?!..." Wolf swerved around, his eyes meeting Pepper's.  
  
"Fox!"   
  
He scrambled towards the desk as he watched Pepper beat into the orange fur with his   
fists, straddled on top of him, pounding with unrestrained rage as alarms sounded, smoke   
filling the room. It was not his rage.  
  
Grabbing the chair he leaped over Pepper, bringing the piece of furniture down over his   
back, the wood and metal fragments splitting from the blow, breaking over his body. The   
uniformed canine looked up at Wolf growling with fury. Fox quickly punched him across   
the face, blood spilling from his snout.  
  
Wolf pulled his friend from under him. The building was going to collapse any second,   
and he knew that. He yanked him back, away from the canine before he could respond.   
  
"Are you crazy?! Trying to jump out the window?! Come on this way!"  
  
They both rushed out the door into the hallway which was in a state of pure disarray. A   
ventilation pipe burst from the wall, shooting out steam as fire alarms blared all around.   
  
"We have to get one floor down, that's where the train platform is!"   
  
They both ducked as another pipe burst through the ceiling above them, shooting out   
steam with a bevy of sparks. They caught their breath for a brief second only to duck   
again as a laser blasts cut through the smoke around them.   
  
Pepper burst out the door holding the blaster, his uniform ripped with tears and shredded   
fabric, his face filled with malice.   
  
"That's our cue to run!" Wolf and Fox took off instantly, keeping their heads down as   
Pepper blindly shot at them through the steam filled hallway. The blaster clicked out of   
energy, but he did not growl. Instead he smiled at the fleeing captives. His eyes were   
painted over in submission, like a machine, working to kill. He calmly placed the blaster   
in its holster to recharge as he followed them.  
  
Wolf leaped down a stairwell passing two canine soldiers. He swung around and grabbed   
one of their blasters before they could react.   
  
"Hey!" one of them cried.  
  
"I'm sorry! I need it more than you do!" Wolf continued his flight down the steps with   
the blaster in hand. Fox followed just as quickly, leaping around the corner and down the   
stairs as well, confusing the soldiers even more as they could only stare and watch with   
baffled expressions. Fox and Wolf rushed into the sky foyer, a large open area like a   
typical civil lobby, but broken glass and debris filled the marble tiled atrium wherever   
they looked. The building was going to collapse.   
  
Their eyes darted around, quickly noticing the train platform outside the windows. Two   
hovering locomotives had just pulled up, but the alarms surrounding them drowned out the   
arrival message.  
  
"Thank God!" cried Wolf. "Fox let's go!"  
  
The walls began to crack in, smoke pouring through the ventilation, sparks shooting   
overhead, red lights shifting around the chaos. They rushed out the exit onto the platform,   
the train opening its doors to them automatically, timed just right as they leapt in.  
  
Pepper approached the stairs where the two soldiers were, fanning away the smoke in the   
hallway as he raised his gun towards them.   
  
"You let them get away!"  
  
"Let who get away?!" exclaimed one of the soldiers in confusion.   
  
Pepper responded by shooting both of them without word. They crumpled to the floor in   
silence as he stepped over them.  
  
From inside the train Fox looked up at the building, his eyes meeting the huge gaping   
hole where the Great Fox had carved into the structure moments before. Smoke billowed   
outward with bright orange flames, emergency vehicles zipping around the skyscraper.   
  
The train lurched forward as he and Wolf grabbed the center poles in the cabin for   
support.  
  
"Thank you for riding with CCM, Corneria City Metro!" chimed the computer.  
  
"Fox do you think Falco and everyone is ok?" Wolf pressed his face against the window,   
watching the building as it receded into the distance with great speed. The train zoomed   
over the magnetic tracks at an increasing velocity.  
  
"Today's weather is sunny---with a slight chance of rain! For extra-planetary times,   
weather, or other information please say 'info' now!"  
  
They ignored the computer. "No, I don't think so Wolf. Look over there!" He pointed his   
hand towards the forest in the distance behind several buildings. There was a small cloud   
of black smoke rising up from the trees.   
  
"I...I can't believe it was Andross," he choked.  
  
Wolf looked up slowly, "I can."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Get a tracking on the Great Fox!" The lieutenant hovered over the raccoon science   
officer.  
  
"I'm trying sir, I've lost them. They've gone down...location..." He strained his eyes at   
the console, "Just north of Corneria City in the Yuridin forest."  
  
"I have a horrible feeling..." Olivia slowly melted into a seat.  
  
"Take the shuttle yacht." Everyone turned to look at the commander who had been   
standing idly by the whole time.   
  
"But sir...I thought you said your hands were clean of this."  
  
He raised his paws with a smile, "You are the ones committing mutiny, not I."  
  
The ship jerked hard, something had hit them as beeps indicated distress. "I've got   
shield and hull damage," cried an officer. "Port side, we took some hits from those   
rebellious fighters."  
  
"Rebellious is a matter of perspective Ensign."   
  
The commander walked over to his console, rapidly pressing buttons as everyone could   
only watch in confusion. "All we need to do...is send out a message..."  
  
"He's targeting one of our battle fleet ships," murmured another officer as he witnessed   
the actions through his terminal.   
  
Olivia smiled. "So much for clean hands."  
  
The commander continued his flurry of movements on his panel, ears pointed down in   
concentration. He finished it off with a final stroke of his paw. The ship vibrated, several   
lasers shooting out from it and impacting into the Cornerian vessels next to them.   
  
The hare turned around to face his crew with an apathetic stare. "Don't stay here, get to   
the shuttle yacht Lieutenant, and take the cardinal with you. Find the Great Fox."  
  
The feline smiled at him, taking the red avian's hand. "Thank you commander."  
  
"Wait cardinal, I don't even know your name."  
  
She turned around to look at the hare one last time, "It's Olivia...Olivia Cardus."   
  
"You have my luck Olivia." The doors to the bridge closed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The hover train passed by another skyscraper, gliding over the tracks as it flew through   
the city.   
  
"Did you see where Andross went?" Wolf strained his face from merely saying the name.   
  
"No. The second the Great Fox hit the building he just disappeared! All he said was that   
it wasn't over!"  
  
"I'll bet he's got a backup plan and that he'll reappear in a place where we don't want   
him to be!"  
  
Just as Wolf finished his words the windows in the passenger car blew in, lasers slicing   
into the train. Wind blasted through the cabin, glass shards pelting into the walls and   
seats around them.   
  
"Get down!" Fox threw himself to the floor, pulling Wolf down with him. More lasers   
zipped over head as the wind howled through the compartment.   
  
"Warning -- pressure drop in passenger car 3," cried the computer monotonously.  
  
"What the hell, someone's attacking us!"   
  
Fox grabbed onto a seat, still crouched low. Slowly, but surely, he raised himself inch by   
inch, restraining against the wind. Finally his eyes peeped over the window sill. There   
was a hover train straight across from them, running on a parallel track at the same speed.   
He ducked again as another assault of lasers pelted around the window. After it stopped   
he looked up again, his eyes meeting Pepper's figure in the opposite train. He was   
cocking his blaster with anger washed over his face.   
  
Fox quickly ducked down. "It's Pepper! He's in the other train!"  
  
"What?!" Wolf pulled a blaster from his coat raising it up.   
  
Fox quickly grabbed it. "No, we can't hurt him if it's Andross screwing with his mind!   
This entire time Pepper has been his instrument, being used against his will. We have to   
get to the front of the train!"  
  
Wolf retrieved a small black disk of fabric from his pocket which he began to unfold   
frantically. It took the shape of a small vest after being completely spread out. He took   
off his jacket and quickly strapped it around his upper body.  
  
"What is that?" questioned Fox stressfully.  
  
"An invention by Slippy, it's a laser proof vest. And right now...I think I need it!"  
  
"Why doesn't Slippy ever give me any of his inventions..." Fox shook his head watching   
Wolf put on his jacket again.   
  
More lasers blasted into the cabin. Fox rolled across the floor to stay low, Wolf following.   
He reached the cabin door which opened to another passenger car. As the door shut   
behind them, the wind silenced. The only sound now was the hum of the magnetic tracks   
below.   
  
"You are currently traveling on the green line. Next stop, Corneria City Central Business   
District." The computer silenced after announcing the message.  
  
"C'mon this way!" Fox rushed through the compartment with this head down as Wolf   
trailed behind. Pepper quickly noticed their movement, switching his aim and firing at the   
new compartment. His shots missed the windows and struck the side of the train. Before   
his blaster could recharge, the locomotive disappeared behind a building, the track   
weaving around it. When it reappeared, the tracks realigning next to each other, they had   
already gone through the next room which led to the cockpit of the train. He began to   
pace towards the front of his train as well.  
  
"Metro green line, interconnects with lines blue, yellow, and red for ulterior access at the   
city hub. Thank you for riding with CCM." Pepper sneered at the computer panels on his   
train.  
  
Fox and Wolf were looking out the front window of the cockpit now. The hover train was   
passing through the heart of the city, rushing between towering skyscrapers and glass   
facades, under overpasses and sky bridges.   
  
Wolf leaned into him panting, "I need to stop for a second. I...I can't breath. Too much   
has happened in the past moments. I need to catch my breath."  
  
Fox put his arm around him absently. "It's gonna be fine Wolf. We're going to find a   
way out of this." He paused, silently holding him. "Right now I need your help to stop   
this thing." The lupine breathed a sigh into the fur on Fox's neck. "This is insane."  
  
He slid out of the embrace and scanned over the controls. As he did that, Fox looked   
around the small cockpit, his eyes rummaging over consoles and screen indicators.  
  
"Alright I see energy tallies, velocity status, and...magnetic polarity control." Wolf sat   
down in the chair a train conductor usually sits in. He examined the holo-displays which   
were overlapping the front glass window. Fox leaned over him, watching in conjunction.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"No...do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I once took a field trip on one of these things in third grade," added Fox shaking his   
head in distress.  
  
Wolf glanced over at him. "I think we're in trouble."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Olivia and the Cornerian lieutenant dipped below the clouds in their shuttle, gliding   
above Corneria City.   
  
"Alright we're en route to the Yuridin forest where the Great Fox went down." She   
looked over at the uniformed feline her face filled with concern for their safety. "You   
know, I don't think I know your name."  
  
He smiled while poking around the controls, "Max Deveron."   
  
"Well Lieutenant Deveron, thank you for at least listening to a crazy bird like me."  
  
"It wasn't a matter of listening. You spoke the words that rested on everyone's mind but   
we were too afraid to say it before. I admire your courage, and please, call me Max."  
  
"Thanks Max," she replied nonchalantly but still glancing over at him one more time   
before returning to the controls.  
  
"There I see it. We're approaching the ship."  
  
Sure enough, far ahead there was a plume of smoke rising from the trees as they   
advanced closer. Several police vehicles flew past, ignoring the plume of smoke and the   
shuttle yacht as they focused their attention on the recently collapsed skyscraper nearby.  
A massive cloud of smoke and ash drifted south with the wind, blanketing an entire district   
of the city in an ashy haze.  
  
Eventually they passed over the downed Great Fox. It didn't look good. The ship was   
mostly intact but still completely totaled in outer appearance. Olivia took notice of how it   
was flipped over on its back, an awkward position for such a massive bulky craft.   
  
"Take us down over there," she pointed at the lakeside clearing next to where the   
disheveled craft had come to rest.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Pepper's train began to pass Wolf and Fox's on the adjacent track to the right. His   
pathway took him through the lobby of a building at blinding speed, theirs rushed them   
around the skyscraper. They both reappeared next to each other. Pepper sped past them as   
he aimed his gun out a passenger car window, angling himself so he could shoot directly   
at their front window.  
  
"This is our cue to get down!" Fox pulled Wolf off the seat to the floor again as lasers   
bounced off the front window, but the glass did not break as dozens of searing pings   
flicked off the window. They quickly took notice and got up.   
  
"You don't have to give me cues! I think I know when to duck!" exclaimed Wolf.  
  
"It's laser proof!" Fox breathed a sigh of relief. Their track took them lower, passing   
below a walking bridge and arcing to the right, traveling under Pepper's train. The track   
rose up again on the other side of his locomotive, their positions now reversed.  
  
"Wolf, see if you can shut down the magnetic systems, anything to get us to stop!" He   
glanced around the console.   
  
"Right, like I know how to do that!"  
  
The train shuttered briefly, the vibrations making them grab hold of the console.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Fox.   
  
They both looked ahead out the window. Pepper was shooting at the tracks in front of   
them.   
  
"What the hell is he doing?!"  
  
"Fox I think you should look at this." Wolf motioned his hand at the console as the train   
shook harder, still speeding along at an immense velocity. "These numbers under the   
minus sign thingy and the plus sign thingy are changing erratically. Those laser blasts are   
screwing with the magnetic system."  
  
"Warning – track depolarization is occurring. Please lower velocity now." The computer   
gave its alert flatly. The train shuttered hard, the metal bulkheads clanging from the   
tremors.  
  
"Wolf slow us down!" Fox leaned over the console, his eyes darting around.  
  
"I don't know how to do that! You're the one who went on the field trip, not me!"  
  
Pepper fired more shots relentlessly into the train's path.  
  
"Warning – track depolarization is occurring. Please lower velocity now."  
  
"WOLF!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO DAMMIT FOX!"  
  
"Code 3 Alert --- Magnetic system failure. Hover capability nullified."  
  
"Uh...that CAN'T be good."  
  
An eerie silence took hold after a sharp jolt. The hum of energy below was no longer   
audible. The train glided seemingly by momentum for a brief second before plummeting   
downward, slamming into the suspended tracks with a levy of sparks and twisting metal.   
A horrifying screech resounded all around them as Fox grabbed Wolf and collapsed to   
the floor. The wrenching grind continued. The door behind them blew open as they flew   
back into the passenger compartment with chunks of metal and debris under a shower of   
sparks. In instinct Wolf grabbed one of the metal poles in the center as he rolled   
backward from momentum. Fox took hold of a seat as everything around them shook   
with thundering intensity, floor panels bursting up in explosions of fragmented metal.   
The holding pole broke off from the ceiling, and bent backwards under Wolf's weight.   
He flew at a window and blew out of it, taking the metal rod with him.   
  
"WOLF!!"  
  
The pole latched onto the edge of the window, swinging Wolf around the outside of the   
train and into its side, his feet dangling hundreds of feet above the ground as the train   
continued its grind along the suspended tracks.  
  
"FOX!!"  
  
The train screamed to a stop, leaning precariously off the track where it had curved. Fox   
rushed towards the window, sticking his head out and looking down. There he was, Wolf,   
grasping the metal pipe with both hands as he swayed around in the wind.  
  
"Wolf hang on!"  
  
"Oh God Fox!" He looked down briefly towards the streets, his heart racing as he watched  
hovercars crisscross the skyways below his boots.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Bill!" Elena shouted into the comm channel. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" She   
watched as the capital ship fired on more of its fellow blockade ships. "What do you   
make of this? It looks like some sort of internal defection."  
  
"I agree. Let's get them some cover."  
  
Elena watched him speed towards the blockade. "Alpha team let's tighten up formation!"  
  
"What about the Great Fox? Do you think they're ok?" Bill paused for a moment as his   
fighter glided towards the opposing ships. He glanced down at the planet briefly,   
knowing that somewhere down there, they laid, possibly crashed.   
  
"I think they can handle themselves, right now we have to focus on getting some control   
here."   
  
"Wait," she whispered, but it was not directed at Bill. She watched as a small shuttle   
departed from the capital ship, shooting away from its docking bay at incredible speed as   
though trying to escape. It was just small enough for one pilot. Something wasn't right.  
  
Leon sighed contently as he guided his craft away from the blockade.  
  
"It's such a shame when people defy their loyalties, betraying their superiors. They really   
should have listened to me when I said it would be their heads. However, as with all acts   
of justice...they pay for the consequences..." He looked down at a timepiece around his scaly   
wrist. A brief smile formed on his lips before he pressed a button on its side.  
  
Elena strained her eyes at the escaping shuttle. "Bill..." she gasped. "Fall back..."  
  
"Commander," began the raccoon officer on the bridge. "I have a strange energy reading   
from inside the ship...personal quarters...Powalski, L. Deck 11."  
  
"What?"  
  
The ship instantly exploded.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Fox clamored out the window, still half inside the train. He leaned forward, reaching out   
towards Wolf. His hand couldn't reach.   
  
"Fox I can't hang on anymore! I'm going to fall!" He looked down again, hover cars   
zipping below at incredible speed as the wind caused the pole he was hanging from to   
sway even more. "Fox I'm slipping!"  
  
"Max c'mon!" Olivia rushed out of the shuttle towards the Great Fox's wreckage. She   
quickly started pulling away at the vegetation that obscured the front of the downed ship.   
She knew this was where the bridge should be. The front nose of the vessel towered   
above her, there had to have been a way inside. Max started helping her, throwing aside   
tree branches, noticing an acrid electrical smell in the air. They kept pulling fervently,   
trying to get to the hull of ship through the torn and strewn foliage. Finally they came to   
an opening, a window of some sort. There was no glass, merely a blown out frame, but it   
led straight into what appeared to be the command deck.   
  
"This must be the bridge!" She ducked as she clamored inside, Max helping her with her   
footing. Everything was a mess. Tree branches intertwined with the consoles and control   
panels of the upside down room. She quickly noticed a blue avian pinned under a massive   
bulkhead that appeared to have broken off the ceiling.   
  
"Max over here!" She crept towards him, ducking under wires and shredded fiber optic   
cables.  
  
He was silent, simply staring back at her as she tried to lift the metal chunk of debris. It   
was too heavy. She became frustrated, trying desperately to lift it. She could not.  
  
"Maybe this guy can help." Max stood next to a towering robot who quickly started   
lifting the bulkhead as well. He picked it up with ease and slid it off the helpless falcon.   
He appeared okay, simply having mild cuts and bruises, but he still remained silent.   
Probably dazed she thought.   
  
"I got another one!" Max was pulling off pieces of debris from the floor. Pink fur caught   
his eye.  
  
"God! Please tell me you have aspirin." Katt smiled at the calico.  
  
"No I'm afraid I don't," he replied. "Can you stand?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Be a doll and help me up will ya?" He grabbed her paw and pulled   
her up from the pile of debris and tree branches on the floor.   
  
"Max, there's someone else, a lapine I think!" cried Olivia.  
  
Falco rubbed his forehead, blinking a few times. "Peppy," he whispered.  
  
Olivia knelt next to the hare, her eyes scanning over him fervently. "He's badly hurt!"  
  
Max, Katt and Falco hurried over to where she was, to find the frail lapine knocked out   
cold. A horrible gash was etched across the side of his face, bleeding profusely. His left   
ear appeared mangled as well, the fur stained with redness.  
  
"Alright let's all get out of here. I got the rabbit." Max picked him up with ease, making   
sure not to aggravate his injuries. Rob helped Katt step out the front window as Olivia   
took Falco's hand. He looked over at her confused.  
  
"Who....who are you?"  
  
"Just a friend..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The debris field from the capital ship exploding was tremendous, the resulting shockwave   
shattered the ships surrounding it, their vessels collapsing to the harshness of space in   
fiery catastrophe. Bill rocketed away just in time to escape destruction, several of his   
companion fighters did not, unable to flee from the encroaching explosion.  
  
"Bill!" she howled. "Alright, I'm going to kill whoever that bastard was..." Elena barrel   
rolled around, banking through the debris field and setting her sights on the distant shuttle   
as it escaped further away.  
  
"No Elena!" he shouted. "We're heading down to Corneria, I got a message from Falco.   
He says they're ok. They were rescued by some...some friends?" He paused as he listened   
to the message with bewilderment. "Anyways. Let's go! Forget about whoever that was!"  
  
Their fighters rocketed down towards the planet together.  
  
"Alright everyone on the shuttle!" Max and Olivia helped everyone clamor inside.   
  
Falco folded up his PDA, grabbing the cardinal by the arm. "Fox and Wolf! They're our friends, we   
have to find them!"  
  
"I know," answered Olivia. "We're gonna get them, now get inside!"   
  
A laser whizzed past her head. She squawked, ducking in response. A green amphibian   
climbed out the front window of the Great Fox with a blaster in hand as he aimlessly   
fired at everyone. It was Slippy, deranged from dementia. A laser pelted Max in the thigh   
making him collapse into Olivia. She couldn't hold him under his weight. They toppled   
over into the dirt. Rob immediately stepped in front of Falco, protecting him as several   
lasers pelted his sturdy metal figure. He paced towards the amphibian as more beams   
stabbed into him, not slowing him down one bit. Slippy growled as his blaster clicked out   
of energy before Rob grabbed him by the neck and applied pressure to his nerves, causing   
him to black out.   
  
"I'm sorry Slippy." He hauled the toad over his shoulder as Olivia helped Max into the   
shuttle, Rob following them soon after.  
  
Katt laid Peppy out on the floor, tearing off a piece of her jacket and cleaning the wounds   
to his head tenderly. He was still unconscious.  
  
"Alright, let's find Fox and Wolf. Are you ok Max?" Olivia sat in the pilot's seat as the   
feline collapsed into the chair next to her. She looked over to see him cringing in pain as   
he held his leg.   
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's not bleeding too much." He forced a weak smile as   
the ship took off, rising above the trees.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ok Wolf I'm going to pull the pole that's latched onto the window and pull you up with   
it ok? How does that sound?!"   
  
Wolf dangled precariously above the streets far below. "Are you sure Fox?! What if you   
can't hold onto it!?!" He shouted over the wind as it rocked him around.   
  
"Ok!" He began. "I am now...going to reach...and grab the pole....and hoist you inside!"  
  
Fox cracked his knuckles and dried the sweat on his brow. He reached towards the pole   
that was snagged on the edge of the window with his hands, slowly but surely. He finally   
grasped around it.  
  
"WAIT!!" Wolf howled in desperation, causing Fox to pause in what he was doing. "The   
pole! It's cracking!"  
  
Fox looked down, and yes, a crack was forming in the metal halfway down the shaft. If   
he were to try and pull on the pole, it would surely snap.  
  
"Ok!" shouted Fox. "New plan!"  
  
"OH?! And WHAT would THAT BE!?" cried Wolf irritably as he readjusted his grip, a   
bright spark shot out past him from the magnetic track under the train causing him to yelp.   
  
"Uh!...I'm working on it!"  
  
"Well you better start working REAL hard because I AM NOT going to be ABLE to   
HOLD on any LONGER FOX!"  
  
"I KNOW! I'm trying to help you! Just shut up and let me think!"  
  
Wolf looked down again. He was quickly reminded how he was hundreds of feet above   
ground, surrounded by towering skyscrapers. He glanced around frantically as he gripped   
the pole with dear life, taking notice of a few people looking out at him from their offices,   
but the windows were too far away for him to get to.   
  
A medium sized ship appeared in the distance, passing between skyscrapers heading   
towards the derailed train.   
  
"What is that?!" exclaimed Olivia as she pointed down at the wreckage. "It looks like   
some sort of accident."  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Max. "Look someone is hanging out of one of the passenger   
cars."  
  
Falco rushed up to the window, "Holy shit! That's Wolf!"  
  
"What?!" Katt scrambled up to the front window as well, looking down towards the   
dilapidated train. "What are we waiting for! Get us down there and rescue his ass!"  
  
Olivia lowered the ship down, angling themselves so they were level with the track. The   
shuttle yacht pulled up next to the train, mere meters from Wolf's dangling figure. Falco   
opened the side door to a burst of wind.  
  
"I'm sure you're glad to see me right?" he shouted.   
  
Wolf smiled as Falco reached out. He took the hand graciously, the avian pulling him   
through the door.   
  
"Hey! My turn!" Fox cried from the window of the train.  
  
Max leaned over the controls, cringing from the pain in his leg, "Olivia move us closer."   
She complied, the ship now leveled with Fox. Wolf leaned in the doorway and took Fox's   
hand, yanking him into the ship forcefully. He collapsed into a hug, breathing a large sigh   
of relief as the door closed behind him.   
  
Fox quickly took notice of the cardinal in the pilot's seat. "Olivia Cardus...well, I had a   
funny feeling we'd be seeing you again soon."   
  
"No time for pleasantries," she spoke. "I have a feeling that Pepper is up to no good at   
this very moment and we can't waste any more time."  
  
Fox and Wolf glared at each other as Falco's PDA beeped. He answered it quickly.   
  
"Yea, Falco here."   
  
Bill spoke on the other side of the channel frantically, "It's good to hear you're ok, Elena   
and I are just fine, but we've lost a lot most of our fighters. The capital ship and a good   
deal of the Cornerian blockade were destroyed in a massive explosion, some sort of inside   
bomb attack."  
  
Max turned white, "My crewmates..." He melted into his seat, unable to respond,   
showing nothing more but just a blank stare.  
  
Bill continued. "However it's urgent you get into orbit, we just passed a ship on the way   
into the atmosphere. It was a small passenger shuttle, but there were two passengers.   
Sensors identified one as canine, most definitely Pepper, but something else was strange.   
The other passenger was....ape."  
  
Everyone looked around baffled, except Fox and Wolf who had a look of dread on their   
faces.   
  
"The shuttle with these two passengers was headed towards an orbital launching station   
above Corneria."  
  
"Biomissles can be launched from that station," belted Max his whiskers tightening. "Pepper   
is going to send a biomissle down towards the planet..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"No," started Fox.  
  
"Andross is."  
  
Everyone stared in shock. Bill went silent over the comm channel.  
  
"Yes...Andross," Wolf began. "He's been controlling Pepper the whole time. Fox and I   
saw him with our own eyes."  
  
"What?!" cried Katt.  
  
Falco merely nodded slowly, "I knew it....I knew it all along....I just...knew..." His voice   
was barely above a murmur as his mind tried to comprehend the fact.   
  
"That ape bastard," growled Katt, "I'm gonna kill him with my own claws. He destroyed   
my home, killed thousands." She strained her eyes in anger. "He shattered our reality...   
We cannot allow him to destroy Corneria. I will not allow it."  
  
"None of us will," added Fox. "Olivia..." He paused.  
  
"Get us to that station. It is time to end this."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed that one, lots of stuff happened. It was nearly hellish to write. =P (only kidding)  
Chapter 22 should hopefully come soon. 


	22. Finality

Chapter 22: Finality  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shuttle rocketed upward above the city, headed towards the blackness of space,   
leaving behind the blue garden world of Corneria. But their destination was merely a   
figure hanging above the planetary gem, the orbital station, like a hawk, waiting to dig its   
talons into the prey. Their ship broke through the wispy white clouds above Corneria as   
they shot higher and higher. Soon they were with the stars above the planet, rocketing   
away to complete the one task they were set out to accomplish;   
  
To save the planet.  
  
Fox looked back in the cabin of the shuttle. He noticed that Katt's jacket and clothes were   
frayed and torn, Falco's too. He noticed Peppy unconscious on the floor, Slippy knocked   
out as well, Rob hovering over him tending to his injuries.   
  
"That must have been one hell of a crash, but impeccable timing."  
  
Katt raised her eyebrow looking up, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Let's just say that if you hadn't hit the building you hit, Andross would have already   
launched a biomissile and Corneria would be dead. It was a bioweapons research center,"   
answered Wolf.  
  
"Jesus." Falco coughed, rubbing his ruffled feathers. "You're welcome I guess."  
  
"It's good to see Slippy alive too." Fox got up from his seat and knelt down next to the   
amphibian's unconscious body. He was breathing softly, his chest heaving up and down   
quietly.   
  
"How did he survive the attack on Macbeth? Pepper....I mean Andross, nailed him right   
where the Corodus control center was."  
  
Falco looked away, "That's what we don't know. He's under some sort of mind control.   
We found him in perfectly good condition except for some injuries he hid from us. He   
was right smack in the middle of the crater where Pepper's...er Andross' weapon hit.   
After we took Slippy back to the Great Fox, he almost destroyed the entire ship before we   
detained him in a holding cell." He looked over at Katt who was rubbing her jaw.   
  
"Yea he put up quite a fight," she added.  
  
Fox looked back down at Slippy as he noticed something peculiar, his eyes were opening   
slowly.   
  
Olivia, who was in the pilot's seat next to Max, poked around the controls, "I can see the   
orbital station now. I'm taking us to it."  
  
Max stared in awe at the debris field they were traversing through. Pieces of torn apart   
ships were strewn about the stars, floating lazily in a lifeless drift. Everyone rushed to the   
front window to watch. Fox stayed behind with Slippy.  
  
The toad opened his mouth with a struggle as though trying to choke out words. Fox   
leaned closer to try and pick up the words..   
  
"The dagger...is raised Fox..." Slippy's eyes strained in pain.   
  
"There is....no time...for you..."  
  
"Your home....will....die..." His face contorted in anxiety as though fighting his words.  
  
"The system....will....fall..."  
  
Fox quickly shot up. "Olivia we need get to that station as fast as possible! We don't have   
much time!"   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!" The shuttle rocketed through space towards a white   
speck hanging above Corneria. Everyone stared out the window as they watched the   
speck grow larger and larger as they approached. It was a small white colored station   
with a circular shape, several antennae spoking out of the structure. Large tinted windows   
covered most of its hull. It looked like an observatory yet it was being used to serve a   
much more sinister purpose.   
  
Bill's green and white fighter appeared next to the shuttle, matching its speed, "Alright,   
Elena and I will be watching out for you guys. It's fairly quiet around here though."  
  
"That's good to know," Olivia smiled. "Alright, get us a scan Max."   
  
The feline focused the sensors at the station watching his controls carefully as the readout   
came through.   
  
"The station appears empty, except for two life signs, one canine, one ape."  
  
Wolf took a deep breath, "What about weapons?"  
  
"I'm also reading a large power surge towards the ballistic launchers. Something's going   
on in there, I can't say what for sure. I'm going to take a guess that it's the biomissile   
powering up."  
  
Fox glanced out the side window, down towards the planet of Corneria. It looked so   
peaceful just sitting there with a gun held to its head, the blue green sphere oblivious to   
the peril at hand.   
  
"Alright get us to dock."  
  
"You're not going alone are you?" Katt watched him as he zipped up his jacket and   
charged up a blaster.  
  
"Of course he's not." Wolf grabbed Fox's arm as the shuttle neared the station, slowing   
down as it approached. "I'm coming with you."   
  
"The hell you are," he retorted. "There is no point to risk your life in this too Wolf. I will   
handle it myself."  
  
"I disagree," started Falco. "You need to take someone along incase something happens.   
Don't be foolish."  
  
Slippy suddenly shot up as Rob tried to hold him down. "Time! You waste!..." He   
mumbled something incoherent, "The planet...will...die...!"  
  
Everyone stared in horror.  
  
"Alright Katt, do you have any knowledge of bio-weapons?" shouted Fox under Slippy's   
painful bellowing.  
  
"The poison placed! The venom sheathed!" The amphibian continued to shout and   
struggle in hysterics as Rob held him firmly to the floor.  
  
"Uh...um..." Katt stuttered, "I helped out with the ecological programs on Zoness a few   
months ago. We dealt somewhat with..."  
  
"That's all I need to hear!" The shuttle shook as it connected with the station. A clamping   
sound could be heard as the doors locked into place. "Alright Katt take a blaster with you,   
we're going."  
  
Wolf charged his blaster as well, "I'm going on there with you too."  
  
"NO!" shouted Fox in anger, "You are not!"   
  
Olivia looked back at the tension unfolding as Wolf clenched his teeth together in anger.   
  
"Listen Wolf," he added. "I care too much about you to see anything happen to you.   
You're going to stay here and secure the shuttle."  
  
He couldn't respond, he just stood in anger and defeat as he felt himself sink into his seat.   
The door to the shuttle slid open to a corridor on the station. Fox and Katt stepped out   
with one final look at everyone.   
  
"This will be over soon." The door closed behind them as the ship went silent.   
  
Wolf sat quietly for a moment as Olivia got up and huddled close to Max. He should be   
on that station with Fox he thought. He was not going to just sit there while Fox faced   
such danger and trouble with only that idiotic pink furred feline at his side. No, this isn't   
going to do.   
  
"Open the door Olivia."  
  
"What?"  
  
Wolf cocked his blaster letting the energy charge up in it. "I said open the door, I'm   
going on there."  
  
"But Fox said..." Her words were silenced as he pointed the gun to her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Max in distress.   
  
"I'm saving my friend, that's what I'm doing."  
  
"You're going to screw up the whole mission," Falco frowned in resentment.   
  
Olivia pressed a series of buttons on her console inciting the door to open. Wolf put the   
blaster away in its holster as he zipped up his jacket just as Fox did moments before.   
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that."  
  
Olivia shook her head as he stepped into the corridor of the station, the door closing   
behind him.   
  
"Be careful Wolf."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Fox and Katt traversed slowly through the dimly lit hallway. The station was silent,   
except for the hum of energy flowing through the floor panels. The corridor was merely   
lit by deep blue lights on the floor giving the area an eerie sensation.   
  
"The command room should be nearby, this station is only one deck." Katt nodded as   
Fox stepped ahead of her. "There is not much time, we need to hurry."  
  
They both began a light jog down the corridor. Their boots clicking against the metal as   
they paced through the blue lit hallway. They came to a door with a key panel on its left   
side. The words, 'Control Room' were printed in small letters across it.   
  
"This must be it." He pressed a green button on the panel causing the door to slide open.   
They stepped through into a room that appeared to be the bridge. It was dark, the area   
merely lit by the stars outside the gaping wide window and by the luminosity of the   
control panels and console screens. Corneria could be seen behind the glass across from   
them, the beautiful swirl of clouds above oceans and green lush mountains. It was in   
grave danger.   
  
"So you have persevered Fox McCloud." A voice caught their attention. Fox's eyes   
darted towards a console ahead of them. They met a red uniformed canine that stood   
behind a control panel who was typing away at a console with his head down.   
  
Fox quickly lifted his blaster, pointing it at Pepper. "Andross, you will cease this at   
once."  
  
The canine looked up as he stopped typing. "Fox...you wouldn't hurt me would you?"   
The voice sounded soft, and endearing.   
  
"It's me...General Pepper." He frowned in confusion.  
  
Katt didn't flinch as she held her blaster up, Fox doing the same.   
  
"I remember when you were born Fox. Your mother and father were so happy..."  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted. "You...you're trying to distract me Andross!"  
  
"They loved you so much Fox. You were such a beautiful child and they were such   
beautiful parents."  
  
"You shut up! Shut up!" Fox was near tears as the gun began to quiver in his hands.  
  
Katt's eyes switched between the weakening Fox and the soft spoken Pepper. It was   
haunting, something horrible was happening here. The bio-missile, where was it.   
Something quickly caught her eye, Pepper's right hand was quietly pressing buttons very   
discreetly, so clandestinely, almost unnoticeable.   
  
"James and Vixy...they loved you til the day they died..."  
  
"You're activating the weapon!" she screamed.   
  
Pepper snapped from his soft gaze, his face twisting at the pink feline. He swiftly raised   
his hand up, clenched teeth showing. Suddenly Katt lifted up from the floor. She flew   
back by some awesome power and slammed into the consoles behind her with a   
horrifying crash of sparks and glass.  
  
Fox fired a shot at Pepper in reflex, the beam striking the canine in the arm. He howled,   
trying to grab the console as he staggered, but he slipped and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Missile target acquired, activating launch sequence," the computer aimlessly mumbled   
the words as Fox panted and wiped a tear from his face.   
  
"Don't ever fucking talk about my parents Andross." He looked over at Katt's limp body   
on the metal plated floor, then back at Pepper, then at Corneria outside the windows.   
  
"Missile launch in one minute and thirty-five seconds."  
  
He still kept his gun raised, "Show yourself Andross you coward. Go on and show   
yourself."  
  
The doors to the bridge opened, causing him to swing around and point his gun at the   
entryway. Panic set over him as he watched a shadowy figure stumble into the dim light   
from the stars outside. He saw the outline of the ape figure, but something else was with   
him. He was holding someone closely, someone furry and gray...   
  
It was Andross with a gun to Wolf's head.  
  
Fox held his blaster in shock as his friend shook his head under Andross' hold.   
  
"I'm sorry Fox."  
  
"Look what I have here," came the ape's vicious growling voice. "It's your friend Wolf   
O'Donnell!"  
  
Fox shook his head as well, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"You like him don't you?...maybe even love him, yes?" Andross smiled digging the gun   
harder into the side of Wolf's head. He had his other arm around the lupine, clenching   
tightly so he couldn't move at all.   
  
"Fox..." cried Wolf in pain, "Forget about me, save Corneria, stop the biomissile."  
  
"Ah more decisions McCloud. Save O'Donnell, lose the planet, or lose O'Donnell, but   
save the...well there is no saving the planet here, this time I win no matter what   
McCloud."  
  
Fox strained his eyes, "Controlling Pepper has made you weak Andross. Look at yourself,   
reduced to holding someone with a material gun. With your powers you should be able to   
snap my neck from across the room...but you can't."  
  
He gripped Wolf tighter, still holding the gun to his head. "Oh how beside the point you   
are McCloud."  
  
The computer beeped. "Missile launch in forty seconds."  
  
Andross raised an eyebrow. "What does the great McCloud do now?"  
  
Fox stepped back slowly towards the control console.  
  
The ape cocked the gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more move and his brains   
will be smeared against the wall."   
  
"Missile launch in fifteen seconds."  
  
"Shoot me Fox." Wolf whispered the words softly.  
  
His tail went stiff as he stared back at him.  
  
"Ten seconds."   
  
A glance at Corneria, it was beautiful. What was Wolf trying to say...  
  
"It's over for your home McCloud. You shall witness its death."   
  
Fox smiled, he knew what to do.  
  
"Not today Andross." He pulled the trigger on his blaster, the shot pierced into Wolf's leg   
as he yelped out in pain. The ape went confused, dropping his gun to accommodate for   
the lupine's dead weight. Fox rushed over to the console and slammed his paw into a   
button he knew all too well.  
  
"Self destruct activated, missile launch sequence aborted. Four minutes til overload."  
  
Andross' face twisted in shock. "No..." He dropped Wolf to the floor and grabbed the   
gun, quickly pointing it at him.   
  
"If I can't kill Corneria, then I'll kill your beloved friend."  
  
Wolf's eye widened, "Fox!"   
  
Several shots blasted into him as he laid on the floor. His body twitched with each   
searing laser, one after the other, not stopping until the gun clicked out of energy. Smoke   
rose from the holes in Wolf's jacket, seven holes, seven tendrils of smoke rising slowly.   
He choked a breath as he stared at Andross' deep laden eyes.  
  
Fox's jaw dropped, unable to strain out the faintest response as his eyes rested on Wolf's   
limp body.  
  
Andross laughed a lasting malevolent laugh. It seemed to echo through him, through the   
room, through space, through time. He faded away with a purple flash. He was gone.  
  
Fox dropped his gun, rushing over to Wolf in panic, kneeling next to him. He placed his   
hand on the side of Wolf's face as he laid there, life seeming to slip away from him as he   
panted and stared upward towards the ceiling.   
  
"Self destruct in three minutes."  
  
"No Wolf....I...I wish things could have been different."  
  
"I know Fox." He chuckled softly, he didn't seem to be in pain as he laid limp on the   
floor.   
  
"Amazing...I always knew you'd laugh at death...I want to tell you something...before it's   
too late Wolf..."  
  
Before he could continue, Wolf raised his finger and put it to his lips, silencing him. With   
a tender smile, he leaned up from the floor and buried his snout into the orange fur on   
Fox's neck.   
  
He closed his eyes in response, letting the wolf press his muzzle to his fur softly as he   
took in his scent. A tear dripped from Fox's face as he pulled away. It was as though he   
was unaware of his impending death he thought, so confident, knowing that all was worth   
it in the end. The gray lupine smiled, slowly unzipping his jacket, drawing a curious look   
from Fox. He continued to unzip, lower and lower until something caught his friend's eye.   
  
Instead of blood or holes in his chest, there was a strange black fabric under the jacket   
covering his fur.  
  
The laser proof vest.   
  
"What were you going to say Fox?" he asked with a grin.   
  
Fox gasped hotly, stunned at the sight of the vest that he had seen him put on when they   
were in the hover train. He quickly felt heavy with emotion, filled with immeasurable   
relief.  
  
"Self destruct in two minutes."  
  
"No time to discuss Fox, help me up." He grabbed his hand and raised him off the floor,   
holding his arm around him for support as Wolf winced from the wound on his leg.   
  
Katt moaned as she got up from the floor, brushing pieces of glass off her, "Oh...what   
happened this time...?"  
  
"No time to explain, go get Pepper." Fox flipped open his PDA while holding Wolf,   
"Falco, it's us. We stopped the biomissile and we're heading back to the ship. Tell Olivia   
we're going to have to make a quick retreat."   
  
"Understood Fox."   
  
Katt knelt next to Pepper as he got up.   
  
"Oh...where am I?"  
  
"General Pepper? Are you ok?"   
  
He looked over at her with a confused look, "I...I don't know?"   
  
She helped him up slowly as he held his arm in pain. "What...what exactly is going on   
here? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Katt Monroe. There's no time to explain General."  
  
The bewildered canine looked over at Fox who was holding someone close. He had gray   
fur and a blind eye. It couldn't be who he thought it was...  
  
"Fox? Is that you?...And is that...Wolf O'Donnell with you?" He strained his eyes unable   
to comprehend the situation. Nothing was making sense to him right now, his setting, his   
location, his surroundings.   
  
"General there isn't time to shed light on this, just follow me ok?"  
  
"Self destruct in one minute."  
  
Pepper looked up sharply at the words, "Alright, this is going to require a full explanation   
when we get back to Corneria."  
  
They all staggered onto the shuttle, everyone's eyes widening at the sight of Pepper   
entering the ship. He held his arm, still in pain from the blaster wound as he plopped   
down in a seat next to Falco. Fox decided to just carry Wolf as it was faster. They all   
piled inside as the door shut behind them.  
  
"Alright get us out of here Olivia."  
  
The shuttle detached from the door and zoomed away. Their craft shot further and further   
into the stars, Corneria hanging with memorable beauty in the background. After a   
moment of silence the hull of the station exploded open, bursting outward in a massive   
explosion, a spherical plume spreading through space as the shuttle sped away. After a   
moment it faded to just a spreading dust cloud of debris.  
  
Fox buried his head into Wolf's jacket, sniffing his scent as much as he could, "I thought   
I lost you. I thought you were going to die right then and there on that cold metal floor."  
  
Wolf couldn't help but smile at the way Fox was acting. "You know, I'm curious...what   
were you going to say to me on that station?"  
  
Fox just looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Now I'm positive this is going to require a lot of explaining." Pepper held his gunshot   
wound but managed a weak smile as he watched Fox and Wolf. "What happened to   
Andross, is he dead?" He spoke his words in pain as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
Fox looked at him for a moment, deep in thought. He remembered seeing him disappear,   
but he wasn't sure if he had stayed on the station or not. But now it appeared he was gone,   
Pepper was himself again. Maybe that was an indication of Andross' death...  
  
"Yes...he's dead."   
  
Wolf looked over at him, his one good eye showing the stress of Fox's obvious lie, he   
wrapped an arm around him and leaned into his fur. All that mattered now was that it was   
over...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	23. Epilogue: Expletum Expletus

Epilogue: Expletum Expletus  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first dawn's light hit the tallest skyscraper in Corneria City as emergency shuttles   
zoomed by, drifting between glass buildings in a slow observing dance. The city was   
dazed and bruised, but thankful. Thankful that it was finally over, thankful that perhaps   
now peace and calmness could be restored to a land that deserved it.  
  
News reports went by on every communications channel in the system, telling of what   
had happened, the true reason behind all the calamity and chaos. As the sun bathed its   
golden light on the terrain it was though the people were breathing a collective sigh of   
relief to know that the nightmare had ended, to know that life was now going to revert to   
a new state of being, a state of being that they once knew eons before Andross ever   
reared his ugly face into their lives. Except this time, they knew it was behind a mask, a   
mask that bore the face of their leader, a puppeteer of malevolent sorts. Now all they   
could think of was rebuilding, picking up the pieces.   
  
A mole woman looked out from her apartment window in Macbeth City, emergency   
vehicles crisscrossing over the distant quarry. She watched the smoke quietly rise from   
the craters that dotted the terrain around her and she knew that now they were going to   
rebuild. They were going to be stronger than they were before. A raccoon fisherman on   
Zoness looked out over the devastated capital island. But there was a sense of rebirth as   
he looked at the torn land, the twisted palm trees, the scarred terrain that once held a   
magnificent city. It was all going to be rebuilt.   
  
Dozens of ships flew through the skyways above the crater where the Cornerian Senate   
building once was, passing over the building where it all began. The place where Andross   
had first used Pepper to destroy the planet's government. Now there was the task of   
replacing all those senators and leaders and government officials. That was another   
aspect of rebuilding the system, filling the administrative boots that needed to be filled.   
  
Hundreds of people filled the government auditorium. General Pepper was going to make   
a speech in front of everyone, on all communications channels across the system. The   
atmosphere was mirthful, happy, upbeat as more people filled the seats in front of the   
podium.   
  
Wolf and Fox entered the vast auditorium, searching for their seats, they saw Bill and   
Elena huddling through the crowded rows, brushing against people as they made their   
way towards the two. Finally they reached them and all Bill could do was smile.   
  
"Looks like we saved Lylat."  
  
Fox hugged him tightly, simply happy to see his face. It was true they did save the system,   
but something more important happened in that they got through it alive.   
  
Wolf couldn't help but feel humored by the words as he watched them hug. It was true   
but his humbleness still prevailed in his emotions.   
  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked as Fox returned to his side.   
  
Bill turned around and looked back over the crowd, "Well, I saw Falco, Olivia and Max   
somewhere over there in that mass of people. I think we're supposed to sit in our seats   
since General Pep's gonna be talking soon to everyone."  
  
"How long was he in hospital care?"  
  
Bill looked down and thought for a moment, "They said that from the mind control, or   
whatever it was that Andross did to him, did some damage to his adrenal glands. I mean   
it makes sense, a guy his age shouldn't have been able to have done some of the things he   
did."  
  
Fox and Wolf nodded strongly in agreement.   
  
"Other than that he had mainly minor repairable nerve damage. You know...I'm really the   
wrong person to ask. I'm not really good with medical terms."  
  
Fox smiled, "That's ok Bill, don't worry about it. The point is that he's ok."  
  
"Fox!" came a shouting voice. "Fox! Fox!"  
  
He quickly turned around to see Slippy hopping towards him through the crowd. He had   
small bandages on his face making him look even more ridiculous. Rob's robot figure towered  
over everyone else as he approached behind the bouncing toad.  
  
"Hey Slip, glad to see you're ok."  
  
"You better be!"  
  
Wolf quickly hugged the amphibian, squeezing him tightly in his arms. Slippy went wide eyed  
and confused under the embrace.   
  
"What's this for?" he asked with a bewildered tone of voice.  
  
"I believe the hugging is a sign of affection," Rob looked down at the two curiously.  
  
Wolf let go and smiled. "For making that laser proof vest thing. If it weren't for that I'd   
be dead right now."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing. I just invent things. You were the one who put it on."  
  
They laughed together as another voice caught their attention.   
  
"I'll be goddamned if I'm still alive at the end of all this." Peppy approached them slowly,   
bandages covering his left ear. There was another smaller binding on his cheek as well.   
  
"Aw Peppy..."  
  
"Oh don't you aw Peppy me!" He and Fox hugged warmly, glad to see each other.   
  
Wolf scratched his ear absently, "What did the doctors say about you Peppy?"  
  
"They said go have fun." He laughed, patting him on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh for Christ's sakes could there be any more people in this place." Falco shoved a   
smaller woman out of the way as he approached the group.   
  
"Now now Falco, there's no need to stifle the upbeat atmosphere this morning." Olivia   
crossed her arms with a smile. "We're supposed to be ushering in a new era for Lylat and   
you're pushing people around like the whole world's against you."  
  
Max crossed his arms as well and stood over next to Fox. "Well I think shoving people is   
Falco's way of showing happiness...hey guys."  
  
"You know, I don't think we were ever properly introduced," Fox extended his hand   
toward the calico colored feline.   
  
He took the hand graciously. "Max Deveron, and you're right, we weren't. I just   
remember being along for the ride." He smiled as Falco stumbled in his approached.   
  
Wolf's tail swished from side to side, "Hey Falco, good to see you." He extended his   
arms out openly towards the bird.  
  
"AH! No hugs!"  
  
Katt walked by and stopped next to Wolf. "Falco's not the hugging type sweetheart. Trust   
me I know."  
  
"Hey Katt, I found out what I did to you when I was not in control of myself," Slippy   
blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
She rubbed her jaw as though remembering the physical pain, "Hey don't worry about it.   
You couldn't help it. It wasn't you who kicked my ass."   
  
They all laughed again.  
  
"Well, looks like we're all here," started Elena. "I guess we should get our seats and find   
out what the old canine is going to say to us."  
  
Everyone settled in as the audience began to quiet down in anticipation. After a moment   
Pepper appeared on stage in a deep navy colored uniform to the resounding applause that   
echoed through the auditorium. He walked slowly up to the podium, each step seeming to   
have a world of thought put into it on its own. As he reached the microphone stand, he   
put his hands on the podium, a small smile crept onto his face as everyone quieted down   
again.  
  
"Good morning." A flash from a camera bounced off of him.  
  
"Unity...and perseverance have presided over corruption and malice." He paused again   
and nodded.  
  
"I think strongly about how, these past few months, I was subdued to submission by an   
adversary who we know all too well. And with those thoughts I think about the weak   
memories I still have of my actions during the tyranny. To say the least, it was as though   
I was looking out a window and watching such horrible atrocities occur from a distance,   
unable to stop or fight them. The damage that was done to Corneria and Lylat is not just   
physical...  
  
...but psychological as well." He paused and looked down as more cameras flashed at him.   
  
"So many people...lost their lives these past few months and their lives will be   
remembered, their actions not forgotten, their hopes, dreams and achievements will be   
preserved."   
  
"Just to list a few prominent figures who lost their lives recently... " He cleared his throat   
and looked down at a piece of paper he was holding.  
  
Chancellor and Executive Leader of the Planet of Zoness...Calar Troikas  
Vice Chancellor of the Planet of Zoness...Kane Troikas  
Viceroy and Executive Leader of the Planet of Macbeth...Dordon Prole  
Commander of the Cornerian Fleet Capital Ship...Theodore Lapin  
Ambassador and Trade Commissioner to the Planet of Macbeth...Nicholas Ivanfox  
  
Included with those figures are over four thousand members of the Cornerian Armed   
Forces in Navy, Army, Fleet Command, Guard, and Special Forces."  
  
He paused and folded the piece of paper, his eyes meeting Fox who smiled weakly in   
reverence and encouragement.   
  
"But let us not just list the names, it is important remember these people for what they   
stood for. They stood for freedom from oppression and malevolence."  
  
Falco leaned over towards Fox, "Yeah, I wouldn't consider Nick a symbol of goodness."  
  
He chuckled in response, "A symbol of corruption would be more like it."  
  
"Shhh!" Olivia gave them a dirty look from her seat.  
  
Pepper nodded as he continued. "The damage that was done stretches beyond anything   
political, or economical, it was personal. I was..."   
  
He coughed and tried to focus himself, "...I was..."  
  
He began to lose his composure. Wolf watched him carefully as it looked like he was   
tearing up inside, as though emotions were flooding him and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"I was...violated...in a sense." He took a deep breath, fighting back a tear. Figures of such   
importance do not cry he thought, it hurts, but pain can't be shown now...  
  
He cleared his throat and adjusted his uniform, "But now...honor has prevailed."  
  
Everyone clapped uproariously, fervently showing their support for him. Bill was the first   
to stand up, followed by Elena and soon the whole audience rose from their seats. Pepper   
wiped a tear from his face and smiled as the masses cheered and applauded with cameras   
flashing around him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Fox stepped into Pepper's office with a beaming smile on his face, "You asked to see me   
General?"  
  
"Yes, Fox I did," he returned the smile. Construction vehicles zipped around behind the   
glass window as a skyscraper was being constructed nearby as apart of many rebuilding   
projects.  
  
The General looked down at his papers and lifted one, looking at another paper under it.   
"As you know, Corneria will need a new government. 45 new senators and other civil   
successors for other departments..."  
  
Fox folded his arms, "I see..."  
  
"I have compiled this list that I'd like for you to look over, and I'd also like for you to   
show it to Wolf and the rest of your team. This also includes, William Grey, Elena Scurio,   
and Maximus Deveron."   
  
He handed him a simple brown folder. "Olivia Cardus won't need to see it as she's   
already been informed of the contents."  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow and opened the document, scanning over the contents.  
  
"Now Fox, I know how resilient you are about joining with any type of bureaucracy, so   
I've omitted you and your team from that list."   
  
Fox looked at him and then began to read the list aloud.   
  
"Government candidates..." He paused and looked back at the General who was smiling   
behind his desk.   
  
"Chairman of the Department of Extraplanetary Affairs --Wolf O'Donnell  
Head Commander of Cornerian Fleet Command--William Grey   
Head Commander of Cornerian Husky Unit Command-- Elena Scurio  
Commander of Fleet Capital Ship Alpha-- Maximus Deveron  
Ambassador to the Planet of Zoness-- Katt Monroe...  
Chancellor of Corneria-- Olivia Cardus...  
  
... General I figured you would want to be the one who'd take the position of Chancellor   
of Corneria."  
  
Pepper shook his head with a smile, "No, that's alright, I think I'll stick with being just   
General Pepper. Besides I think the people of Corneria aren't too comfortable with seeing   
my face in a leader position, not after these past few months."  
  
Fox smiled and looked back down at the list, "You want to make Wolf O'Donnell head   
of an entire government department on Corneria?"  
  
The General smiled again, "If he's up for it, why not? And if it weren't for him, I   
wouldn't be here now would I?"  
  
Fox looked back down at the list, "Wait wait, Olivia Cardus?! She's going to be   
Chancellor of the entire planet?!"   
  
"Oh come now Fox, we both know the job of Chancellor isn't that important, it's the   
senate that runs the planet anyway. She just has to make speeches and look pretty for   
everyone. Think of it as a gift of gratitude for my life."  
  
Fox nodded his head and smiled, "Was she stunned when she found out?"  
  
"Surprisingly, she quickly appeared up to it. She seems like a capable leader and she has   
that strong personality that Corneria will need in the coming months as well."  
  
"Amazing...a simple guard one night, leader of a planet the next."  
  
Pepper folded his arms, "Fox I've come to notice that in recent days, reality has taken on   
a topsy-turvy persona, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
He looked the window and watched the sun beam through the glass facade of a newly   
built office tower, its spire reaching up through the clouds as hover cars zoomed by the   
structure. He thought of Wolf and all they had been through, and now it was a new day, a   
new age, a new time. The universe was flipped, but back on the right course to say the   
least. It was all on the right course...  
  
"Yes...I would have to agree General."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[The End]  
  
-Special thanks goes to the readers and certain individuals such as...  
  
-Ringshadow, FoxMcCloud761, DarthVenom (Transmetal Tarantulas), ImagenAshyun,   
Chibialandra, and misty's double (For all your cool reviews)  
  
(A/N) – I hope you enjoyed the story, it was the first fanfic I had written and it was fun   
writing for you guys. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
